The Shadow Dragon: Book 1
by Shadow Hand Zealot
Summary: Slight AU. ZIASHI IS THE LAST FIREBENDER OF HIS KIND. HIS MISSION: VENGEANCE, A DISH BETTER SERVED HOT. BUT WILL HE LET VENGEANCE CONSUME HIM? Follow him through his tale of LOVE & WAR. Main characters included. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1: Death of the Innocence

  
THE SHADOW DRAGON

**Disclaimer: I do not own_ Avatar: The Last Airbender_**

**Preface- One thing to keep in mind while reading this story: keep an open mind. Keep an open mind to the possibility of how one being can change a story. Keep an open mind to the concept of "what if". What if there was someone in the world of_ Avatar: The Last Airbender _that could change the course of its history? The protagonist in the following story is meant to show a different perspective of the story of_ Avatar: The Last Airbender _and how lives can be changed by the existence of one person. Now enough of my rambling, read the story of Shadow Dragon.**

Chapter 1: Death of the Innocence

Nine Years before the Aang's return

Deep in the Fire Nation, there lived a young boy and his family. The boy's name was Ziashi, named after his father who was a Fire Nation Veteran Firebender. Ziashi and his father lived on the edge of the Fire Nation smelting metal and forging weapons for the Fire Nation army, a life Ziashi's father preferred to fighting in the war.

Ziashi was a child of six years and a built one at that. His physique came from the labor of smelting and forging. He had long, black hair that was always in a swordsman's ponytail. He often dreamed of doing something greater than metal work for the war. Ziashi would literally dream great battles won solely by his efforts, honor rewarded to him by the Fire Lord himself, and plenty of other dreams his father called dangerous delusions.

Ziashi was raised by his mother and father, who taught him much. Ziashi's father always knew it was punishment for keeping Ziashi from the war. Ziashi's parents treated him like a blessing. Ziashi learned the morals and ethics of a soldier at an early age with his father drilling proverbs, sayings, and lessons into Ziashi's head. His father's teachings were his foundation, the labor his fuel, and growth was his fuel. Ziashi's mother in comparison would teach Ziashi spiritual lessons so he would know of the Spirit world, the Avatar cycle, Yin and Yang in the world, and much more

Though Ziashi was raised like a soldier child, his father and mother had no intention on letting Ziashi become a soldier for the Fire Nation. That had proved difficult ever since Ziashi's Firebending abilities began to surface. Fire Lord Azulon was determined to have every man marched to Ba Sing Se to level the great wall. Ziashi's father was doomed to fail in keeping Ziashi from war.

The day was hot, as it always was, and a glaring sun shined through the clouds of smoke. Ziashi was anticipating this day for an entire month. It was his sixth birthday. Ziashi awoke to the smell of ash and soot that he knew well. Like always he was the first to wake in the morning. Ziashi pulled some clothes on and went to go wake his father. A couple of shakes of his father's arm and Ziashi's father awoke as if he had never slept.

" 'morning, Father," Ziashi said with a smile.

"Good morning, my son," Ziashi's father replied with a smile of his own. Ziashi turned to prepare the forge for another day's work but his father stopped him, "Whoa, hold on there. We aren't working today, Ziashi. Its your birthday!"

Ziashi's smile widened even more. On days that they didn't work Ziashi's father would always take Ziashi to the fields to learn basic firebending, and Ziashi felt there would be something even more special on his birthday.

"Your mother and I have two gifts for you today," Ziashi's father pulled from under his pillow two items: A sheathe that held two twin dragon daggers and a Yin Yang talisman.

"Those are the very same daggers that I carried into battle, I pray you don't ever have to feed them," Ziashi's father said darkly, "That is your mother's Yin Yang Talisman, it is meant to keep you spiritually balance."

Ziashi always treasured his gifts, but something was different about theses gifts. It was as if they were investments in Ziashi's future.

Ziashi and his parents had breakfast and then they took young Ziashi out to a distant field. The exercises began with brief meditation followed by breathing exercises.

"Remember that a firebender's power comes from the breath," Ziashi's father always stressed this fundamental concept. "Without control of your breath you won't control the smallest spark."

Ziashi breathed in and out at a steady pace, concentrating only on inhaling and exhaling. For his age he showed a lot of discipline because without it Ziashi's father would refuse to teach Ziashi any firebending. This made Ziashi a very capable student.

The exercises continued through the next few hours but were ended abruptly. Ziashi's father froze in his place and fear spread across his face. Ziashi stared in the direction his father did and saw nothing to be afraid of, just a thick cloud in the clear sky.

Ziashi did not have a chance to ask his father what was wrong.

"Ziashi I want you to listen very close to what I am about to say," Ziashi stared deep into his father's eyes knowing something was definitely wrong. His mother's eyes began to well up with tears, "but before I tell you, you must promise me you will obey me."

"What's wrong, Father?" Ziashi pleaded his father to tell him what was wrong.

"Promise me, Ziashi!" Ziashi's father put his hands on Ziashi's shoulders. Ziashi nodded, "I need you to say you promise."

Ziashi sighed, "I promise, Father."

"Ziashi, I want you to run to the tributary as fast as you can and stay their until I come get you or until night falls," Ziashi's father kept a stern face as he spoke, "I want you to go and play with the other kids that will be there and have fun."

Ziashi nodded, "Will you and Mother be okay?"

"Don't worry Ziashi," Ziashi's Father said hugging his son. Ziashi's mother hugged Ziashi one last time. "Now go, RUN!!!"

Ziashi took off and did not look back. His feet carried him further from his home and to the Tributary. Ziashi silently wished Agni would protect his parents from whatever it was that they sent him away for. When he reached the tributary, Ziashi saw kids of all ages sitting around the water all there because their parents told them to come there. Ziashi could not bring himself to play, not with the thought of his parents being in danger lurking in his mind. Ziashi found a quiet spot and clung to his daggers and talisman, hoping to see his father arrive at the tributary to take him home. But Ziashi's father never came.

When Ziashi was sure night had fallen he and all the children who had spent a restless day at the tributary went off in their own directions. Ziashi sped off towards his home only thinking of seeing his parents again.

When Ziashi came close enough to see his house, a feeling like a blade stabbing into his gut overtook Ziashi. His house was in ruins and his parents were nowhere in sight. Ziashi raced to his house, which had been set on fire. Still, there was no sign of his parents. Ziashi called out for them but no reply came. Ziashi searched the yard frantically until he tripped over something. Ziashi slowly looked at what he had tripped over: his mother and father, who were motionless. Ziashi fell to his knees and gave his father's arm a few shakes. That was all it took to wake his father, but Ziashi's father did not stir. His mother yielded the same result and in that moment Ziashi realized he was alone. Orphaned and alone. All Ziashi could do was sit by his parents' bodies and weep.

Ziashi could not weep for long though. A noise came from some tall grass that was only a few feet from where Ziashi sat. Without warning, a raggedy man sprung out from the grass and lunged for Ziashi. Ziashi dove out of the way just in time but the man came again. Without even thinking Ziashi shot out a fire blast from his fist into the man's chest. The man reeled away in pain, looked up at Ziashi, and fled. Ziashi was bewildered at this. He was just six years old and he scared a bandit away.

Ziashi heard the sounds of marching men behind him and realized that that was not the case. Ten men clad in Fire Nation armor stood before Ziashi, following them were many of the children Ziashi saw at the tributary. One soldier, the leader, Ziashi presumed, strode towards Ziashi's parents' bodieds.

"Get away from them," Ziashi growled igniting fire in his palms. The soldier stood and towered over Ziashi.

"Boy, is me you honestly want to kill, or is it the bandits that took the lives of your parents?" the soldier asked. Ziashi extinguished the fire in his palms, "Now, that's better."

"Who are you?" Ziashi asked the soldier.

"Colonel Kenshin of the Fire Nation Army, I have orders to take custody of any children who survived the raids on the homes in this province of the Fire Nation," Kenshin introduced, "That means you are coming along with all these other children with me."

"What if I don't want to?" Ziashi challenged

"You don't really have many options here. If you stay, you will likely die," Kenshin said, "But if you come with me, I can open up a way for you to get revenge on those who did this horrible deed to your family."

Ziashi fixed Kenshin with a stare that was so piercing that it could have cleaved a metal shield in two. _Always look into the eyes of a man, you will command respect that way, _Ziashi's father's words echoed in Ziashi's mind. Meanwhile Kenshin saw Ziashi's potential rise even higher.

"What will you do?" Kenshin asked Ziashi.

"I will go with you," Kenshin grinned slyly at Ziashi's response.

"Exellent," Kenshin said quietly, "We then head to the Fire Nation Capital."

Ziashi and the other children from the province followed Kenshin and his soldiers to where their old lives ended, and their new ones would begin.

**My first fic. Please review, but only constructive criticism.**


	2. Chapter 2: Birth of a Warrior

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: the Last Airbender_**

Preface- I know I said there would be involvement of the characters from the series. Don't worry I'm getting there. Here's Chapter 2. Read and Review

Chapter 2: Birth of a Warrior

Ziashi and the group of surviving children had followed Colonel Kenshin and his men for three days. They all were en route to the Fire Nation capital. _But why, _Ziashi wondered. That was all he could wonder about. Ziashi's mind was filled with the memories of his parents, what they had taught him, and the last he had saw of them. He like most of the children, wept for the loss of his parents. During the nights his dreams would be plagued by visions of the raids and his parents' deaths would always rack his mind with grief.

It wasn't until the fourth night of travel that Ziashi did something aside from mourning. Ziashi woke with a start after having another nightmare. There was no one around to comfort him so he got up and went to go clear his head.

Ziashi left the tent and walked a little ways from the camp and went through some breathing exercises that his father had taught him. His exercises were interrupted when he felt a pair of hands lift him off the ground and cover his mouth.

"Keep your mouth shut if you know what's good for you," a fierce voice growled.

Ziashi was dragged further from the camp. He tried screaming but nothing he did could have been heard. So Ziashi did the only thing he could: Firebend.

All the inhabitants of the camp heard in the distance was a painful cry. Kenshin and his men investigated the sound and what they found was astounding. Ziashi standing over a raider whose hand had been scorched black. Kenshin stared at the raider and then at Ziashi.

"What happened here, boy?" Kenshin asked.

"I was just going out to get some fresh air when this man came up and tried taking me from the camp," Ziashi explained, "I couldn't call out for help so all I could do was manage a fiery breath."

Kenshin examined the raider, who had passed out, and carefully studied the raider's hand.

"This is quite a burn you gave him," Kenshin stated, "You may have potential yet."

Ziashi was quite confused at what was going on. All that he had done was save his own life with a basic attack and Kenshin was seemingly impressed.

"How much of firebending do you know?" Kenshin asked.

"Only some basic skills that my father had taught me," Ziashi replied. Kenshin smiled darkly.

"Lieutenant?" Kenshin turned to one of his soldiers, "Ready my war rhino, I am taking this one ahead. See that the rest of the children reach the city by tomorrow."

Kenshin motioned to Ziashi to follow. Before Ziashi knew it, he was riding at full speed with Kenshin to the Fire Nation Capital. Ziashi longed to know what the purpose of the haste was but put it from his mind as the landscape around him whipped on by.

By midday, after riding non-stop, a vast city loomed on the land scape. Ziashi was transfixed on the wonder ahead of him. He asked Kenshin where they were going but Kenshin remained silent, not even letting his eyes wander from the road leading to the capital.

* * *

Once they gained entry into the city, Kenshin took Ziashi to the Firebenders' Academy to meet the Head Fire Master. The Head Fire Master was an elderly man whose days of being a powerful firebender were done. Ziashi saw only cold man who had little left to do but train stronger initiates. 

"Ah, Colonel Kenshin. Come to have a chat, or do you have something else for me?" the Headmaster asked in a raspy voice. The two men exchanged bows before continueing

"No time to chat, master. I have _someone _I believe to have much potential that deserves to be trained," Kenshin pushed Ziashi forward towards the Headmaster. The Headmaster looked Ziashi up and down, side to side, and front to back.

"Good posture, amazing build for a boy his age," the Headmaster muttered to himself, "But that doesn't count for anything unless he can firebend."

"You'll find he has skill," Kenshin praised Ziashi, "Boy, show the Headmaster the extent of your skills."

Ziashi stared at Kenshin, this had caught him off-guard to say the least. How in the world was he supposed to impress a fire master? He only knew basic firebending skills and not much else, and now he had an unexpected task. Ziashi took a look around the room and saw a table full of candles. He walked over to the candles and shot out multiple tiny flames to light them all. Ziashi knew he would need more to impress the Headmaster. Looking into the candle lights, Ziashi concentrated only on making them grow. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply. With every breath the flames grew extensively. The flames grew to a point that they touched the ceiling of the Headmaster's quarters.

"Enough!" the Headmaster ordered and Ziashi shrunk the candle flames back down to their natural state, "Hmm… Yes… Very skilled indeed."

Ziashi turned to face Kenshin and the Headmaster. Kenshin wore a wide smile of approval and the Headmaster just kept muttering to himself.

"Well? Will he be trained, Master?" Kenshin asked not moving his eyes from Ziashi.

"Yes, of course he will. How could I refuse such a prodigy," the Headmaster laughed under his breath. Ziashi met the headmasters eyes with the same gaze his father told to use when dealing with other men. "You have a name, boy?"

Ziashi bowed and said, "Ziashi Hing."

"What say you to training here at the academy?"

Ziashi thought of his parents, he thought of who killed them, and saw retribution through the Headmaster. "I would be honored to study under you, Master."

So it was decided. Ziashi would train and become a Fire Nation warrior.


	3. Chapter 3: Ziashi and Prince Ozai

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_**

**Preface- I know the last chapter was a little short, so here is something a little longer and better.**

Chapter 3: Ziashi and Prince Ozai

_Four Years Later_

The Academy was now Ziashi's life. For four years he trained not only his firebending skills, but his armed combat skills and his unarmed combat skills. Ziashi had began learning the weapon forms of the Katana sword, the Bo Staff, and the martial art form of Wu Shu. His teachers were marveled at his skill and speed of learning. Ziashi would continuously raise the bar and surpass his masters' expectations.

Aside from combat, Ziashi studied war strategy and history. He was found to be a brilliant mind when it came to war strategy. What strategies that had took generals months to plan on the battlefield took Ziashi weeks in a classroom. What fueled Ziashi's intensity and tenacity in his education was a combination of what his parents had taught him, his wish for retribution, and the last thing Kenshin told him:

_"There is one thing you need to remember while training here, Ziashi. Never settle you expectations at your masters. If you meet their expectations, strive to surpass them."_

The masters of the Academy soon decreed that what they could offer Ziashi would be nothing compared to what he may learn at the Royal Academy. In the past they had secured the transfer of many students to the Royal Academy so that they may reach their full potential. Now, Ziashi would have his shot at a spot in the Royal Academy.

Ziashi woke up at dawn just as the sun began to rise in the east. He had made this a habit while training at the academy. He dressed down in his usual red and black prodigy attire, went to the mess hall to eat, then out to the courtyard to greet the sun. Not to long after he arrived, the other prodigies and initiates began to fall in to the courtyard to do as Ziashi did. They always kept their distance from Ziashi.

From the day he arrived at the academy, Ziashi was always rejected by the other prodigies when he attempted to make friends. It was because of the way Ziashi was the best out of all of them and always was better at what the masters would teach, with the exception of history. The other prodigies always were jealous of Ziashi's skills. Ziashi soon learned to cope with being alone at the academy. Instead of fellow students, the other prodigies soon became underlings to Ziashi. All Ziashi got out of solitude was having his own room.

When all the prodigies and initiates were in the courtyard the Headmaster emerged from his quarters to address the academy.

"As Agni rises in the east, so do we from our sleep," the Headmaster began his usual morning greeting to the prodigies and initiates. The speech lasted for at least ten minutes but something different was included that caught Ziashi's attention indefinitely.

"Today we have the honor of welcoming Prince Ozai to our academy," the Headmaster announced, this stirred feelings of fear, anticipation, and ambition in the prodigies and initiates. The only reason Prince Ozai would come to the academy was to choose a single student to go and train at Royal Academy. Ziashi always wanted to be the one to have that honor, but it was always another student.

All the prodigies and initiates were released to go and prepare for the Prince's arrival. All Ziashi did to prepare for Prince Ozai was finding a quiet spot to meditate. He concentrated only on impressing the Fire Lord during his training exercises. Prince Ozai would watch him and see a powerful warrior and accept him. But Ziashi soon found he was partly wrong.

The sound of the academy's gong signaled the coming of Prince Ozai and all the initiates and prodigies fell into line formations leaving a path in the middle for Prince Ozai to pass through. Before Prince Ozai set foot into the academy, all the prodigies and initiates knelt down and bowed simultaneously. They were forced to remain in that position until they were ordered otherwise.

Ziashi saw the Prince pass right by him, followed closely by two other people. Ziashi did not dare risk peeking to see who, though.

"Welcome, Ozai to our humble academy," the Headmaster greeted the Prince, "You will find our candidates here in the courtyard are ready to begin their exercises."

Ozai turned towards all the prodigies and initiates. "The exercises will not be necessary today, Headmaster."

The Headmaster looked taken back, "But Prince, I thought—''

"I have something else in mind this time around," Prince Ozai continued to speak as if he did not hear the Headmaster's objection, "You said that there was one Prodigy in particular that surpassed all of them. Which one?"

The Headmaster stepped forward and shouted, "Prodigy Ziashi Hing! Step forward."

Ziashi silently rose from his place and walked to the Headmaster and the Prince. Ziashi saw who was with Prince Ozai; his son, Prince Zuko, and daughter, Princess Azula.

"So this is Ziashi," Prince Ozai said, Ziashi knelt down in a bow. "What do you say to a challenge to join the Royal Academy?"

Ziashi looked up into Ozai's eyes, fixing the prince with the same gaze he gave all men. "I accept your challenge, your grace."

Prince Ozai was intrigued at the look in Ziashi's eyes; no one had ever mustered the courage to look Prince Ozai in the eyes, with the exception of family. "Then here is your challenge: Defeat my daughter in a duel. Win or lose, I'll determine whether you deserve to be trained at the Royal Academy."

The Headmaster led everyone to the dueling ring in the academy. All the prodigies and initiates took seats around the ring to see Ziashi fight Azula. Ziashi was slightly intimidated at the fact he was facing a girl in a fight. He then thought of what his father had taught him:

_"If you ever face somebody in combat do not let up, your enemy will not"_

Ziashi entered the ring and stared into Azula's eyes. They were somewhat sadistic and filled with treachery. Ziashi entered his ready stance and waited for the order to begin the duel.

"This is going to be like an Agni Kai, but you are to stop when I say," Prince Ozai barked, "AT THE READY…FIGHT!"

Ziashi led off with a swift flurry of straight blasts from his fists. Azula blocked and dodged many of them. Ziashi immediately realized he was the slower combatant. Azula deflected another flurry of straight blasts and countered with a sweeping kick-blast. Ziashi leapt over the sweep and continued with his attacks which Azula continued to dodge and block.

Ziashi soon realized his strategy of trying to hammer Azula with quick attacks was not working. Azula saw Ziashi's predicament and capitalized on the opportunity. She struck with quick attacks of her own that were somewhat more precise than Ziashi's attacks, but Ziashi could block them nevertheless.

Ziashi's problems grew when Azula came in closer. At this range the faster combatant usually has the advantage. Azula was unrelenting in her attacks; she never gave Ziashi a chance to attack, making it more difficult for him to conjure a strategy.

Ziashi could not continue on like he was, he needed to fight back, even if it compromised his defense temporarily. It was a gamble, but there wasn't much else he could do.

Ziashi saw a fiery fist flying towards his face and saw his chance. With one hand, Ziashi parried Azula's punch, with the other he pinned her arm against her chest, and threw a fiery punch of his own. Azula managed to leap backwards and dodged the blast by centimeters. Though Ziashi's attack didn't connect with Azula, it did put some distance between him and her. Ziashi now could gain the upper hand. Ziashi used a more advanced move to attack Azula. Ziashi punched both of his fists out, one above the other, combined both fists' blasts into one and fired it at Azula. It hurdled towards her faster than she could move, so Azula tried to deflect it. She partially succeeded; she parried the full brunt of the blast but it knocked her back. Azula still had her footing, though. Ziashi inhaled again, this time he shot his left foot out sending another concentrated blast at Azula. Once again she was blown back by the force of the attack. Ziashi was gaining the upper hand.

Azula was not one to give up a fight when it got tough. She waited for Ziashi to strike again with concentrated blast. Ziashi did as she expected; another dual-fisted blast. Azula pivoted her body just out of harms way and then sprinted towards Ziashi. She stuck quickly at a close range again. Ziashi unfortunately could not muster a strong enough defense in time. Azula hit him with a flurry of fire punches that, in a successive force, knocked Ziashi clean off his feet.

_No, I can't lose this, my only chance,_ Ziashi thought to himself. Azula now stood over Ziashi readying another flurry of attacks. Ziashi delivered a kick to her midsection knocking her back. Ziashi leapt from his back on to his feet and resumed his fight. Azula was slightly off-guard after being attacked after assuming victory. Ziashi attacked fast knowing that her disorientation would not last long. He leapt up into the air, kicked both his legs out in front of him and hit Azula with a blast more powerful than his previous attacks. Azula was blown from her footing onto the ground ten feet from Ziashi. Before she could get up Ziashi rushed over to where she lay and pressed a knee down across her chest, pinning her.

"Yield," Ziashi ordered. Azula's eyes flared up at this word.

"Never," Azula whispered.

Before anything else happened Prince Ozai spoke out, "ENOUGH!"

Ziashi and Azula stood up and faced Prince Ozai. "Salute your opponent."

Ziashi and Azula gave each other a bow and knelt before Prince Ozai. The Prince came over to Azula and rose her up from where she knelt.

"You did excellent Azula, you need not be ashamed," Ozai said in a dark tone. Ziashi was not sure if he should feel fear or pride. Ozai seemed to tower over him making Ziashi nervous at the very least. "I'm very impressed, which is something that does not happen often."

Ziashi felt the tenseness in his bones relax. "Thank you, your grace."

"Headmaster," Prince Ozai called, "I deem your academy unfit to train one such as Prodigy Hing."

Ziashi had done it. He had the approval of royalty and now was going to become even stronger at a new academy.

* * *

Before he knew it, Ziashi was with a royal escort walking through the palace gates. The palace was a sight to behold. It was almost like a completely different world on the inside. Everything was well-kept and clean. The gardens were beauties all there own. Ziashi could not help but wonder , though, why he was here and not a the Royal academy, making up his new quarters. When he asked the Prince Ozai about this he was told coldly to be silent. Ziashi complied immediately for he did not want to jeopardize his placement in the Royal Academy. 

"If you must know, I think it is necessary I take a higher level of involvement in your education," Prince Ozai said, Ziashi still was puzzled, "You are going to house here in the palace so I may see to it you are given the education you need and undoubtedly desire."

Prince Ozai was not at all wrong in his convictions that Ziashi desired higher learning. Ziashi felt even more pride at the Prince's words. Ziashi was brought to a room that was prepared for him. It was giant compared to what Ziashi was used to. Ziashi felt as if he was on top of the world.

"You are to stay here until I call upon you," Prince Ozai ordered, Ziashi bowed and the Prince left leaving Ziashi alone in his new room.

A few minutes passed and Ziashi heard a knock on his door. "Come on in."

Prince Zuko entered the room and immediately Ziashi went into a bow.

"Quit that, it gets annoying after awhile," Zuko ordered. Ziashi shot up immediately.

"I'm sorry, I just was always told to act a certain way around royalty," Ziashi said.

"Don't worry," Zuko seemed different than what Ziashi expected from a Prince, "My mother wanted me to come see if you are alright and if you like your room."

"Oh…Yeah, I like it a lot. Plenty of room," Ziashi commented.

The situation was a little odd for Ziashi. Never before had a boy Ziashi's own age been polite to him.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you think my father is having you stay here and not at the academy?" Zuko asked.

Ziashi simply shrugged, "To be honest I was wondering the very same thing."

"Well, at least there will be another guy around the palace," Zuko sighed slightly, "You have no idea what I have to deal with when it comes to my sister."

"I think I dealt with the worst of her in that duel," Ziashi said, Zuko shot him a surprised look.

"You think _that_ was the worst of her?" Zuko asked, "That was probably her good side if you ask me."

The two boys laughed heartedly. The laughter was interrupted by a knock on the door. An older woman entered. It was Zuko's mother, Princess Ursa.

"What's so funny, boys," Ursa asked, "Ah… so this is the youngling your father sent me to get."

Ziashi looked at Princess Ursa and was reminded so much of his own mother.

"Is something wrong?" Ursa asked. Ziashi scolded himself for senselessly staring. Ziashi shook his head quickly. "Well, welcome to the royal palace. I trust you are comfortable here?"

Ziashi nodded, "Yes, very much so."

"Glad to here," Ursa smiled and Ziashi felt a weird safe feeling. "Well we shouldn't keep Ozai waiting, come with me."

"See you later, Ziashi," Zuko gave Ziashi a pat on the back.

"Sure. See you later, Prince," Ziashi said.

"Call me Zuko," then Zuko was gone.

Princess Ursa led Ziashi through the palace to meet up with Prince Ozai. The palace was quite complex with all its halls and corridors, yet Princess Ursa led Ziashi effortlessly down each and every path until they met Prince Ozai outside the throne room.

"Thank you, wife, I'll take him from here," Prince Ozai said.

"Good luck, little one," Princess Ursa gave Ziashi one last smile before leaving the area.

"You summoned me, your grace?" Ziashi knelt down on the ground.

"Yes. Rise, Prodigy Hing," Prince Ozai ordered. Ziashi stood instantly, "My father wishes to see you, he questions my judgment in bringing you into the palace. I will leave it up to you to convince him you ought to stay. I warn you, don't fail. You do not want to besmirch me in front of the Fire Lord."

Ziashi nodded and followed Prince Ozai into the throne room. Ziashi felt sweat drip down his forehead as he entered the throne room. It was partly because he was nervous, but it was also because it was cold in the palace compared to the throne room.

Prince Ozai approached the Fire Lord and knelt, Ziashi followed in suit.

"Father, I present to you Prodigy Hing," Prince Ozai introduced.

"So this is the common filth you bring into the palace," Fire Lord Azulon said, Ziashi would have looked into the Fire Lord's eyes, but thought better of it.

"Common filth?" Ziashi muttered.

"Stay silent," Prince Ozai hissed.

"Why should I allow you stay here, filth?" the Fire Lord asked.

Prince Ozai spoke first "Because he will—"

"I asked the filth, not you, Ozai," the Fire Lord barked. "You will answer me, filth."

Ziashi was sweating heavier now that he was on the spot. "If I can stay, I will become one of your most powerful servants. I promise you."

"That's quite a claim. I pray that you know that I am not impressed easily," Ziashi braced himself for the Fire Lord's ruling, "You may stay, but if you fail to be what you intend to be… let's just say failure is not an option."

"I understand, your highness," Ziashi bowed as deep as he could.

"Now leave so Prince Ozai and I may discuss your situation further," Ziashi left the throne room as fast as he possibly could. There was something about Fire Lord Azulon that made him very uneasy. Perhaps it was the power that he imposed? Ziashi could not be sure. Ziashi returned to his room and fell asleep. He would need the rest.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you insist on bringing this filth into my palace, Ozai," the Fire Lord continued to rant on. "Of all the things you could be doing, you waste your time on this boy." 

"Father, can't you see the power this boy wields?" Ozai pleaded, "It is unlike anything I have witnessed."

"Who is he? If he does possess power like you say he does he must come from a strong bloodline," the Fire Lord stroked his goatee in anticipation for the answer.

"According to what our historians have discovered, the blood that runs through his veins is the same blood belonging to a clan of firebenders your father had executed for treason at the beginning of his rule," Ozai replied, "He has Shadow Dragon Clan blood. Not only that, but he is also directly related to _the_ Shadow Dragon."

"Really?" the Fire Lord thought hard on this, "A Shadow Dragon as my agent."

"If you allow him to be trained properly, then yes, that would be the case. What could be better than having a Shadow Dragon to do your will?" Prince Ozai encouraged.

"I wondered when he would arrive here," the Fire Lord said. Prince Ozai was confused.

"I beg your pardon, father, you expected this Prodigy?" the Fire Lord simply laughed sinisterly.

"In the past, our ancestors have been hunting down the traitorous Shadow Dragons to extinction," the Fire Lord recounted the bloody history of the Shadow Dragon rebellion, "I sought to control the remaining Shadow Dragons instead of kill them, but complications arose with that plan."

"So the raider attack on Ziashi's province…"

"Yes. And thanks to it he came here," Fire Lord Azulon looked quite pleased with what he was, "Ever since he arrived in the capital I have been keeping a close eye on the last Shadow Dragon."

"If you wanted him to come here, why didn't you just give the order to have him brought to the Royal Academy? Why the charade of not wanting him to be here?" Prince Ozai asked.

"Because I wanted him to want it, to struggle for it, therefore he will loyally serve," the Fire Lord answered, "Now all that has to happen is his training, and from there, his power at my command."

"Will you reveal what he is to him?" Prince Ozai asked.

The Fire Lord shook his head, "You will, I expect that you will only tell him enough to motivate him."

"Of course, Father."

In a distant room Ziashi slept peacefully, something that had not happened for a long time. He was completely unaware of what was in store for him.


	4. Chapter 4: Friends and Foes

_I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender_

**Preface- Sorry it took a bit to get this one up. I hope you enjoy, remember, only constructive criticism.**

Chapter 4: Friends and Foes

_Anika- Chinese for Very beautiful_

_Three months later_

"Wake up!" Ziashi ignored this noise at first.

"Ziashi, we got to get to the academy!" it was Zuko at the door. "We're going to be late."

"Keep you shirt on, I'm getting up!" Ziashi yelled through the door. He was a little dazed from the sudden wake up. Ziashi was a person who could wake easy, though. Not a minute later he met Zuko outside his room.

"Finally. We need to go or we're going to be late," Zuko warned. "Race you."

A smile spread across Ziashi's face, " Ha, you're on."

They dashed through the palace towards the academy, which happened to be on the other side of the palace. Ziashi had trouble keeping the lead, he still had trouble getting around the palace without getting lost. Because of this Zuko usually had the lead, he knew all the quickest routes to the academy.

They arrived to at the academy five minutes later with time to spare. Zuko won yet again and celebrated his triumph. This began to annoy Ziashi but he didn't bother telling Zuko. Zuko was his only friend after all. The same was said for Ziashi being Zuko's only friend, too. Ziashi learned early on that Zuko and his sister, Azula, never got along. Same was said for her friends too. They all went to the academy too. It hadn't boiled over into any fights amazingly.

The academy was ran by mostly the best teachers who weren't at war. This was a guarantee that the students would be the best.

"We better get to class," Ziashi said cutting Zuko's celebration short.

The first class they had each day was history, Ziashi didn't exactly find this stimulating but listened nonetheless. _Knowledge can overpower an army, _his father used to say. Keeping his father's words close, Ziashi studied hard. Even so he was not the top in the class, Ziashi didn't care though

The other classes Ziashi had were more interesting. After history, Ziashi went to study unarmed combat. He developed a taste for Wushu early on in his training. A swift fighting style that few studied due to the fact many desired raw strength. In the sparring matches however, he was a formidable opponent. The only student who would always beat him in this class was Ty Lee, one of Azula's friends. Ty Lee seemed to favor Tai Jitsu, and she was good at it to. She was amazingly acrobatic and swift, she couldn't fire bend though. Ziashi was secretly thankful for that fact.

The next class he had was War Strategy. This class was another he was good in.

More times than most, he would figure out strategies that took their original creators months to form in weeks. Ziashi's teachers in this class beamed at his skills.

After completing his assignment for War Strategy, Ziashi went to Fire Bending, taught by General Jian. He had the misfortune of having this class with Azula. The entire class new Ziashi was a marked opponent for Azula, it got out that he had beaten her in a dual before he began learning at the Royal Academy. When ever they sparred, all the other students were sure to stay a good distance away from where they fought. The first few sparring matches had injuries, but none belonged to the combatants.

Azula would taunt Ziashi almost as often as she taunted Zuko. Ziashi would always get the urge to light her hair on fire, but the Fire Masters always had their eyes on him and Azula.

The final class was weapons training. Ziashi had this class with Zuko, thankfully. It was also shared with Azula's friend Mai, a fire nation noble. She was always dark towards Ziashi and sort of flirtatious with Zuko. Ziashi found this to be funny.

In this class Ziashi yet again chose the unpopular weapon compared to others, the Katana and Bo Staff. Zuko was more traditional; he studied broad swords, he was especially gifted with them, that was saying something considering most were only skilled with one blade. Mai was her own story completely, she had a fascination with shurikens, knives, and darts. When ever she sparred with Zuko she would always lose to him, due to her crush. When she faced Ziashi, however, her skill outmatched his. He would argue its only because she attacked from a distance.

Today in this class everyone was ordered to practice solo. As Ziashi practiced with his bo staff he noticed a girl he never had noticed before. She was struggling with her weapons, which happened to be two short bamboo sticks. Seeing that the weapons master was helping someone else Ziashi went to go help her with her form, he had to learn to fight with a broken staff when he sparred. He quickly picked up the forms his master had taught him.

"Looks like you could use some help," Ziashi said. She turned to face him and in that moment Ziashi's breath was taken away, just as he looked into her emerald eyes. She was the most beautiful girl he ever saw, and he hadn't even liked girls yet.

"I think I got it just fine," she said in an as-matter-of-fact sort of way. Ziashi shook his head and held out his hands to take the two weapons. "I will get it sooner or later with out your help."

"You'll get it figured out sooner if you let me show you," Ziashi argued. Not seeing a way to get rid of him the girl handed her weapons over. " Hold one in front of the other at a slant and shoulders width apart. Right foot in front of the left."

He showed her some moves with relative ease and handed the weapons back to her. He walked her through setting up her stance and she mimicked the moves. It was an immediate improvement.

"See, its that simple."

"Thanks. What's your name?" she asked.

"ZIASHI!"

The two of them turned to see an angry teacher. "What are you doing?"

"Master, I was just helping her get-"

"Helping her?" he gasped and then said in a calm tone, "Are you a weapons master, Prodigy Hing?"

Ziashi shook his head and fixed his master with the same gaze he gave any who talked to him this way.

"Then tell me why you are instructing her," he ordered, Ziashi couldn't think of an excuse. He then felt something cold slap across his face and fell on his side. His master then grabbed Ziashi's collar and hoisted him off the ground. "You never assist a fellow student in this class unless instructed to. And by Agni, you never instruct a fellow student when you yourself are one, am I clear?"

Ziashi nodded, and was dropped on the training mat. He felt the right side of his face and saw a bloody hand; the flat side of his master's blade had cut his cheek. For the rest of the class Ziashi worked in complete silence, not paying any attention to the looks he got from everyone, he didn't even pay attention to the cut on his right cheek that still bled.

When the class was dismissed Ziashi headed straight for the Academy exit not waiting for Zuko. Someone grabbed his arm and he turned to see the girl he had helped.

"I'm sorry about today, if it wasn't for my poor form you wouldn't be-" Ziashi cut her off.

"Don't worry about it. It could have been worse," Ziashi said, he managed a smile, "I didn't get a chance to ask you your name."

"I guess you didn't. My name is Anika, Anika Shang." From that point Ziashi was in love, not a crush, but love.

* * *

While living in the palace, Ziashi had trouble getting used to having things done for him by servants, he wasn't royalty but as it turned out, guests of the royal family are treated like nobles. This was extremely annoying for him when the servants offered to nurse the cut on his cheek. Living on a farm he had to learn how to treat some of his own injuries when he couldn't get help from anyone. A cut like his was something the servants fretted over while he was calm about it. 

He sealed it quickly with a small flame dagger he formed. It would leave no infection, just a burn sealed scar. He didn't mind though. Zuko's mother insisted it be looked at so Ziashi let the doctor in the palace examine it. There wasn't anything that could be done so he left it to heal itself and scar.

In the months that passed Ziashi became more like the brother Zuko never had. Ziashi began feeling some sense of family finally after four years. He, Anika, and Zuko spent free time together more often then not. It was better than spending the time with Azula and her friends.

One day, on a day off from the academy, Ziashi went to go find Zuko for a sparring match. He found him, Princess Ursa, and Azula in the gardens grief stricken, except Azula didn't appear to be sad at all. Ziashi watched as Zuko sulked away and Azula left the area, the only one who was there now was Princess Ursa. Ziashi walked over to find out why she was sad, but she too disappeared. She had left a letter she had been reading on the ground near her seat. Ziashi was curious and read the letter.

It was bearing ill news of the death of Lu Ten, son of Iroh, and Zuko and Azula's cousin. Ziashi was reminded of his losses and knew the feelings Zuko and Ursa appeared to be having. Thinking that they would want to be left alone for now, Ziashi retired to his room.

After about two hours, there was a knock on his door, it was Princess Ursa.

"Prince Ozai has ordered you to come to the audience he is seeking with the Fire Lord, get your best clothes," she ordered. Ziashi felt a thrill of excitement. He had briefly met the Fire Lord before

He met up with Zuko, Azula, Prince Ozai, and Princess Azula outside the throne room. Prince Ozai took Ziashi aside for a second.

"When you enter those doors, remember to show the utmost respect to my father, be silent unless asked to speak, and pay attention," Prince Ozai ordered, Ziashi paid attention intensely as Ozai spoke.

The five of them entered the throne room, Ziashi remembered the heat of the throne room quickly. A droplet of sweat rolled down his temple.

Once they reached near the foot of the throne, Prince Ozai knelt and everyone else followed suit. Salutations were exchanged between Ozai and Fire Lord Azulon. The meeting began with Ozai showing off Azula's abilities in fire bending and her knowledge of war strategy. Ozai was pleased with the performance.

Zuko envied the appreciation Azula had always received and requested to show off his abilities in fire bending. He attempted to top Azula's performance but failed to perform any of the advanced moves. After attempting a spinning kick Zuko ended up on the ground. Ziashi turned his face from Zuko to Ozai, who frowned deeper than ever. Princess Ursa rushed to her son to comfort him and by this time the Fire Lord lost his patience.

"Are you going to get to the point of this meeting, Ozai, or are you going to waste more of my time by having the _filth_ display his skills, if any?" the Fire Lord asked. The flames at the base of the throne grew to show his frustration.

"If the _Prodigy_ will oblige to my wishes, and if he is up to the challenge," Ozai was in essence ordering Ziashi to show his abilities before the Fire Lord.

_And shame Zuko? _Ziashi said in his mind.

"I would rather not waste precious time of the Fire Lord," Ziashi said. Zuko sent him a smile, Ozai however felt much discontent for Ziashi at these words.

"Ozai, you will get to the point of this meeting right now, the rest of you leave," the Fire Lord ordered. Everyone prepared to leave but stopped to hear the Fire Lord say, "Except you, filth."

Ziashi felt a cold shiver run down his spine. He knelt back down in his place unsure of what awaited him as everyone else left.

"Father you must realize now that with Lu Ten's death, that Iroh will not be able to continue the Royal line; your blood," Ozai said, "Both my children are alive and well. Revoke Iroh's birthright and let me take your place as Fire Lord when your time comes."

"You are asking me to betray my eldest son. Even after the loss of his only son?" the fury of the Fire Lord could not be more personified by the throne's flames. "I would sooner make this filth Fire Lord."

"Father, I only want the best for the future of the Fire Nation," Ozai pleaded.

"You have yet to learn the pain of losing an only son!" the Fire Lord roared, "You have committed a terrible crime here Ozai. Your punishment will fit your crime. Now leave this instant."

Ozai stood to leave and Ziashi was prepared to follow.

"I don't recall telling you to leave, Filth."

Another shiver ran down Ziashi's spine as he knelt yet again. He was more nervous than ever, it didn't help now that he was one-on-one with the Fire Lord.

When Ozai was gone, Fire Lord Azulon finally spoke, "These four years seem to have made you stronger. Excellent. You may prove to be useful after all."

Ziashi simply nodded as he fixed the Fire Lord with his stern gaze.

"I also notice you are a friend of Prince Zuko," the Fire Lord said, "Interesting."

"My son sees you as being powerful, I on the other hand saw you as another concession to his inexpierience. But perhaps I am wrong, perhaps you will be a champion of the Fire Nation," the Fire Lord spoke with sincerity, "I implore you, stay in you room tonight. You will understand tomorrow. I warn you; disobey me and I will personally see to your punishment."

Ziashi left the throne room in complete silence with a loathing for Fire Lord Azulon. He couldn't shake the feeling that the Fire Lord wanted him to disobey.

* * *

The next few hours of the day Ziashi spent trying to figure out what was going to happen 

"Your punishment will fit your crime."

"You have yet to learn the pain of losing an only son!"

Ziashi knew he stood no chance against the Fire Lord, but he knew he stood a chance at stalling any plot against Zuko. If not that he could delay it long enough to be made public.

Without another thought Ziashi made for Zuko's room and waited outside for whatever ill will came down the fire-lightened corridor. For an hour Ziashi waited. He was so focused on defending this room he began to notice every little noise, every shadow, but Ziashi saw right through what was there and what was not.

When Ziashi just began to think it was a hoax something caught his attention. There was a servant walking down the corridor unaware of Ziashi's presence. All the servant saw was the silhouette of a small boy before he was tackled to the ground by it.

Ziashi landed on top of his target and placed one of his daggers on its throat. "What are you doing here, servant?" Ziashi said quietly

"I should ask you the same thing-ouch," Ziashi pressed the dagger into the servant's throat.

"Stay quiet, tell me what you were on your way to do," Ziashi growled.

"Alright. I was just coming to check on the little prince," the servant gulped the words, Ziashi was still unconvinced and pressed the blade deeper, "Ahh. Okay, I was told just to come here and see if Zuko was asleep, that's all. I swear."

Ziashi grabbed the collar of the servant's shirt, heaved him closer so they were face to face and said, "Who sent you?"

"I was told to check on Zuko by another servant, I swear."

"I'm going to let you go. Tell your master that Zuko is asleep, but I warn you. If your master means to hurt Zuko or you tell them about me I will ensure that this dagger tastes your blood," Ziashi said sternily. The servant ran as fast as he could from Zuko's room.

Ziashi leaned against the bedroom door, sheathed his daggers, and waited…

… "He reported that Prodigy Hing is standing guard outside the young Prince's room. He also said that the Prodigy is ready to kill anything that gets too close to the room," another servant told Princess Ursa. This news didn't seem to lighten her mood.

"Forget this conversation, you shouldn't be punished for my defiance," Princess Ursa ordered.

Ursa left the servant and went straight to Zuko's room. When she neared it, she saw exactly as the servant reported. Ziashi leaned against the bedroom door with his daggers drawn. Ursa figured she'd been seen by him seeing as he met her gaze.

"Who's there? I warn you, I will not stay my blades," Ziashi warned.

"Ziashi, its me, Zuko's mother," Ziashi immediately lowered his daggers. "What are you doing?"

Ziashi fumbled around with the words for a second, "They are going to kill Zuko, I want to make sure that they have to fight for that task. They won't kill my friend without a fight."

Ursa smiled at these words and Ziashi's gesture to protect Zuko.

"I need to say good-bye to my son, I am trusting you to look after him now. Will you do that?" Ziashi looked stunned at Princess Ursa's request.

"Wait, why are you going?" Zuko asked. "What's going on?"

"For your sake I hope you never know the full truth about what is occurring tonight. Be safe and watch out for Zuko, he'll do the same for you," at these words of Princess Ursa's Ziashi nodded still keeping his eyes on hers.

Princess Ursa entered Zuko's room and woke him up.

"Huh, wha-"

"Honey, listen. Everything I have done has been for you. Everything I have done has been to protect you. Never forget who you are," Princess Ursa said into Zuko's ears. Zuko slipped into his sleep after these words were spoken. Ursa kissed him on the forehead and laid him down. She took one last look upon her son and left the room to give Ziashi her final instructions.

Ziashi still stood guard outside Zuko's room and was getting tired from staying up.

"Ziashi, there no longer is any need to guard this room, Zuko will be safe," Ziashi was utterly confused. "Now get out of here, get back to your room and stay there until tomorrow."

Ziashi nodded and prepared to run and not stop until he reached the safety of his room and the comfort of his bed. He, however, instead hugged Princess Ursa, the one person he had close to being a mother. He then dashed away and after that Ziashi nor Zuko saw Princess Ursa again.

Ziashi spent a restless night in the confines of his room with his daggers drawn. He couldn't shake off the feeling that someone may have been coming for him. Knowing that he had conspired to prevent a royal order from being carried out. If that was the case he would have plotted to escape the palace.

When he was sure it was morning, Ziashi left his room, but cautiously. Ziashi first went to Zuko's room. On the way there he ran into Azula.

"Guess what?" Azula said in a goading tone.

"I don't have time for this. Move out of the way," Ziashi ordered. Azula just laughed, and at this, Ziashi's hands ignited.

"I thought you'd like to know my grandfather died last night," Azula said not feeling sorry at all for the loss, the sadistic tone in her voice was as good as any indicator of that.

"Is that supposed to make me cry?" Ziashi growled. His patience with Azula was wearing thin as the flames in his hands grew. "Get out of my way. Now!"

"Oh there's more," Azula sneered. She stepped up to Ziashi till they were nose to nose, "Mommy disappeared last night, so it seems."

Ziashi threw the fire in his palms at Azula but she dodged them and Ziashi got past her. He went to Zuko's room and didn't find him there. Ziashi then ran to the gardens and found not only Zuko, but a somber Ozai. Ziashi then knew for once Azula's words had been sincere.

* * *

Later that day former Fire Lord Azulon was cremated and Prince Ozai inherited the throne and became the newly crowned Fire Lord Ozai, in compliance with his father's dieing wishes. Ziashi had a feeling that wasn't sincere, but he didn't dare challenge the new authority. From this point on, he'd carry out Princess Ursa's last wishes and fight to survive the dark times that were ahead. 


	5. Chapter 5: For Love and Honor Part I

**_I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender._**

_Important Chapter_

Chapter 5: For Love and Honor (Part I)

_Four Years Later_

As the years passed, the Fire Nation Capital became increasingly more depressing. Fire Lord Ozai made it law that any men of sixteen years of age or older may be subjected to the draft. Many, however, volunteered because the military at least payed decently compared to all other professions. The citizens at one time started a rebellion because of the high taxes for the war. The rebellion was quashed in a matter of days after the Fire Nation army tore through the city killing any and all suspected rebels. To get the point across even further, Ozai ordered one more member of each rebel family executed and another imprisoned. This was meant to discourage further rebellions, and it worked. No one dared to even think of rebellion in the Fire Nation.

Ziashi, now fourteen years old, had gone from a boy to a young man. He was broadly built for his age. His once long hair had been shaved to a buzz, the topknot was shaved too. Fire Lord Ozai did not approve of this at first, but he accepted the act seeing how he had told Ziashi about his Shadow Dragon ancestry and how he himself was related to the warrior once known as _the_ Shadow Dragon. It seemed only fitting that Ziashi follow the tradition of his ancestry.

When Ziashi was not training he was spending more and more time with Anika. Ziashi learned early on that Anika was not a warrior, but more of a diplomatic person; a rare quality in the Fire Nation. Anika's father, Ryu, took her under his wing and intended to have her take his place in the royal court as an advisor to the Fire Lord. Ziashi hoped she would use the power to bring hope to the people of the Fire Nation, for the Fire Nation's domination of the war did not bring happiness to the majority of them.

Ziashi would sneak out of the palace just to see Anika, he had to sneak out because he rarely was let out of the palace walls. Ziashi would take her out to see different spots of the city that were beautiful such as the gardens, the water front, and plenty of other places. Their relationship was no longer simple infatuation, it was slowly becoming genuine love.

Ziashi and Zuko were training harder than ever. They both were preparing to join the war with different reasons. Ziashi wished to discover more of what happened on his sixth birthday eight years before. Zuko on the other hand wanted the approval of his father, something he never received. One reason the two young men had in common was getting a chance to claim honor and glory on the battlefield.

Iroh was responsible for some extra-curricular training to give Ziashi and Zuko. He had retired from his status as General Iroh and spent his days training Zuko and Ziashi. Ziashi had a sudden liking to Iroh when he first met him. One reason was because he sort of became a second father to Ziashi and Zuko. He would also teach them some powerful secrets to their firebending techniques. One of these techniques was channeling their firebending through their weapons. Ziashi learned to do this with his bo staff, rather than his katana, and Zuko learned through his broadswords. Zuko learned this skill faster due to his better skill in armed combat.

During one of their training sessions Anika unexpectedly burst into the training grounds in the palace in tears. Ziashi dropped his bo staff and ran to her. As they met, Anika threw her arms around Ziashi and buried her head in his shoulder. Ziashi held her for what seemed like an eternity.

"Ziashi, th-they… it's terrible," Anika sobbed, Ziashi was at a loss for comforting words.

"What's happened? Anika, what's wrong?" Ziashi asked still holding her close. Zuko and Iroh by now were listening.

"Its F-Father… he's been imprisoned," Anika said faintly.

"What? Why?" Ziashi asked. It had to have been a terrible offense towards the Fire Lord himself for him to imprison an advisor.

"I don't know, b-but I heard it had to do with an attack, and some draftees," Anika whimpered, "My mother is pleading to the Fire Lord for his release but I know it won't work."

Ziashi, still holding Anika, turned to Zuko and Iroh.

"Iroh, you're the Fire Lord's brother. Can't you-" Iroh cut Ziashi off.

"Even if I could influence my brother to release her father, he wouldn't," Iroh said. He turned away from the hurt girl Ziashi held, "My brother is many things, but forgiving is not one of them. I'm sorry, child."

Ziashi rounded on Iroh at these words, letting go of Anika, "You're not even going to try?"

"Politics are not simply cut and dry, Ziashi. Especially those of the Fire Nation," Iroh said, Ziashi know that was Iroh's word, "The best intentions may have dangerous results, remember that."

Ziashi knew he was beat, but he at least wanted to give Anika some hope, "What if I were to talk to Anika's father and the Fire Lord?"

Iroh shook his head, "You may end up sharing a cell next to Anika's father. You play a very dangerous game."

I at least can figure out why her father was imprisoned."

"True. A word of caution; be careful of what you do when you discover what got him imprisoned," Iroh warned.

Ziashi said his farewell to Anika, Zuko, and Iroh to head to the prison of the Fire Nation capital. He was about half-way there when Iroh met up with him. Ziashi was not in the mood for his company though.

"I doubt they will admit a fourteen-year-old into the prison," Iroh reasoned. Not seeing a way out of it, Ziashi allowed Iroh to come along. Ziashi didn't speak to him until they arrived at the prison

"You could have talked to the Fire Lord, couldn't have you," Ziashi said staring at the grinning face of Iroh.

"True, but in any battle, be it with words or weapons, the side with the most intelligence has the advantage," Iroh said as if he were reciting a poem, "You should at least know what you are talking if you speak to my brother."

Ziashi, though frustrated at Iroh's little game, thanked him.

Iroh had the guards at the prison gates allow them access. After entering the prison, Ziashi felt a cold shiver run down his spine. The sight of the prisoners being led to torture chambers made his stomach churn, but that was nothing compared to the feeling he felt when looking at who came out of them. A guard escorted Ziashi and Iroh to Ryu Shang's cell and left at the order of Iroh.

"Councilman Shang, I presume," Iroh said with a bow.

Ryu looked up from where he sat and looked back down into his steel cell again.

"General Iroh," he then noticed Ziashi, "Giving a noble the tour?"

"No, councilman," Ziashi answered, "I am Ziashi Hing, Fire Nation Prodigy, and a friend of your daughter."

Ryu's head shot up looked straight at Ziashi. His eyes squinted through the dark to make Ziashi out. "You know my daughter." He then noticed Ziashi's scar, "Yes, you must be him. The cut on your cheek gives it away."

Ziashi felt the scar on his cheek, he had not forgotten, "I don't want to waste your time so I'll cut to the chase. Why did the Fire Lord imprison you? It might help me secure your release."

Ryu simply laughed, it was a cold and mocking, "I appreciate the gesture, but don't bother. My fate is sealed in this cage."

"Why don't your just tell me anyway," Ziashi said calmly. Ryu gave him a look of disgust and sighed.

"I guess you aren't going to leave me alone until I tell you, huh?" Ziashi shook his head without emotion, "You heard about the attack on the Southern Water Tribe from 4 years ago, right?"

"I heard it was a raid," Ziashi interjected. News from the frontlines tended to get twisted.

"It was an attack and don't let anyone tell you differently," Ryu barked, "I discovered that the army sent there was meant to cripple them and let the tribe die. I was looking into this when I was preparing to advise the Fire Lord to assimilate the tribe into our nation as our next colony."

"What in Agni's name does this have to do with your imprisonment?" Ziashi growled.

"Let him continue, Ziashi," Iroh said coolly.

"The use of these particular soldiers spiked my interest when I saw they all were draftees of raider attack on the Xiang forge Province six years ago," Ryu continued taking a breath, "So I dug deeper into the raider attack…I discovered it was ordered by Fire Lord Azulon and the masters of the Royal Academy so the surviving children could be taken into the army and increase its numbers. I believe you are aware of Fire Lord Azulon's 'orphans of war act'? Well this was the little loop-hole that is being exploited."

Ziashi felt as if he had taken ten blows to the stomach. The Xiang Province was where he had lived before that "raider" attack.

"That's not all," Ryu continued, "They were looking for three people, the last Shadow Dragons. Fire Lord Azulon sought to put their little clan to a close and take the last child of the Shadow Dragon Clan as his own personal agent."

Ziashi clenched his fists so hard that his nails drew blood. It couldn't be true, Fire Lord Ozai himself told him his people were all the first to die in the war and honored servants of the royal family. Why would the fire lords before Ozai order their executions?

"You…are…you're lying," Ziashi said through clenched teeth.

"Oh really?" Ryu challenged, "Then why did they lock me up? Because they were bored?" Ryu argued.

"What makes you think the masters of the royal academy are behind this?" Ziashi said clutching the bars of the cell.

Ryu simply shrugged, "I honestly don't know what to tell you, but you will see what they really are soon enough. I guarantee it," Shang said in a cautioning voice. Ziashi left without another word, leaving red metal bars from where his hands were.

"Your time is most appreciated, councilman," Iroh bowed to Ryu and ran to catch up with Ziashi, who looked likely to burn anything that got in his way as he walked.

Iroh waited until they left the prison to talk to Ziashi, who did not stop to listen, "Ziashi! Ziashi, wait! You can't change what happened to your family."

"Leave me alone!" Ziashi yelled back, "I may not be able to bring them back, but I can at least make sure those responsible die for lying to me and for spilling my family's blood!"

"Wait! Ziashi, don't be so rash," Iroh pleaded stepping towards Ziashi carefully. Ziashi blew fire from his mouth just out of range of Iroh, as a warning.

"Did you know about this? Wait…Did you have anything to do with it?" Ziashi demanded answers. Iroh simply stared blankly.

"Am I ruthless enough to actually murder innocents and take children from their homes to use them as soldiers?" Iroh asked.

"I don't know. I wasn't in the Earth Kingdom when you laid waste to it," Ziashi stammered, "You probably orphaned kids and murdered innocents and destroyed homes, just as they did to _me_!"

Iroh looked crest-fallen, "I didn't say I was proud of it."

These words disarmed Ziashi, he was at a loss for words.

"Walk with me," Iroh ordered. Ziashi followed with a hung head.

Iroh led Ziashi down through the city back to the palace, "War is one of the most terrible things that exists in our world. The worst things some do happen on the battlefield. I am doing what I can do to redeem myself of my deeds," Iroh said remembering the loss of his son, "Some, like the masters of the academy, feel no remorse for their crimes and the slaughters they inherited. They continue them as if they were a natural function. There are those who regret and those who do not. Remember that."

Never in all of Ziashi's training had he had a lesson like the one Iroh just gave him. However, the lesson did not help Ziashi decide what he should do. When he felt the words return to him, he said, "Iroh, about what I said…I'm sorry."

"I know. Anger makes one do things out of the ordinary," Iroh laughed. The usual wide grin returned to his face.

"What do I do now? I feel…lost," Ziashi said.

"Complete your training. As for your new enemies, what you do about them will be for you to decide," Iroh said, Ziashi felt another one of Iroh's proverbs coming, "Every man controls his destiny."

Ziashi then knew what his road now was; the Fire Nation, his own people, had destroyed his people, his home, and his family giving Ziashi his incentive for retribution. He did not care what it would take, but his hatred and anger burned in him like the fire in the sun. The Shadow Dragons would have their revenge.


	6. Chapter 5: For Love and Honor Part II

**I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_**

**Thank you to those who have submitted reviews.**

Chapter 5: For Love and Honor (Part II)

Ziashi told no one of what he learned from Anika's father. He knew that the vendetta that he had against the Royal Academy was his and his alone.

The nightmares that plagued his sleep evolved into new ones; Ziashi now saw his masters laying waste to his home and his parents. This turned into fuel for Ziashi's drive to attain his retribution.

Ziashi's masters saw an improvement in his performance, which they did not think was possible. They were pleased to know that their champion would be powerful when presented to the Fire Lord as a fire master. They did not even suspect that Ziashi was plotting their downfall.

The next prodigies' break from the Royal academy brought drastic events for the Fire Nation. For the longest time, Ziashi had listened to Zuko rave about wanting a chance to sit in on his father's war council in the Fire Lord's war chamber. Ziashi could not care less about it.

"What is so special about listening to a bunch of old army bigwigs planning their next move?" Ziashi asked.

"That's just it. What's not special about knowing inside information on the war?" Zuko countered. He yearned to learn more of how war was fought and planned, "Besides, knowledge is power. If I am going to be Fire Lord…"

Ziashi sighed at this. There would be no stopping Zuko getting into the war room. Zuko dragged Ziashi to the chamber where they met Iroh. Zuko then begged Iroh to let them sit in on the meeting. After Zuko's pleading, Iroh decided to let Zuko and Ziashi into the meeting but with a warning, "If the two of you are to be apart of this meeting, you're going to be silent."

They nodded and entered the war chamber. Fire Lord Ozai sat perched in his chair at the end of the long table; the other military leaders were seated along side a table with a massive world map. Ziashi, Zuko, and Iroh took their seats near the Fire Lord's perch. The meeting began with the overall situation of the Fire Nation concerning the war. As expected, the Fire Nation armies were overpowering the other nations little by little.

General Jian, the middle-aged Firebending master of the royal academy whom Ziashi hated, began outlining another plan for defeating the Earth Kingdom, "We have reports that the drill's secrecy has not been compromised; the Earth Kingdom is unaware of the weapon. Unfortunately, I don't think we can wait for its completion."

The council stirred and muttered amongst each other. One of the councilmen spoke out wondering what General Jian could possibly have in mind, "What would you suggest, General?"

"The Tributary north of Chameleon Bay. The tributary leading right to the wall of Ba Sing Se," General Jian placed Fire fleet markers on the area of the tributary, "If all of you recall General Iroh's attempt to take Ba Sing Se, you remember he attacked Ba Sing Se at the southern wall. I suggest we smash the city walls from the east with the navy. We will be out of range of any Earth Kingdom offensive and in range for our own."

The council nodded approvingly, Ziashi however threw his piercing gaze upon General Jian. The council members, including Jian, saw this and Ziashi received unwanted attention.

"You have something to say about the strategy, my pupil?" General Jian asked tersely. Ziashi looked to Iroh and Ozai unsure of what to do, "I'm sure everyone here would be interested to hear what a _student_ has to say about a general's plan."

There were a few chuckles that came from the council. The laughter went flat when Fire Lord Ozai's voice rung through the chamber, "Actually, General Jian, I would like to hear what Ziashi has to say. Speak, Prodigy."

Zuko and Iroh gave Ziashi smiles of encouragement. Ziashi studied the map for a few seconds and then stood to address the council. "Judging from what you depicted here, General, you plan on sending a fleet of one hundred vessels to bombard Ba Sing Se, correct?"

General Jian nodded, "I'm waiting for the punch-line."

"Your plan has a few fatal flaws," Ziashi said, "For instance, the tributary leading to the walls of Ba Sing Se will bottle-neck the fleet, trapping them in the case that an enemy fleet engages them. That brings me to my next point; the Water Tribe Fleets that are known to guard that area. They have will outmatch your fleet simply by being in their own element. A frozen ship is a useless ship."

Jian's face began to grimace as Ziashi tore apart his strategy, "I'm not done yet. You also did not figure in the Earth Kingdom fleet fighting alongside the Water Tribe. All that has to happen for defeat is our fleet going into that tributary. The enemy fleets will trap them and undoubtedly there will be Earth Kingdom terra teams waiting on the eastern shores to hit the fleet from land. Your impatience would cost us a hundred vessels; a needless sacrifice."

The council was appalled. Ziashi had made excellent points and they immediately saw that General Jian's strategy was foolhardy.

"Interesting," Fire Lord Ozai muttered, "I can't say I will approve your strategy, General. Patience would seem like the better course this time."

General Jian shot Ziashi a scowl of deep-contempt. He had just been beaten by a student. Jian's blood boiled. "My Lord, you aren't seriously taking this boy's counsel."

"Wrong," Fire Lord Ozai said roughly. "The Prodigy was very much right in his criticism of the plan."

"This is unacceptable," General Jian spat and rounded on Ziashi, "How dare you criticize me in front of the Fire Lord and this council."

The general's face turned deep red with fury, "If you think you will get away with this mockery, you are very much mistaken you filthy, little cur."

Ziashi's anger flared, "Don't think for a moment you can scare me, General Jian."

Everyone only could watch as the two firebenders tempers raised. Iroh tried to force Ziashi to sit down but the words failed to be heard by Ziashi.

"I don't intend to scare you, my pupil. I intend to challenge you; if you think you are great enough to speak against my plan then you must be great enough to accept a challenge of an Agni Kai."

Those last words did no yield the effect General Jian thought they would. In fact Ziashi stood tall and said, "I accept your challenge, General Jian."

The blood drained from General Jian's face but he did not show any discomfort. "Great. I look forward to your defeat." General Jian marched out of the war chamber leaving an eerie silence. Ziashi sat back down not bothering to notice the troubled look that Zuko gave him, or the rare dark smile Ozai gave.

The meeting continued with another old general taking the time to enact another offensive against the Earth Kingdom, "The Earth Kingdom defenses are concentrated here; a dangerous battalion of their strongest earthbenders and fiercest warriors. I am recommending the 41st division."

The Generals exchanged looks of uncertainty. One general with a long beard brought a point up, "But the 41st is entirely new recruits. How do you expect them to defeat a powerful Earth Kingdom Battalion?"

"I don't," the other general said, "They'll be used as a distraction while we attack from the rear. What better to use as bait than fresh meat?"

"You can't sacrifice an entire division like that!" Zuko protested standing straight up, "Those soldiers love and defend our nation. How can you betray them?"

Ziashi agreed with Zuko but something rooted him to the ground, all the generals' eyes were upon Zuko, for he had just committed a great action destined with terrible consequences.

The Fire Lord's voice rang out to break the silence, "Zuko! Your challenge of the general is an act of great disrespect."

The flames around the Fire Lord's seat grew to personify his rage, "There is only one way to resolve your actions with the general; Agni Kai. Do you accept or are you as much a coward as the Avatar?"

Zuko looked at the general who had challenged and spat, "I will accept the challenge. And he will be defeated quickly. I am not afraid!"

The other generals looked nervous; this was something completely different than what they imagined to occur in the meeting. Two Agni Kai challenges in minutes, it was unheard of. Ziashi was not one to let a matter like this go unresolved. He stood up between the general and Zuko, "This accomplishes nothing! Why not draw up a new strategy, one that will suit all our wishes."

"Only a coward walks away from certain victory," the general said to Ziashi.

"And the brave sacrifice any life but their own?" Ziashi barked.

"I would challenge you, Prodigy, but seeing how you have to face General Jian I will simply just enjoy watching your defeat at his hands and listening to this sound." The general started to clap in a mocking manner.

"SILENCE!" the Fire Lord ordered, "I will not have this feud unfold in my court! All of you get out of my sight, this meeting is adjourned!"

A sly grin ran across the general's face. Both Ziashi's and Zuko's eyes were aflame as they scowled at the general.

* * *

Ziashi waited nervously outside of the arena with Zuko. Neither of them could remember the last time they were this anxious. To Zuko, this was a chance to prove his worth to his father. For Ziashi, it was his first enemy to defeat on his road to retribution.

The sounds of the crowd could be heard from Ziashi's and Zuko's ready room. All of them yearned to see an Agni Kai to remember. It was not what Ziashi considered comforting. If it weren't a question of honor Ziashi would not have been meditating and waiting to step out into the ring.

Zuko was not afraid. He was ready to defeat that old general. Zuko would win the approval of not only his father, but the entire Fire Nation.

Iroh entered the ready room a few minutes before the Agni Kais would begin.

"Good luck to both of you. Your opponents are not by any means weak," he told the two men. Zuko seemed to be the only one who acknowledged Iroh's words. Ziashi was so wrapped up in killing General Jian, Iroh knew this all too well.

"When you step out there to face General Jian do not let revenge and anger rule your battle. Let the feeling of passion for your loved ones fuel your fire, Ziashi," Iroh whispered into Ziashi's ear. Ziashi nodded, he would not let himself get carried away.

A soldier entered the ready room and addressed both Zuko and Ziashi, "They are ready for you."

Iroh bid his farewell to the two boys and left for the stands. Ziashi looked into Zuko's eyes unsure of what to say, if there was anything to be said.

"Let's get this over with," Zuko said slapping Ziashi's shoulder.

"Let's."

The two of them entered the arena and were greeted with a roar of applause. Ziashi looked through the stands and spotted Anika who waved frantically to him.

Zuko stepped up to the ring first and faced away from the other end of the ring. He was ready, but when he turned to see who his opponent was, he and Ziashi were shocked beyond belief. It was Fire Lord Ozai. The sound of the gong to begin the Agni Kai rang through the arena, but Zuko did begin to fight. Instead he knelt down on his hands and knees to plead mercy to his father.

"Father, I only had the Fire Nation's best interests at heart. I'm sorry I spoke out of turn!" Zuko pleaded.

"You will fight for your honor," Ozai ordered walking towards Zuko. Zuko bowed even deeper.

"I meant no disrespect. I am your loyal son," Zuko continued to bow deeply.

"Rise and fight, Prince Zuko!" Ozai roared.

"I won't fight you," Zuko declared. Tears began to stream down his face.

Ozai went into his ready stance readying a flame in his hand, "You will learn respect and suffering will be your teacher!"

Zuko looked straight into his father's eyes and Ozai shot a blast of fire into Zuko's face. Zuko reeled back and screamed in agony with his face in his hands.

"NO!" Ziashi yelled in shock. He had promised Ursa… He promised her he would protect Zuko… He had failed…

"Get out of my sight, you poor excuse for a prince," Ozia ordered, Zuko ran as fast as he could out of the ring. Ziashi began to follow.

"Where do you think you are going, Prodigy?" Ozai asked, Ziashi turned nervously back towards the ring, "You have not dueled yet. I forbid you to walk away from this challenge."

Ziashi's mind was racing faster than ever. Did this mean he to would have to face the Fire Lord? Even with that perplexing question, Ziashi continued to walk towards the ring, towards his imminent doom. He saw Azula in the stands pleased to see her brother's shame, and Iroh faced away from the ring, them Ziashi saw Anika; her beautiful, black hair blowing in the wind, her emerald eyes, and a face that gave Ziashi the courage the will to kneel and wait for the duel to begin.

Ziashi knelt facing away from the opposite side of the ring. He knew he was doomed, but he would fight the Fire Lord nonetheless. He rose to face Ozai, but it was not Ozai who stood at the end of the ring, it was General Jian, Ziashi's firebending master. Ozai now sat in his reserved seat to oversee the dual.

"You will face the one who challenged you," Ozai declared. Ziashi took one last look at Anika and readied himself. His Yin Yang talisman brushed against his chest, and Ziashi saw an image of his parents flicker in his mind. He heard their words that he still held dear and remembered once again. Then Ziashi saw it turn to fire, the fire that he held in the palms of his hands.

Ziashi threw straight punches of fire towards General Jian in swift succession, one after another. General Jian, however, dodged and blocked each blast and countered Ziashi's attacks with a more advanced firebending move. General Jian spun his foot around in a kicking motion that sent a wave of fire towards Ziashi. Ziashi luckily dove through a gap in the large wave. When he regained his footing, Ziashi was blown back by another wave. He regained his footing again, deflecting wave after wave, but was getting worn out in the process. Ziashi attempted attacking General Jian with a dual-fisted fire blast with one fist above the other. It was unsuccessful.

General Jian then sent a flurry of blasts at Ziashi. Ziashi deflected the first few but the rest he dodged or was hit. The attacks hit him so swiftly that he did not know he was on his back until he saw the red sky above him. Burned and exhausted, Ziashi remained on the ground.

_He's too strong, all those advanced moves, _then Ziashi realized General Jian's critical error: all advanced and extensive moves.

"Give up, Prodigy?" General Jian gawked.

Ziashi rose slowly to his feet and stepped into his ready stance. General Jian simply laughed and reignited his palms. Ziashi lit flame daggers in his hands with a new tactic. Ziashi sent a round-kick fire blast at General Jian. While the General deflected the shot with ease, Ziashi, with surreal speed, charged General Jian and engaged him in close combat.

Ziashi's fire daggers combined with his Wushu martial arts was exactly what General Jian couldn't combat. Close combat left no time for long, drawn out moves, no matter how powerful. Ziashi made a chop at General Jian's neck, but General Jian stepped out of the way and dodged _that_ blow. Ziashi had forced General Jian to open his legs up for attack, and slashed his flame dagger across the back of General Jian's left knee. That brought General Jian to his knees giving Ziashi another opportunity to attack, and he did. Ziashi slashed his fire dagger straight down General Jian's spinal column, then delivered a final blast of fire to General Jian's head. Ziashi's opponent fell to the mat, defeated.

Ziashi had just beat one of the strongest fire masters in the Fire Nation, _his _fire master. His retribution had begun. He had expected cheers from the crowd but instead heard a subtle silence. Ziashi stared down at General Jian, who was motionless.

This had been Ziashi's wish, but he didn't expect revenge to feel like a steel blade cutting his flesh. Fire Lord Ozai stepped over the corpse of General Jian and his eyes went from his fallen general to the one who slew him. Ziashi fell to his knees and a deep bow, praying he would not be punished for killing the general.

"Rise, Prodigy Hing," Fire Lord Ozai ordered. Ziashi rose slowly and met the Fire Lord's eyes. "People of the Fire Nation, I give you the honorable victor: PRODIGY HING!"

The crowd erupted into cheers, but Ziashi's mood was not lightened. He simply left the arena seemingly grief-stricken. Anika left her seat to go after him. She checked the ready room, but it was empty. She kept searching until she found Ziashi outside of the Royal Academy, sitting against a wall and…crying?

Anika approached Ziashi slowly and knelt to his level. She was at a loss for words.

"Funny thing, victory. Who'd of thought it would reduce me to this?" Ziashi said sorrowfully.

Anika took his hands in hers and they stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. Then Anika and Ziashi came together in a deep kiss that seemed to last even longer. Ziashi held Anika delicately in his arms as they came apart. Anika's eyes said this however, _No. It's my turn to hold you._

Ziashi and Anika laid down on the grass next to the wall. Anika nestled herself against Ziashi with her arms wrapped around him. They both felt as if they could stay there forever. Forgetting the world around them, Ziashi and Anika only concentrated on their warm embrace. From that point on they were in love.

Together.

* * *

The next day Ziashi awoke early to a knock on his bedroom door. Zuko entered a changed young man. The left side of his face was bandaged for the burn that was healing underneath. The grace in his golden eyes was gone and replaced with cold severity.

"Zuko?" Ziashi muttered peering through the dark in his room.

"I have come to say good-bye," Zuko stated. The words wounded both he and Ziashi, they were like brothers, inseparable until death. "I have been exiled."

"No. How can the Fire Lord do this?" Ziashi asked, he was up on his feet now.

"He's the Fire Lord. His word is rule," Zuko recited, "Now the only way I can return home is if I capture the Avatar and bring him home in chains."

"The Avatar has been gone for a hundred years! He expects you to find a man who may be dead?" Ziashi protested futilely.

"Yes, that is exactly what I must do," Zuko said with a cold voice, "I must be going, if I am not gone by day break I am a dead man."

"I'm going with you," Ziashi said, Zuko smiled what smiles he had left at Ziashi's gesture.

"No you're not. This is my quest, my struggle, _my _honor," Zuko said painfully. Ziashi and Zuko grabbed eachother's right fore-arm with a heated grasp.

"I guesss this is farewell, until we meet again," Ziashi said quietly.

"Indeed," Zuko said, he turned and left Ziashi's room. Ziashi went to the palace's highest point and watched the ocean until Zuko's ship was out of sight.

_My loyalty is forever to you, Prince Zuko, _Ziashi said in his mind.

"I swear it."


	7. Chapter 6: Crashing Down

_**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

**This is the start of an important string of chapters. I hope you enjoy.**

**Rated T for Sensuality**

Chapter 6: Crashing Down

_One Year Later_

Ziashi now was fifteen years old. Well-built and toned. His face still bore the scar on his right cheek as plainly as if he had just received it, and he still had his hair cut close. Ziashi had become a revered firebending prodigy ever since he defeated General Jian a year before. The Fire Lord and Ziashi's masters anticipated his ultimate rise to greatness.

Anika (same age as Ziashi) was a beautiful young woman. Her black hair flowed with the wind and her eyes, along with her developing body, became increasingly beautiful.

Ever since Zuko was banished, Ziashi often spent his time with Anika. It was in no way an alternative to anything else; completely genuine love. Ziashi thought to himself sometimes it must be too good to last, but it only made him love Anika more. Ziashi fumbled with the idea about his masters hurting her. They, however, did not _show_ any signs of hostilities towards Ziashi or anyone he cared for ever since he killed General Jian in Agni Kai.

The masters knew Ziashi was powerful and had yet to graduate into the military as their "champion" that would be the Fire Lord's personal agent. Only one thing hindered the plan they intended for Ziashi, and they planned on taking it out of the picture.

The head master of the Royal Academy had been keeping an eye on Ziashi and saw anytime Ziashi was not training he was in Anika's presence. _If not for her, he'd be the ultimate warrior, _the Headmaster thought as he watched Ziashi sweep Anika up and kiss her.

"Perhaps she can _help_ him become just that…"

* * *

…"An advisor? To Fire Lord Ozai?" Ziashi gasped, "Amazing!" 

Anika kissed Ziashi on the cheek, "The Fire Lord and the Headmaster actually have a mission for me. They want me to go to the South pole and assess its status. I think they want to build it up as a Fire Nation territory."

Ziashi carried Anika to the spot they had had their first kiss and sat down with her still in his arms. Ziashi stared into her emerald eyes and wondered how he was so blessed. Anika stared back and felt serenity in the arms of Ziashi, knowing he would do anything for her.

"I leave in two days for the South Pole. I can hardly wait," Anika said.

"Alone?" Ziashi asked sounding a little off-hand, "I would have thought they would send someone to go with you."

Anika playfully hit Ziashi on the chest, "You don't think I can handle myself?"

"Oh no, I know you can," Ziashi laughed, "I was just thinking it would be a boring trip with no one to keep you company."

Anika stared into Ziashi's eyes and took his hand in hers, "Come with, I could use some good company."

Ziashi kissed Anika warmly, "It's settled then."

* * *

The next two days Ziashi spent practicing a rare firebending discipline: lighting bending. He wanted to be able to defeat all his masters and figured he would need everything he could muster at his disposal. He was the only prodigy, aside from Azula, who had the control, discipline, and virtues to practice this art. All the other students lacked the patience and discipline. 

All of Ziashi's masters were marveled by his abilities and felt a sense of pride in their "champion", and fear too. None of Ziashi's masters had been able to defeat him in the sparring matches, which was probably why they feared him.

Ziashi was just finishing his packing for the journey to the South Pole when Ziashi's headmaster approached him.

"Good day, Headmaster," Ziashi said with a bow.

"Good day, Prodigy," the Headmaster replied, "Might I ask where you are going?"

Ziashi heaved his pack onto his back and grabbed his bo staff. "I'm going to be escorting Anika to and from the South Pole," Ziashi replied casually, the Headmaster shook his head.

"That would be ill-advisable," he warned.

"Then it is my decision to ignore your advice, for once," Ziashi said brushing past his Headmaster, "Besides, it's not like you could stop me."

"True. But the Fire Lord will not be pleased that you are taking a leave of absence instead of training," the Headmaster said in a shrewd tone, his attempt to frustrate Ziashi into staying wasn't working, _Damn him._

"Don't be foolish, Headmaster. I sought his permission and he gave it without argument. In fact he gave his blessing," Ziashi countered, "Now I must go. Farewell, Headmaster."

Ziashi bowed and left his room. The Headmaster scowled after him and spoke so he only heard himself, "Don't expect the Fire Lord's blessings to save you out there."

* * *

_Ten days later_

Ziashi and Anika were aboard their ship and were en route to the Southern Water Tribe. The ship's crew was made up of prodigies from the military academy who had just graduated into the navy. They all goggled at Anika but Ziashi made sure they knew she was off-limits.

Anika blushed slightly when she would see Ziashi shoot that glare that he always did towards a crewman telling him to get back to work. The crew quickly got the point and kept to their duties.

The sun was setting on the sea and Ziashi stood on the deck with Anika in his arms. She felt she could stay their forever.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Anika muttered leaning her head on Ziashi's chest.

"I've seen more beautiful," Ziashi remarked. Anika looked up into his eyes and smiled. Had it been said by anyone else, Anika would have taken the compliment as a clumsy come-on. However, it was said by Ziashi. Anika lifted herself up and kissed Ziashi gently.

"You know I'm right," Ziashi said playfully. Anika blushed again. She took Ziashi's hands and led him below deck. They walked through a red-lit hall until they found and entered Anika's room.

Ziashi pulled Anika against him and stared deep into her eyes. The rest of the world faded away and it was just the two of them. Ziashi leaned in and kissed Anika deeply. His hands went from her waist to the sides of her head and then to her back. Anika moaned slightly as Ziashi's tongue brushed against her lips. He wasn't asking to be let in, he wanted Anika to come out and meet him. Ziashi was not the type to take total control, it was always about Anika. She took the invitation and let her tongue intertwine with Ziashi's every now and then. Anika's hands made their way around caressing Ziashi's chest and arms until they came to his shoulders. By now they were laying on Anika's bed just letting the world pass by.

They eventually broke apart and laid together in silence just enjoying the other's company. Ziashi, later, fell asleep there with Anika. She nestled herself as close as possible to Ziashi and fell asleep in his arms, happier than ever.

* * *

A light knock on Anika's door woke Ziashi up. Anika still was cuddled up against him and the touch of the skin around Anika's belly gave Ziashi a slight shock to his senses. He admired Anika for a little bit longer before another knock on the door broke his attention. 

Ziashi sighed, "Who is it?"

"Its Lieutenant Wong, sir," a soldier replied, "I need to inform Councilor Shang of our present situation."

Ziashi grunted and got up to open the door, "Can't it wait? What could possibly need her attention at this time in the morning?"

"Uh…well… it's a question of the security of the-"

"Cut the commentary. What's happening?" Ziashi asked coldly, his patience was wracked at the moment.

"Ever since we left the Fire Nation waters we've been seeing multiple sightings of a group of three pirate ships," Lt. Wong reported.

"Are they following us?" Ziashi asked.

"We believe they are, sir."

"Increase speed to full steam. The sooner he get to the South Pole the better," Ziashi ordered. He began to shut the door but Lt. Wong stopped him.

"Begging your pardon, sir, but we're already at full speed, I made the order an hour ago when we last saw them," Lt. Wong said. Ziashi sighed heavily. He grabbed a telescope and prepared to follow Lt. Wong, who was looking between Anika and Ziashi, up to the deck.

Ziashi saw that he was inferring something and said, "Don't even think it, Lieutenant."

The two men went up to the deck; Ziashi grabbed a telescope and searched the horizon. Sure enough there were three distinctive pirate ships with a course set for the ship Ziashi stood on. If he could see them then Anika's ship was just as visible; they would not be able to escape.

"What's this ship armed with?" Ziashi asked a crewman.

"A single catapult, sir," the crewman said, "We have only a few boulders for any attack."

Ziashi issued a string of orders to the crew and then turned to Lt. Wong, "You have the bridge. If those ships maintain their course don't bother firing a warning shot. Send them to the bottom of the ocean."

Lt. Wong bowed as Ziashi went to fetch Anika. Ziashi found her still sleeping and bit his lip for having to wake her up from her peace. Ziashi took a moment to capture this image of her in his mind and went over to wake her.

"Anika? Anika, wake up," Ziashi whispered. Anika shifted slightly and her eyes opened.

"Morning already?" Anika sighed and raised herself up so she was sitting. She stared out the window and saw the sun had barely risen. She leaned in and kissed Ziashi's forehead. "Couldn't wait a couple of hours, could you?"

Ziashi allowed himself a smile that faded quickly. Anika picked up on that detail and knew something was wrong. She asked and Ziashi told her about the three pirate ships.

"If they come too close we'll send them to the depths of this ocean," Ziashi said. Anika was taken back by this.

"This is a diplomatic ship! You are seriously considering attacking all of those ships if they come any closer?" Anika shouted, which was very unlike her.

"They won't care if this is a diplomatic ship or not. I'm not letting them take this ship without a fight," Ziashi declared.

"How do you know they aren't smuggling refugees out of the Fire Nation. There are innocent people that could be hurt," Anika argued. Ziashi refused to have any of it.

"Pirates would use that same reason to get close to their targets. If any of those ships get close I will order them to be fired upon," Ziashi growled. Tears welled up in Anika's eyes. Ziashi realized he had gone too far.

"You'd do to them what happened to your parents?" Ziashi's jaw dropped and he backed out of the room and left without a single word. He only wanted to keep Anika safe. How had that gone to something completely different?

Ziashi went to the deck to clear his head. He leaned against the railing still in shock from Anika's last statement. Lt. Wong approached Ziashi slowly.

"Sir? We've lost visual of the pirate ships," Ziashi nodded not turning to face him. "Is everything alright sir?"

"Cancel the fire orders, Lieutenant. And stop the ship and drop the anchor," Ziashi ordered. Lt. Wong was confused, "Is their something you didn't understand or hear in my orders, Lieutenant?"

"May I ask why the change of orders, sir?"

"There could be refugees aboard those ships. That would not look so good to the world if we were to sink them," Ziashi explained. He turned to Lt. Wong, "Ready the river boat. I am going to investigate the ships and see where they are. If I am not back by this time tomorrow then make haste to the South Pole."

Lt. Wong acknowledged and executed the order. Ziashi returned to his room, he packed his belongings with some rations, grabbed his daggers and bo staff, and left for his boat.

Ziashi left the ship without even saying good-bye to Anika. It pained him to look into her sad eyes as she grew smaller as the ship grew smaller on the horizon.

"I'm so sorry, Anika."

* * *

After about twelve hours, Ziashi could see distinctly that the Pirate ships indeed had refugees. But that did not matter because the pirate ships launched three fiery boulders toward Ziashi. Two of them missed, but one pummeled the river boat and threw Ziashi from his river boat with only his daggers and the clothes on his back. 

He and Anika had been right, there were refugees and they were being escorted by pirates. Ziashi cursed himself and swam towards one of the ships. He unsheathed his daggers and used them to attach himself to the hull of the ship. Looking around, he saw that only one of the ships that attacked him had refugees on it and they were… _chained_?

Ziashi realized that these were slaving pirates, the worst kind. The other two ships were indeed pirate ships.

_Oh no, _Ziashi thought, _I told Lt. Wong to drop anchor and not leave until I returned by tomorrow._

Ziashi cursed himself over and over again. About five hours later, Ziashi and the pirate ships arrive near Anika's ship. The pirate ships surrounded the small Fire Nation vessel and the inhabitants began to board it. A battle erupted on the Fire Nation ship's deck.

Ziashi watched in horror as his love's ship was attacked. He decided he could not sit and watch. The ship he clung to, thankfully, was not the one that carried the slaves. Ziashi began to scale the ship striking is daggers into the hull climbing higher. An enflamed boulder crashed into the ship Ziashi hung from leaving a wound in the side of the Pirate ship. Ziashi climbed faster and clambered through the hole. Ziashi longed to join the battle outside, but he had something else in mind. Ziashi learned early on in his studies that pirates always had a supply of blasting jelly for destroying ships out at sea. Ziashi scoured the ship with some stealth and found the ship's supply. He punctured a single barrel and let in drain a long trail towards the rest of the supply. When it was long enough, Ziashi lit the trail and raced for the deck.

_**BOOM!**_

An earsplitting explosion rocked the surrounding ships and the sea. All combatants now gazed at the blazing ship and saw a single figure arise from the flames. Ziashi leapt from the sinking ship onto the Fire Nation vessel to join the battle. As soon as he landed, Ziashi sent a spin-kick fire blast towards three pirates and hit another with a lightning bolt, sending him sprawling away.

Another pirate got the jump on Ziashi. Ziashi had no time to firebend, so in order to stop the pirate from cleaving him in two Ziashi grabbed the pirate's sword arm, pinned the blade between his own arm and side, and struck the pirate's arm with his gauntlet forcing the pirate to let go of the sword. Ziashi took the blade between his arm and side and cut down its former owner.

Ziashi had little time to think, he only had time to plan his next move against the pirates. He saw the man that appeared to be their captain aboard on of the ships and, ignoring everything else, threw his sword on the ground, grabbed a bo staff belonging to one of the dead men on the deck, ran towards the edge of the Fire Nation ship, and vaulted up to the Pirates' flag ship.

The Captain was roosted at the bridge. He was a big man; at least six-and-a-half feet tall and well-built. As soon as Ziashi had landed on the flagship, the Captain jumped from his perch on the bridge down to the deck, sword drawn, and challenged Ziashi.

"I was told no to expect you, no matter," the Captain said. He stood in his ready stance waiting for Ziashi to make a move. Ziashi instead was curious of that last comment.

"Who told you not to expect me?" Ziashi asked. Careful not to let his guard down, Ziashi thrusted his bo staff in the Captain's direction, "Someone actually hired you and your poor excuse for a fleet?"

"You little wretch," the Captain let his pride take over and charge towards Ziashi. He slashed for Ziashi's head, but missed. Ziashi attempted to strike his enemy's ankle but his enemy jumped over the bo staff and brought his sword down straight towards Ziashi. Ziashi's bo staff took the force of the attack but it broke his bo staff in half in the process.

Ziashi tossed his broken weapon aside and turned t his firebending. The Captain kept slashing downward towards Ziashi and Ziashi parried most of the attacks with his gauntlets. Ziashi had little to no time to firebend against the Captain, the only way he could win was to disarm his opponent.

The Captain lunged towards Ziashi on intent to impale him. Ziashi waited for the right moment and pivetted out of the Captains way. This gave an opportunity to Ziashi. Ziashi sent a swift bolt of lightning into the Captain's sword hand and followed up with a dual-fisted fire blast. The Captain was thrown from his position into the mast, unable to get up, and unarmed.

Ziashi went over to where his enemy's sword lay, grabbed it, and approached the Captain. He stuck the tip of the sword against the Captain's throat and spoke, "Now, who hired you?" Ziashi snarled. The Captain remained silent so Ziashi heated the blade so it would burn flesh, "Don't make me ask again. I will kill you and then your crew will give it up. So tell me now if you value you life"

The Captain was sweating profusely, "We were just supposed to capture the crew and, unknown my crew, personally kill the woman who commanded it. I was hired by a group of Fire Nation generals at the Royal Academy. They said it was necessary to forge their 'champion'."

Ziashi lowered the blade and turned to go and find Anika, but before he had even taken a step the Captain leapt toward Ziashi. Ziashi was quicker and delivered a kick to the Captain's temple, a spin-kick to his chest, and impaled the captain with his own sword against the mast. The Captain shrieked in pain as he stood helplessly against the mast.

"Will they kill Anika without your orders?" Ziashi demanded heating the blade once again.

The Captain, despite the blood building up in his mouth and the pain, uttered, "You won't save her."

Ziashi ran as fast as he could to the edge of the pirate ship, leapt from it, and landed with a roll onto the Fire Nation vessel. All around the deck laid the dead, pirates and Fire Nation alike. Ziashi's only thought was to find Anika. He was so absorbed in this that he didn't even notice all the pirates retreating to their ships.

Ziashi searched the cabins, the bridge, anywhere Anika may have been. The only room that remained was the engine room. Ziashi went to it swiftly and what he found inside remove all thoughts of Anika. Blasting jelly had been set and was nearing the end of its fuse. Ziashi attempted to put a reasonable distance between him and the engine room. When he stepped onto the deck he was thrown from the ship by a massive explosion.

Ziashi resurface from the water and saw his ship, and all those aboard it, destroyed. He had only enough energy to climb onto some wreckage and pray someone would find him. Ziashi's last sight before blacking out was his failure.


	8. Chapter 7: Her Healing Grace

_I do not own **Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

**I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. Enjoy this next one. By the way, this currently is a year before the Avatar returns. This fic will not be finished by the time season 3 begins, I know that for a fact. Nevertheless the fic will continue the way I planned it to, it will lead into my version of season 3.

* * *

**

Chapter 7: Her Healing Grace

_Two days later, South Pole_

Sokka sat in his canoe with his sister, Katara. They were from the Southern Water Tribe and it was their turn to gather fish for their village. They were heaving a bunch of fish they had just caught out of the water so they could start heading home to their village.

"This should be enough to last the village two days," Katara estimated, "Provided you don't hog it all."

"I don't hog it all," Sokka argued, "I just take a big helping."

Katara fixed her brother with a stare that would chill warm blood (though in the South Pole that probably wasn't saying much), "Glutton."

"I am not a glutton!" Sokka shouted but Katara was ignoring him, "I'm a teenage guy, I'm supposed to eat a lot."

Katara's temper flared, "And we're supposed to starve in turn?"

"We'd get more if your freaky magic was any good in catching fish," Sokka snapped, he was playing a dangerous game.

"First off, its called Waterbending, and second, I get half of the catches with it!" Katara yelled shattering nearby ice.

"Well if you were any good at it we'd have entire feasts every night," Katara sent some water towards Sokka and froze him to his canoe. Sokka started sceaming at Katara to unfreeze him but her attention was on something floating amongst the ice in the distance.

"What is that?" Katara asked aloud. Sokka stopped screaming to look in the direction Katara was.

"Its called ice, Katara. I don't know if you noticed but we live with it," Sokka said sarcastically, "Its all around us, in fact its all around me."

Katara unfroze her brother and pointed towards the "thing" in the distance. Sokka, without a second thought, began rowing his canoe towards the "thing" hoping it was a leopard seal. As he and Katara got closer they could make out the shape of a man floating helplessly on what must have been wreckage from a ship. Once they were close enough, Katara jumped onto the wreckage to investigate.

"Katara! Get away from him, he could be dangerous," Sokka ordered drawing his club.

"Sokka, if he's floating like this he is in no condition to do anything, if he's alive," Katara argued. She turned the man over so he was laying on his back.

He was a teenager, older than Sokka by a year at least. His hair was cut thin and he had a scar that ran down his right cheek. The rest of his body was covered in minor burns, scabbed cuts, and bruises. His shirt has torn revealing the injuries. He had a talisman in the shape of the symbol of Yin and Yang, and two daggers that hung from his belt, telling Katara this man was a soldier. Though he had nothing to indicate what nation.

Katara placed her ear on the man's chest, which was surprisingly warm, and heard a very faint heartbeat.

"By Tui and La. How long has he been out here?" Katara asked aloud. She began hauling the man into Sokka's canoe but was having difficulty, "Give me a hand, why don't you?"

"Because I am not going to bring him to the village, who knows who he is, or where he comes from," Sokka said. He examined the man and grabbed the daggers from his belt, "He's a soldier. Maybe it will be okay. But if he in anyway poses a threat-"

"Fine, then. Help me get him in the canoe," Katara said. With Sokka's help they heaved the man into the canoe and returned to their village quickly. Sokka waited with the man in his canoe while Katara went to fetch their grandmother, she was the best person to decide what to do with this man.

"Gran-Gran if we don't help him he'll die," Katara said urgently

"We'll help him. But, first, help your brother take him to my tent," Gran-Gran replied.

In a few moments, the stranger was taken from Sokka's canoe into Gran-Gran's tent for care. Gran-Gran prepared numerous ales and ointments to treat the stranger's injuries and help wake him up. "I will tend to him until he awakens. It may be days before he even stirs," Gran-Gran announced. That was everyone's cue to leave. Katara stole one last glance at the warrior before going to help Sokka with the fish.

No one spoke of the man who now laid unconscious in their village. This had made Katara antsy so she broke the silence first by talking to Sokka.

"Who do you think that guy is, Sokka?"

"Sis, he could be anyone. Seeing how he's a warrior, he may be able to help fight those pirates who keep coming back to our village to take what they want," Sokka suggested. He examined the stranger's daggers, "Provided he comes to."

"Maybe there's a chance he knows dad and has news of him," Katara hoped. It had been a year since their tribe had said good-bye to its warriors.

"Don't get your hopes up, Katara," Sokka said darkly. Katara frowned at him and returned to her work.

* * *

Two days passed and Ziashi awoke inside a fur sleeping bag inside a tent. He immediately was confused. Last thing he remembered, aside from his nightmares, he saw Anika's ship in flames and he was floating helplessly. He knew he was very much alive. 

Before he could do anything else, he asked himself, "Where am I?"

To his surprise, someone answered.

"You are in the Southern Water Tribe Village, stranger," an elderly woman said. "I am Kanna, elder of the village, but call me Gran-Gran. Everyone does."

"How did I get here," Ziashi asked.

"My grandson and granddaughter actually rescued you. They brought you here and I have been tending to you ever since," Gran-Gran explained drinking her tea.

_So, my enemies took me in. Well I guess they aren't really my enemies, _Ziashi thought to himself. They must not have known he was Fire Nation.

"How long have I been here?" Ziashi asked. He tried to get up but his entire body felt sore.

"Two days, I expected you not to wake for even more. Who knows how long you were out at sea amongst the ice," Gran-Gran said.

Ziashi managed to stand and realized he did not have a shirt. Gran-Gran must have seen his dilemma and pointed towards some clothes near the tent door.

"You can wear those. They belonged to my son-in-law when he was your age," Gran-Gran said. Ziashi meant to say thanks but the words were lost, "Your name?"

Ziashi figured it could not hurt to give her his name, "I am Ziashi Hing," Ziashi introduced. He pulled the shirt on along with a cloak. Both were navy blue, "Where is your chief? I must speak to him, I can't stay long."

" He's away fighting in this war against the Fire Nation. He and all the other warriors of our tribe went to fight about a year ago. They set out to ensure an attack on our village doesn't happen again," Gran-Gran lamented. Ziashi for the first time saw the other side of what he now once believed to be a glorious war. Now he was utterly horrified, "I lost my daughter in that attack."

"I'm sorry," Ziashi said without thinking.

"Don't be, its not like your were with those butchers," Gran-Gran said.

"True. I was nowhere near here."

"Now that we come to that, where do you come from?" Gran-Gran asked. Ziashi thought he should have anticipated questions.

"Um… I am a nomad," Ziashi lied, he wasn't much of a liar.

"If you didn't want to say then just say so. But don't do me a disservice by lying," Gran-Gran scolded.

"I'm sorry," Ziashi bowed, "How did you know I was lieing?"

Gran-Gran laughed slightly, "If you were a nomad or wanderer you would not be here in the South Pole of all places. Plus you would have known where to avoid pirates and not wash up here in the South Pole. But to be honest, you are one of the worst liars I have met."

Ziashi allowed himself a smile despite what he was feeling inside. Before he left the tent he thanked Gran-Gran. The sun was setting and the village had been sitting around a camp fire eating dinner, but all activities ceased as soon as Ziashi emerged from the tent. He felt somewhat vulnerable but he shrugged the feeling off when he went amongst the people.

It was quite true there were no men in the village, save for the children and a boy a little younger than Ziashi. Ziashi saw something dangling from the boys waist: his father's daggers. Ziashi marched directly towards him.

"Nice daggers," Ziashi said coolly, the boy froze up, "I would like my father's daggers back."

"Sorry, I didn't know," the boy said handing the daggers back, "I just wanted to make sure nothing happened to them."

Ziashi doubted this, but he knew better than to spark a fight, considering where he was.

"Is there anything to eat around here," Ziashi asked, he had not eaten something decent in a few days. When he was out at sea, he survived on fish and birds dumb enough to think he was a corpse.

"Katara is making up some stew," the boy said, "I'm Sokka, by the way."

Ziashi had forgotten his manners and bowed to the boy who had saved him, "Ziashi Hing."

"Nice to finally meet you," Sokka chirped. His voice had cracked, "It's going to be a bit before dinner is ready so it's better if you don't go too far."

Ziashi had no intention of going far. He found a spot in the snow and went into meditation. Ziashi just now had time to collect his thoughts.

Ziashi had lost just about everything he had; his parents were murdered by his own people, his best fried and his mentor now wandered the world seeking the Avatar, and now his one love was dead. He only had his anger, his hatred, his firebending, his skill as a warrior, and his thirst for revenge. All Ziashi wanted to do was return to the Fire Nation capital and get his final retribution.

"Hungry?" a voice broke Ziashi's trance. A girl with braids and a navy blue necklace held a bowl of stew out towards him.

"Yes, thank you," Ziashi said taking the bowl. He expected the girl to leave him in solitude but she instead sat down next to him and stared in fascination, "You're Kanna's granddaughter, aren't you?"

The girl was surprised, "How'd you guess."

"Family resemblance," Ziashi answered, "Its Katara, right?"

Katara nodded, "And you're Ziashi."

"Your brother told you, didn't he?" Ziashi said, Katara nodded.

The two of them stared out at the sea that laid behind the village. Katara itched to ask more questions but she feared he'd clam up if she asked something too personal. Katara saw Ziashi toying with his Yin Yang talisman and figured that could not be bad.

"Who gave you that necklace?" she asked. Ziashi threw her a pained expression.

"My mother," Ziashi turned away from Katara, his old nightmare flashed before his eyes, "She was murdered by the Fire Nation almost a decade ago."

Katara mentally scolded herself for being so tactless, "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, you weren't the monsters who killed my family and burned my home." Ziashi wanted Katara to leave but at the same time he wanted someone to talk to. He fished around for a question to ask and saw Katara's necklace, "Who's the one you're betrothed to? A warrior out fighting alongside your father?"

Katara shook her head, "It was my mother's. She died in a fire nation raid almost six years ago. Its all I have left of her. I suppose you would know the feeling."

"Which one: the sadness or the vengeful hate?" Ziashi asked. Katara hadn't realized some hated the Fire Nation so much that they would seek vengeance.

"The sadness, I suppose," Katara answered, "Gran-Gran always told me revenge never did any good."

Ziashi scoffed at that, "Well she's entitled to her opinion I suppose."

"You think it helps?" Katara asked astounded, "Why would you think that?"

"Because for some it's all they have left. Anger, hate, and vengeance," Ziashi said looking into Katara's sapphire eyes.

"I'm sorry that's all you think you have left," Katara said looking back into Ziashi's smoke grey eyes. They were filled with a lot of pain. It was obvious to her Ziashi had been scorned by the Fire Nation horribly, like many who are enemies to it.

"The worst part is that it was entirely my fault," Katara gave Ziashi a look of appall.

"How could it be your fault if they killed your parents?" Katara asked. At the moment, Ziashi had no idea why he was consoling in someone he had known for barely five minutes.

"Its complicated," Ziashi said coldly, he did not want to go into the matter fearing it may lead to the discovery of what he was. If the tribe were to discover Ziashi was a firebender his situation would only get worse.

Ziashi finished his stew and gave his bowl back to Katara with thanks. She knew how to cook a good stew, despite the environment. Seeing there was not much chance of his leaving the icy continent anytime soon, Ziashi prepared a seal-skin cloth tent to sleep, and with nothing for him to do, and feeling sore all over, Ziashi drifted into a restless slumber that night full of nightmares and visions.

* * *

_Ziashi's old nightmare had evolved to an even more terrible one. It started at the Xiang province. Ziashi saw his mother and father standing in the doorway of his home smiling at him. Then a hail of fire smashed into Ziashi's parents' killing them. Ziashi could not even scream out. The ones who had been responsible for blasting the fire were Ziashi's masters, who smiled darkly._

_The scene then changed to a burning ship and Ziashi was floating in the water. On the deck was Anika. Ziashi began to swim towards her but stopped as a figure stepped behind her. It was Ziashi's headmaster._

_Without emotion or mercy, Ziashi saw his headmaster stab Anika in the back._

_At this Ziashi screamed out Anika's name and swam to where her body floated. As soon as he reached her, Anika's body vanished, and along with it, the entire scene the nightmare took place in. But it was not over._

_Ziashi then was standing a before a statue of a firebender who seemed familiar to Ziashi in some way. Then a deep, rough, and raspy voice said, "You are the last."_

Ziashi awoke abruptly drenched in his sweat. He realized it had only been a nightmare. But it was so vivid. After waking up, Ziashi could not bring himself to sleep again that night. He laid in his sleeping bag thinking only of Anika. That was all he could think about, along with how he had failed to protect her.

Light crept through the little opening in Ziashi's tent door, telling Ziashi it was dawn. He threw his shirt and cloak on and left his tent to clear his head.

Ziashi was relieved that no one else was up yet. He still desired solitude. Unfortunately his solace did not last. Katara arose from her tent and saw Ziashi was up. She decided to leave her morning chores for later and join Ziashi. Unknown to Ziashi, Katara had heard him scream a name not long before they both woke up.

"Good morning," Katara said, Ziashi's head jerked in her direction. He nodded and returned to staring out towards the eastern horizon.

"You always wake up this early?" Ziashi asked casually. He knew no one else ,aside from firebenders, who chose to wake up so early.

"Someone has to do the work around here," Katara sighed, "It doesn't leave me much time to waterbend."

"You're a waterbender?" Ziashi asked in shock. He had heard wondrous tales tales of waterbenders when learning how to beat them during his training. Somehow Ziashi felt he knew there was something different about Katara all along.

Katara's cheeks went red, "Sorta. I've had to learn what I can on my own. Its very peaceful and stress relieving."

Ziashi sighed remorsefully, "If only my own abilities did the same for me."

Katara was even more intrigued, "Your abilities? Do you mean bending? What element do you bend?"

Ziashi scolded himself for letting that fact slip.

"Um… I don't bend," Ziashi lied, in spite of his other judgement.

"Anyone tell you you're a terrible liar," Katara playfully shoved Ziashi.

_How can she be so cute?_ Ziashi thought to himself.

"Your grandmother, as a matter of fact," Ziashi retorted. He was seeing less and less ways of getting out of telling the truth.

"So are you going to tell me what type of bender you are? It can't be fire, you don't seem the type," Katara pressed further. Ziashi turned away from Katara. As he did, Katara's cheery expression faded into one of horror, "No… that's not… you can't be."

Ziashi, unable to find the words, simply ignited a small flame in his hand showing Katara the truth. He quickly extinguished it.

"This…you…you monster!" Katara yelled, Ziashi did not turn to face her, "Why did you keep this from us? Why did you keep it from me?"

"Because outside the Fire Nation I am hated wherever I go," Ziashi explained. "I ended up here because my ship was attacked and all on it were killed.

Katara could only listen in deathly silence.

"My own people have taken everything from me; my parents, my only true friend, my mentor… and now my love," Ziashi said with a shuddered voice, "None of that matters, once Fire Nation, always Fire Nation."

"So that's who you called out for in the middle of the night?" Katara asked, "Your love was killed out there."

Katara indicated the ocean and Ziashi turned to face her. His face was not in the cold and severe expression it always wore, it was in utter sorrow.

"I will return to the Fire Nation when I can and avenge all that they stole from me," Ziashi declared, "When they took Anika, they forfeited my loyalty. I am Fire Nation no more."

There was a long silence. Katara stared into Ziashi's smoke grey eyes and began to understand the pain that was held inside them.

"I guess I should leave," Ziashi said, "I know I won't be welcome here much longer."

Ziashi went to collect his belongings but Katara stopped him.

"Have you ever carried out orders to wage the Fire Nation's war?" Katara asked, Ziashi shook his head.

"I am not a murderer and I don't support the Fire Nation anymore," Ziashi declared. He turned to collect his belongings yet again.

"Where are you going?" Katara asked.

"Far away," Ziashi muttered so Katara could barely hear.

Katara stopped him again, this time grabbing Ziashi's arm, "I don't think I could turn you away. I don't actually have the authority."

"No point in waiting for someone with the authority to tell me to leave, though," Katara still held him back.

"I never told you to leave, and no one but me knows you are a firebender," Katara said slyly, Ziashi smiled slightly.

"Thank you, Katara."

* * *

_Two Weeks Later_

Katara kept Ziashi's secret as such. She did not even dare to tell Sokka, knowing he would try to kill Ziashi in an instant. Ziashi took on a new role while living in the village. He began to help with the work around the village whether it be fixing tents, fishing, cooking, or whatever needed to be done. This gave Katara more time to practice her waterbending. Aside from working, Ziashi spent his time trying to figure out how to return the Fire Nation. He knew he wouldn't get far in a canoe so he didn't even bother asking Sokka for his. A river boat would be enough to get to the Fire Nation blockade of the Fire Nation, and from there, the Fire Nation capital. To revenge. The thought of what he planned to do rattled Ziashi's mind. Trying to fight on master was doable, but fighting five was unheard of. Ziashi told no one of his plans, not that he could.

One day while Ziashi was frying some fish, Sokka came running from his watch tower yelling, "Gran-Gran, Katara! They're back!"

Judging by the urgency in Sokka's voice, Ziashi figured who _they _were was not a good thing. Ziashi looked out towards the sea and saw a ship headed for the village shore. It was carrying Earth Kingdom raiders and bandits.

Something seemed to have snapped inside of Ziashi. He all of a sudden felt an urge burn through his body to show these raiders, these sadists, that not everyone lives in fear of them. Underneath that intention was his wish to take his hatred of pirates and raiders out on someone deserving of a thrashing.

Sokka grabbed his club, boomerang, and spear and prepared for battle. Ziashi approached him and offered to help. Sokka, not wanting to face the enemies alone, accepted Ziashi's offer. Sokka gave Ziashi a spear to use, assuming that Ziashi had no powers to speak of. Ziashi in turn removed the spearhead and had himself a bo staff. He made sure he had his father's daggers with him, too.

Ziashi stood on the shore with Sokka as the ship approached. As it drew closer, the rage in Ziashi grew as he was reminded of the Pirates responsible for Anika's death.

The ship anchored itself and the raiders dropped onto the icy shore. Sokka prepared to charge but Ziashi held him back and began walking towards the raiders alone.

"Who are you supposed to be?" one of the raiders asked.

"It doesn't matter who I am by name," Ziashi said bravely, "I'm just the one who's here to show you not everyone is afraid of you."

The raiders laughed but Ziashi did not waver, "Leave this place now and never return. In exchange for your compliance you keep your lives."

The raiders laughed again, "You remind us of the little warrior wannabe behind you when we first came here. And guess what? Brave words didn't save him from a beating."

The raider who just spoke charged toward Ziashi with a war hammer. Ziashi began spinning his bo staff around and smashed one end against the head of the raider. Even though the raider was wearing a helmet, the bo staff's blow was so swift and powerful that the raider was knocked off his feet and landed in the snow, unconscious.

The other raiders stared at their fallen comrade and then at Ziashi.

"Well don't just stand there! Kill this one and do what we came here to do," one raider ordered. The raiders all charged towards Ziashi.

Ziashi cracked one raider in the shin and followed up with a blow to behind his knee. He did not stop there. Another raider came close to Ziashi but did not even have time to attack; as soon as Ziashi spotted him, he delivered an uppercut with the bo staff to the raider's chin. This broke the raider's jaw and knocked him our cold.

Sokka joined the fray hitting any and every raider that he saw. His attacks were not as fluid or skill as Ziashi's but nevertheless did their job. Ziashi and Sokka now were back to back surrounded by raiders. Any raider that stepped too close was hit by multiple attacks by either Sokka, Ziashi, or both.

One by one the raiders dropped to the ice beaten and injured. The raider who had owned the war hammer had woken up and charged towards Sokka and Ziashi. Ziashi shoved Sokka out of the way and back-flipped out of the way of the raider's attack before it crashed into the ice. Ziashi stepped on the hammer's head and ran up the war hammer. Before the raider knew what had happened he felt a foot kick his head, yet again knocking him off of his feet.

Ziashi stood over the raider who he had defeated yet again.

"Leave. Leave now and never return," Ziashi growled. The raider stared with terror into the fear instilling eyes of Ziashi, "If you return here again you will not walk away with your lives."

All the raiders scrambled back onto their ship and left as quickly as possible.

When they were far enough away, Ziashi turned back towards the village. The sight he beheld was a people's gratitude. Everyone stood in awe towards the man who had just freed them from the raiders' oppression.

Gran Gran bowed deeply and everyone followed in suit. Ziashi walked up to the village and rose Gran Gran up from her bow.

"Everyone rise. I don't want your worship or reverence," Ziashi ordered. He brushed past them and went to returned to his tent. All he wanted at the moment was to be left alone. As Katara passed his tent to tend to the village she could have sworn that she heard Ziashi saying over and over again, "I'm sorry Anika, I'm sorry."

* * *

**Author's Note: If you didn't know already, Katara is 13 and Sokka is 14. Review please, only constructive criticism**


	9. Chapter 8: Warrior of Wrath

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Author's Note-** I would like to take this opportunity to thank Masquerading Muse for the advice they have given me. Now for Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Warrior of Wrath

_A few days later_

It had been known to Ziashi that he could not stay in the South Pole forever. It was true, the life he had had there was one of peace and serenity, but not what he had vowed to do before he died. The calling of retribution had echoed loud in his heart and only grew louder with every passing day. Ziashi knew how he was returning to the Fire Nation; while living down in the South Pole he learned where the wreckage of an old Fire Nation ship rested forlorn. One night after he had found the wreckage, Ziashi investigated what was left of the ship. The findings were favorable. A single river boat, still in sailable condition, was still rigged to the Fire Nation vessel. Indeed it wasn't enough to reach the Fire Nation with the coal that it had aboard, but on the river boat Ziashi could reach the blockade, and from there, sail to the Fire Nation capital.

On the final day of his stay in the village, Ziashi announced at dinner that he would be leaving. This came as a disappointment to some of the young women who had taken a liking to Ziashi, Katara more than any of them.

Once night had fallen, Ziashi hastily packed his belongings and went to say his final farewells. He first thanked Gran Gran for her tribe's hospitality, then Sokka and Katara for saving his life.

"Will we see you again?" Katara asked, Ziashi placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If fate allows it," Ziashi turned and left the village without looking back. He was not the only one who left the village, however.

Sokka a few days before had noticed Ziashi begin to take interest in the Fire Nation wreckage not far from the village. This had made him wary of Ziashi's intentions. The possibility that Ziashi could have been a spy crossed Sokka's mind in spite of all that Ziashi had done to help the village out.

Carefully, Sokka stalked Ziashi through the snow like a predator and its prey. He crouched behind a pile of snow when the Fire Nation wreckage came into view and watched Ziashi as he approached it. To Sokka's horror, Ziashi shot out flames from his hands and began to melt the ice surrounding the ship. The ship was soon freed from its frozen prison.

All Sokka could do was react; drawing his club and boomerang, he charged towards Ziashi to claim his blood. Ziashi turned just in time to dodge Sokka's attacks. The warrior did not let up. He attempted to land every blow, inflict as much pain, and deliver everything he had onto his new enemy. Ziashi parried most of Sokka's attacks and kept on using whatever pauses in the fighting there were to get Sokka to cease fighting. Not for a long time did Ziashi get a word in.

"Sokka, enough of this!" Ziashi shouted, he grabbed Sokka's club arm and twisted it until Sokka released his weapon.

Unarmed, Sokka taunted Ziashi.

"Why don't you just kill me like you monsters killed my mother, its not like your kind has ever spared anyone before," Sokka spat, Ziashi threw Sokka down to the ice by his arm and pinned him down.

"I never harmed the innocent, and I haven't killed you for attacking me because you saved my life," Ziashi sat up and collected himself, "Now we're even."

"I can't believe I trusted you. How can you be so cold as to use us?" Sokka asked, too petrified to move.

"You mistake my intentions, Sokka. I'm sorry that you view all of Fire Nation birth as monsters," Ziashi said in a tone that showed no pity at all, "If you hope to go anywhere with your life you best learn to rid yourself of your prejudice."

"Its not prejudice if it's true," Sokka muttered under his breath but Ziashi had heard him. Ziashi then thrust his hand out and pulled Sokka up from the ground with one hand and prepared to blast him with the other.

"Why you miserable, little-" Ziashi stopped himself as soon as he realized what he was doing. He dropped Sokka to the ground and put out the fire in his own palm. "I could have killed you here but I have spared you. I will not be a monster."

Ziashi began to walk away.

"This doesn't change anything between us, you're now my enemy," Sokka called at Ziashi.

Ziashi paused in his step but did not look back, "I'll keep that in mind."

Sokka watched as Ziashi boarded the Fire Nation vessel. He continued to watch Ziashi until the night swallowed up the river boat Ziashi now sailed away on. There was a bitter thinness in the air that told Sokka he and Ziashi would meet again indeed as enemies.

* * *

_Three weeks later_

Commander Zhao strode along the deck of his blockade's flagship waiting for something to fight. He had long thirsted for battle while overseeing this blockade and had no way to quench that thirst.

For what he counted as the seventy-seventh time that day, he scanned the water through his telescope, and as chance had it, something caught his eye: a small boat.

"Lieutenant, ready the catapult. Seems we have a blockade runner approaching," Commander Zhao ordered as the boat drew nearer. He anticipated giving the order to fire but a large flame arose from the boat, piercing the darkness of the night.

Commander Zhao sighed, "Belay that order Lieutenant, its one of ours, and it would be unbecoming of us to not welcome the one aboard it back into our nation."

Ziashi was glad his firebending signal had stayed the attack. In fact, Commander Zhao personally came to welcome Ziashi aboard his ship.

"Welcome, Prodigy Hing, aboard my humble vessel," Ziashi bowed and gazed into Zhao's eyes with his intense, piercing gaze.

"You know me?" Ziashi asked, he had not expected to be known outside the capital, let alone the palace.

"Anyone who saw you defeat General Jian last year in Agni Kai knows you, Prodigy," Zhao spoke in a flattering voice, it greatly annoyed Ziashi.

"I'm sure you've seen plenty of more impressive feats," Ziashi sought to stay modest; he did not see the point in glorifying his victories in this manner.

"True, I have. In fact you returning as such is an impressive feat," Zhao said, "It was believed you died in that diplomatic vessel attack more than a month ago."

"Am I the only survivor?" Ziashi's last hope of Anika being alive rested on the answer to his question. But in his heart he already knew the answer

"Yes. You can tell me the tale in a more suitable environment instead of amongst the common soldiers," Zhao led Ziashi to his office aboard the ship. They sat down with a cup of tea and Ziashi told Zhao his story.

"…after killing the pirates' captain I tried rallying the crew, but most were dead. The ship exploded after that. For two days I floated on a piece of wreckage eating what I could, then I woke up two days later in the Southern Water Tribe village," Ziashi recounted. He had to change certain parts of the story in order to sound like he was still loyal to the Fire Nation.

"How'd you escape?" Zhao was clearly entertained and was playing into the lies.

"It was easy," Ziashi gloated, "All the men are off fighting in the war so the only guard was a pubescent boy. I escaped and sailed away on the river boat after salvaging it from an old Fire Nation vessel."

"It's a pity you did not arrive a few weeks ago. News of your assumed death was delivered to the Fire Lord, and rumor has it he killed the messenger who bore the news," Zhao sighed, "I will have to abandon my post here to see that you return to the Fire Nation with clean status."

Ziashi saw Zhao kept a Reptile Bird as a pet and had an idea, "How fast can this creature deliver a message to the Fire Lord?"

"Within two days," Zhao answered. Ziashi took a scroll, quickly wrote a message and handed it to the creature. The Reptile Bird clasped the scroll with its talons and departed.

"It would be best to make for the capital as fast as possible," Ziashi advised Zhao, who agreed.

"We should be there in four days," Ziashi nodded and turned to leave, Zhao was not finished with talking to Ziashi, "I have one question, Prodigy."

Ziashi felt queasy, "And what would that be?"

"You say the only guard in the Southern Water Tribe was a pubescent boy, how is it that it took you this long to escape them?"

Ziashi turned and looked straight into Zhao's eyes with his piercing glare, "My injuries were extensive from the battle beforehand, it took me some time to recover my strength while I was in the Southern Water Tribe."

"Oh, that makes sense," Zhao fell into another of Ziashi's lies without suspicion.

Ziashi left Zhao's office quickly and went to the quarters prepared for him. He collapsed in the bunk and drifted into a sleep plagued yet again with nightmares.

* * *

Four days had passed swiftly and Ziashi now rode a Komodo Rhino through the capital of the Fire Nation, clad in new armor, with a royal escort towards the palace. As he passed the civilians they bowed to him as if he was royalty. Some even threw him flowers as if he was a conquering hero.

The escort led Ziashi through the Royal Academy grounds which drew other students from their duties. Ziashi met the eyes of every single one of them and they too bowed. Ziashi then arrived at the palace grounds, everyone including nobles, generals, and servants bowed in Ziashi's presence. He did not acknowledge any of them; he had a mission to complete.

Ziashi dismounted the Komodo Rhino and marched into the palace and into the throne room. His masters stood in two lines before the Fire Lord and Princess Azula. Ziashi, when he was close enough, fell to one knee and bowed.

"Welcome home, Ziashi," Fire Lord Ozai spoke. "Your masters welcome you home as well."

"Thank you, your highness," Ziashi said, he did not rise.

"The trials you faced were more than the equivalent of the Trials of Fire. Thus, you have proven your devotion to the Fire Nation. By the power vested in me, you are now graduated to the rank of master. You have surpassed all of your fellow students and completed trials none could have anticipated. Congratulations, Fire Master," Ozai declared.

"Thank you, your highness," Ziashi rose and stared into the eyes of his masters and saw fear despite their smiles. Ziashi's eyes had a message that bode ill for them, _Smile while you can_.

* * *

Ziashi had made the preparations to make before his retribution would be complete. During his first week of being back in the Fire Nation he had prepared for his masters' downfall. He had spoken in secret to all the prodigies at the academy and revealed to them the conspiracy that caused them to now train for the very nation that had betrayed them. Amazingly all of them believed him. They too had come from similar backgrounds of loss and conscription. The only one Ziashi dared not tell was Azula, she would be more of a threat if she caught wind of the approaching storm.

The day of the uprising Ziashi had planned had arrived and the time for him to confront his Headmaster was present. Ziashi entered his headmaster's chambers ready to fulfill the vow to avenge his people, his parents, and Anika.

"Ah, Master Hing. To what do I owe the pleasure?" the Headmaster chirped sipping his tea.

Ziashi had been waiting for this moment for nearly a decade. He knew what he was going to say, "Nothing but an explanation."

The Headmaster looked confused and cocked his head to one side, "What do you mean by-"

"Why did you kill Anika? Why did you kill my parents? Why did you continue the killings of my people, the Shadow Dragons?" Ziashi was amazed his voice remained fluid and calm.

"I don't know what you are talking about," the Headmaster tried playing off the charges Ziashi accused him of.

"You don't remember a certain Pirate Captain that you ordered to kill Anika and anyone who got in the way?" Ziashi felt the rage boiling inside him. The Headmaster began to turn pale.

"Wh-what is it you want from me, Ziashi?" the Headmaster studdered, he studied the prominent foe in front of him.

"Tell me why!"

"I will see this war won by the Fire Nation and if it means conscripting children and marching them into the field, I'll do it," the Headmaster's voice trembled. Ziashi anticipated such a response but still hadn't been satisfied. He slammed his fist down onto the desk.

"WHY ANIKA?" Ziashi screamed, the items on the desktop began to singe around Ziashi's fist.

"She was worthless to us and was in the way of making you our champion," the Headmaster stressed every word, "Besides, its not like the little harlot was priceless."

The Headmaster soon realized he had crossed the line because Ziashi chose that instant to attack. The Headmaster, despite his old age, dodged Ziashi's attacks and blew Ziashi out of his chambers into the court yard of the academy. The headmaster emerged from the wrecked room and saw all the prodigies and the other five masters of the academy standing around in surprise.

"Ah, prodigies, whoever kills this traitor will be rewarded handsomely, have at him," the Headmaster ordered, nobody moved the only one who moved into attack Ziashi was Azula., "Why aren't the rest of you doing anything? KILL HIM!"

Ziashi rose to his feet, looked to all the other prodigies, and yelled, "ATTACK!"

In unison all the prodigies turned on the academy's leaders. The sheer number of the prodigies was balanced by the masters' skill. Soon the Fire Nation soldiers who were stationed at the academy joined the fray to assist the masters. It was an even fight then. Then the deafening sound of a gong took Ziashi's breath away.

The Headmaster had sounded the military call gong, which would draw all the soldiers in the capital to the academy. Ziashi cursed under his breath and chased after the Headmaster. The other prodigies at the same time closed and locked all the academy's entrances, it would only stall the Fire Nation army for a few minutes, but long enough for them to kill the masters and escape.

A prodigy called to Ziashi, "Ziashi! We won't be able to hold the gates once the battering rams arrive!"

Thinking on his tactical training Ziashi knew the prodigy was right.

"Forget the gate, finish the resistance within the walls and get to the escape routes," Ziashi ordered. The prodigy carried off the orders to the others and in the meantime, Ziashi went to settle a score.

The Headmaster was running to the academy walls and escaping over them by rope. He secured his rope and began to scale down the wall. In an instant he felt the rope loosen and tense up. Looking up, the Headmaster saw Ziashi had cut the rope and now literally held his life in the balance.

"Ziashi, wait! I'll surrender, just don't drop me please," the Headmaster pleaded as he dangled helplessly.

Ziashi looked into the eyes of his former master and uttered colder than ever, "You have murdered, killed, and kidnapped countless. You continued the murders of Shadow Dragons, killed my parents, and killed Anika. Why shouldn't I drop you?"

The Headmaster was getting desperate, "What would you have done in my position?"

Ziashi was silent for a moment and answered, "Well if I were hanging from this rope and you were the one holding it, I wouldn't have wasted my time pleading for mercy."

The Headmaster's eyes widened, "Wait!"

Ziashi did not let go of the rope, instead he ignited it with his hands and sent the fire down the line until it met the Headmaster who was engulfed instantly. The Headmaster let go of the rope himself, screaming in his own agony as the flames consumed every inch of his body. But the screams came to a sudden halt. Ziashi, who had looked away after lighting the rope on fire, did not bother to see what stopped the Headmaster's screams.

The adrenaline rush Ziashi had from what had just passed caused him to shake slightly. He calmed himself with the breathing techniques his mother had taught him. Ziashi did not have time to dwell for long however. A bolt of lightning had barely missed him. It came from the only other prodigy who knew how to lightning bend: Azula.

"Looks like Father was wrong about you after all," Azula growled, "I knew I should have killed you when you first came here.

Azula slowly approached Ziashi as the academy burned around them.

"You're worse than Zuko, at least he is loyal to the Fire Nation," Azula's hands sparked with fire. "What do you say to another little sparring match, _Filth_?"

Ziashi stepped into his ready stance, "Don't expect your master to stop me from finishing you."

Azula scoffed at Ziashi's words, "It's been awhile since you've fought me, you're the one who's going to need saving."

"Let's get this over with," Ziashi said, he lead off with his dual-fisted fire blast. Azula still was faster than him, however. She dodged the attack and retaliated with a pair of side kicks of blue flame. Ziashi blocked the attacks but was taken back, she could use blue fire; she had become stronger, and faster. Though Ziashi deflected Azula's attacks, he found himself going on the defensive. Azula slashed at Ziashi with a pair of fire daggers nearly hitting him. Ziashi remembered that he had to keep her at a distance to win.

Ziashi spun on his foot and kicked with the other sending a jet of fire forcing Azula back. That had seemed easier to him than he had imagined it would be. Azula rarely gave ground unless it would benefit her position in a fight. Ziashi only knew this because of all the sparring matched he had had with her. Not wanting to give her a chance to carry out any plans, he continued to attack Azula with longer, distant attacks.

Azula continued to bide her time by parrying Ziashi's blows with her own, waiting for her opportunity. Ziashi was no novice either, his mistakes were traps for his enemies. She had only one chance, if she failed, she would be open for a critical strike.

Ziashi summoned a pair of fire walls to shorten Azula's range of motion. A stationary enemy was an enemy on the verge of defeat. Ziashi prepared to attack with a large fire blast that would engulf the walkway on the wall they fought on, but before he could, Azula shot a bolt of lightning at him. He leapt backward and the bolt hit the walkway and Azula was…smiling?

There was a crackling noise, a snap, and a crash. The walkway beneath Ziashi gave out and Ziashi fell down with it, and after landing on a pile of rubble, he blacked out.

The fire at the academy consumed it. Out of all the prodigies that were apart of the uprising, only five, including Ziashi, survived. The rest were killed by the Fire Nation army after ambushing them at were the escape routes lead to. Ziashi had his retribution; he had finished what he had started, but his part in the war was far from over.

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed it. Try taking a guess at what will happen from here. **


	10. Chapter 9: Born Again Anew

**I Do Not Own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**Read and Review please**

Chapter 9: Born Again Anew

Ziashi woke up in a daze. He felt his arms gripped by two men who were dragging him through the palace with out his armor or shirt. His back felt funny, like it had been drawn on recently. His daggers were gone too. He could tell he was captured and had no chance of escaping in the condition he was.

Abruptly Ziashi was dropped on the floor and he realized he was in the throne room. Ziashi looked up to see a very displeased Fire Lord. The room was unbearably hot and Ziashi knew that that meant whatever happened next would be ill for him.

The Fire Lord stepped down from his roost and now stood about ten feet from Ziashi. Never in his life had Ziashi seen anyone so infuriated.

"After all I did for you, after all I gave you, this is how you repay me; six masters dead, a destroyed academy and corrupted prodigies?" Ozai yelled slashing Ziashi's chest with a fire whip.

That was the first of many lashes that would mar Ziashi's chest. He lost count how many times his chest was struck, all he saw was the burned and mangled flesh, raw and red. One after another the lashes came, but Ziashi did not give the Fire Lord the satisfaction of his suffering by screaming. More hits came, this time it was three on both of Ziashi's arms. For some reason Ozai had avoided slashing Ziashi's back. He had no time to wonder why that was because of the raw pain. But not ever did he stop looking into the eyes of Fire Lord Ozai.

The Fire Lord relinquished the fire whip, "Bring him forward."

The two guards hefted Ziashi closer to the Fire Lord and stepped away.

"All traitors in our midst die. But you are a special case. Never in all my years would I thought it possible you would be a traitor to me," Ozai spat and walked to Ziashi's back, "Then again, it must be in your blood, Shadow Dragon. I see that the tattoo has been applied well. You know from your history how your ancestors were branded when being prepared for execution?"

Ziashi's heart skipped a beat at the mentioning of _that._ The branding ritual the Fire Nation had reserved for all who were part of the Shadow Dragon lineage. The Shadow Dragon would have his or her back tattooed with an open hand that had its fingers intertwined with a dragon and its head would be in the palm facing outwards. The Fire Lord himself would burn every line of the design into the flesh of the traitor so all would know what they were and the shame they brought to the Fire Nation.

Ziashi felt something prickle on his back. That prickle turned to a hot sensation, and then to a deep burn. Ziashi gritted his teeth as the pain grew gradually. He could hear his skin sizzle as the lines of the tattoo were slowly being etched forever into his skin. He wanted to scream so much, but Ziashi held back in order to deny the Fire Lord any satisfaction. After all, he had endured more painful things in his recent past.

Not too long after the Fire Lord had ended the branding ritual, he had Ziashi taken to the Fire Nation prisons, where he was sentenced to rot for an eternity.

Before he went to a cell, a doctor bandaged Ziashi's burns so he would not become ill from infection. While he was being taken to a cell, he passed by only four of his fellow prodigies, they too bore brands of their own, but none like Ziashi's. He realized that all the other prodigies had died in the uprising and he had led them to that fate.

_All traitors in our midst die._

Ziashi had his revenge, but it was at the cost of unnecessary losses. Ziashi passed out in his metal cage from exhaustion, but before he did he saw his father's daggers hanging from a guards belt. He was shackled to a wall and left there.

* * *

_A few hours later_

"Wake up. Hey, wake up!" Ziashi opened his eyes slightly and woke up feeling very sore from his recent burns.

"'bout time you wake up. That must have been some beating they gave you," a voice of a young man said.

Ziashi looked around for the voice's owner and saw a man no younger than himself in the neighboring cell.

"You're Earth Kingdom," Ziashi said in shock, this was a Fire Nation prison and never did he know the Fire Nation to take enemy prisoners.

"Might I ask what country you belong to?" the Earth prisoner asked, Ziashi remained silent, "Water? Nah, skin complexion isn't right. Earth? Not dirty enough. Air? They're all dead. You must be Fire Nation."

Ziashi glared coldly at the Earth prisoner, "Are you enjoying this?"

The Earth prisoner let out a slight laugh. "Not really, but the enemy of my enemy is my friend, so they say," the Earth prisoner continued to laugh but stopped when he realized he was the only one laughing, "I'm Onyx, Earth Kingdom army Earthbender."

"Ziashi, Fire Master," Ziashi said.

"So you're the one new firebending prisoners were talking about; the one who started the uprising at that academy," Onyx was in awe, "I could see the battle from my cell window. Very impressive."

Ziashi now scowled at Onyx, "Save it, I foolishly led most of those prodigies to their dooms. I and a few others were spared so we could rot in this place."

"Well, that's something we all have in common: rotting here," another voice came from the cell parallel to Ziashi's across the hall, it belonged to a young woman, with brown eyes and hair. "Some in your nation seem to enjoy watching us die slowly in our cells."

"That there is Ayana. She hails from Ba Sing Se," Onyx introduced. He reached out towards Ayana's cell in an attempt to hold her hand, "This was the last place I ever would have thought to find the love of my life."

Ayana blushed and attempted to meet Onyx's hand. Ziashi turned away. The memory of Anika still pained him. For the longest time, he thought about Anika, he prayed that he would die soon so he could join her. After all, he had his retribution, he had nothing else left. Ziashi had no reason to fight anymore. He no longer had his status as a figurehead in the Fire Nation, not that he wanted that. He thought to himself that to die in his cell would not be so bad. He had nothing to lose.

"If you are Fire Nation then you can get all of us out of these cells and all of us prisoners, including your fellow prodigies, can escape," Ayana quipped.

"No, I can't," Ziashi muttered leaning back against his cell wall, his back burned as he did it, "I have no reason to leave."

With that Ziashi drifted into a deep sleep.

* * *

Ziashi no longer had his same nightmare when he slept at night. All he dreamed of was his memories with Anika. Sometimes he would wish never to wake up form his dream, but for a month he would always wake up to a dark, dank, cold cell with the same neighbors. 

When Onyx was sure there were no guards near, he tried talking to Ziashi in attempts to convince him to help all the prisoners; Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, and Fire Nation alike. On his twentieth attempt, Onyx succeeded:

"I know you've told me not to talk about this issue," Onyx said trying to sound sympathetic, "but the world needs people like you to help stop the Fire Nation. Imagine the tactical advantage you could give to the enemies of the Fire Nation."

"What's the point?" Ziashi barked, "I have nothing to fight for, nothing that I can protect."

Ayana saw the pain in Ziashi's eyes and could tell the Fire Nation, his own people, had done him a terrible wrong.

"Are the innocent people of this world not enough to fight for,' Ayana asked Ziashi.

" People are suffering, dieing, all because of this war," Onyx snapped at Ziashi, "You're just going to sit there in your cell and watch thousands of people die?"

Ziashi breathed fire toward's Onyx, "Give me on good reason why I should fight again. I have nothing to lose and nothing to gain, and why should I stick my neck out for people who would never return me the favor."

Onyx withdrew into his cell but Ayana did not give up easily.

"Would you want what happened to you to happen to anyone else?" Ayana drove the point home. Ziashi turned away from her and went into mediation. Ayana then assumed she had only made him clam up again and kept quiet for the rest of the night.

* * *

Another day came and Onyx and Ayana woke up to find Ziashi in the same meditative state, but something was different about the chains that bound his wrists to the wall; they were glowing red as if they were being heated. Ziashi then left his meditative trance. From where he sat, he rose to his feet, grabbed the red hot chains that bound him. With a wince, gritted teeth, and one swift motion, he tore the chains from the metallic wall. 

The noise drew a guard from his post and when he went to investigate the noise he discovered Ziashi had escaped his cell. Before he could call for help, the guard felt two scalding chains wrap around his neck. Before he even tried to wrestle free, the guard's head was slammed against a cell and he was knocked unconscious.

Ziashi took the guards keys and removed the shackles and chains from his wrists. He tore off the prisoner shirt he had on and bandaged his wrists and palms. Afterwards, Ziashi reclaimed his daggers from the same guards belt. Not waiting around for another guard to come, Ziashi began releasing all the prisoners on his cellblock, starting with his fellow firebending rebels. He then released Onyx, Ayana, and all the other foreign prisoners of war. By the time everyone was released the total prisoners released was thirty, including Ziashi.

"What now? You were the one who wanted to escape," Ziashi asked Onyx.

"We make for the ports, steal a Fire Nation vessel and make for the Earth Kingdom shores," Onyx answered, "Easier said than done. Until we can get outside the prison walls, all of us except you and your fellow firebenders will be useless in a bending fight."

"There will be safety in numbers, we need to break as many prisoners out as possible," Ziashi said. There was more to his plan than what he was letting on. It would not have been possible to escape a Fire Nation prison with only thirty strong.

In a matter of minutes a prison riot erupted. Ziashi and all his firebenders had managed to acquire some guard uniforms, allowing them to reach the other cell blocks and release more prisoners of war. Ziashi chose was careful not to release any of the other Fire Nation prisoners knowing the odds they would turn on him later. The only reason he had released his fellow firebenders was because they had his trust still.

By the time they released all the prisoners they deemed necessary, there was a total of 154 prisoners released and running wild through the prison. All the prison guards were dispatched to pursue the escapees. With the exception of Ziashi and his firebenders, all the escapees were defenseless; the prison was made out of iron and metal so the earthbenders could not use their abilities and with out an immediate water source, the Water Tribesmen lacked use too.

The only reprieve was Ziashi and his firebenders, who flung themselves at every guard, striking swiftly and keeping as much fire as he could away from all who were escaping. The escapees watched in awe as Ziashi and the other firebenders selflessly defended everyone from the Fire Nation.

Onyx knew that Ziashi and the friendly firebenders could only keep up their ferocity for so long. Onyx's main goal was to get beyond the prison walls, but the gates were still closed. Inspired by Ziashi and the other firebenders' valor, Onyx rallied all the earthbenders he could and charged the gate. With a combined concentration and force, Onyx and his earthbenders conjured a stone pillar from deep under the ground and sent it straight up into the gates, creating the exit all of the escapees had so long desired.

"Flee to Freedom!" Ziashi yelled to all the escapees. He and his firebenders brought up the rear of the escaping herd of prisoners to ensure everyone made it out alive. The prison was left behind as a triumph.

Now that they all had escaped, the earthbenders now had use of their power and Ziashi and his firebenders were relieved of having to protect the herd of escapees all the time.

Any person a fair distance away would have thought a herd of rhinos were stampeding through the capital. In a sense, that's what it was. The earthbenders cleared all obstacles in the herd's way making the resistance to their escape little to none. Once the herd of escapees arrived at the ports, the one hundred-some escapees began commandeering the Fire Nation's ships. Most of the inhabitants of the port had fled with the exception of one person: Princess Azula, clad in new armor.

Ziashi approached his rival with caution while shouting to the escapees, "Concentrate on getting the ships ready. She's mine."

Everyone in the general area around Ziashi and Azula cleared away and the two firebenders went into their ready stances.

"Father wondered how long it would be before he would get to set me loose on you," Azula taunted Ziashi like it was still a hobby, "I will take pleasure in watching you die, traitor."

"I betrayed no one. If you think you can kill me, prove it," Ziashi stammered. Ziashi then sent a flurry of fire blasts towards Azula. A month in the Fire Nation prison had not dulled his abilities but it did make Ziashi forget how agile Azula was. But that memory came back just as fast as Azula was. She was dodging every one of his blasts and shot a bolt of lightning towards Ziashi. Luckily Ziashi knew enough lightning bending to deflect the attack.

"Amazing one month in prison hasn't broken you. Well, more fun for me," Azula laughed and resumed her attack.

Ziashi had barely dodged a lightning strike when the bandages that still covered his back caught fire. Ziashi quickly stripped the bandages, revealing the brand tattoo he now bore.

"The traitorous Shadow Dragon brand? Well, this will be even more honorable for the both of us. How about you surrender and I'll kill you swiftly?" Azula continued to goad Ziashi, but he knew her tactics well. His reply was in the form of a spin-kick fire blast that knocked Azula off balance. All his pent up rage fed his attacks.

In that moment Ziashi embraced the dragon burned and etched into his back. In what was a beautiful display, Ziashi conjured a massive fire and bent it into the shape of a dragon. Azula did not know what to do and only could watch as the dragon grew to a monstrous size. Ziashi sent the piercing gaze he would always use at Azula followed by the fiery dragon. Azula deflected some of the attack but not enough to stop it. The force of the blast knocked her twenty feet from where she stood knocking her out as she landed on the ground. In spite of himself, Ziashi saluted his opponent with a bow and made for the newly stolen Fire Nation vessels. Once he was aboard he sailed, with a crew of unexpected allies, away from the Fire Nation yet again. This time however he was unsure if he would ever return.

* * *

Ziashi stood on the deck of his Fire Nation vessel in solitude; it looked like he was the genuine, conquering hero. It didn't take much effort for him and the small fleet of Fire Nation vessels to sneak through the Fire Nation blockade. Now all he saw was the open ocean. It would be that way until the ship reached land. 

Ziashi's solitude was broken by Onyx who seemingly stepped out on deck for some nighttime air, "Couldn't sleep, could you?"

Ziashi shook his head but did not turn to face Onyx, "I was really impressed with your fight at the port. I've seen older and more experienced masters in action, but what you did was unbelievable. How old are you?"

"Fifteen, but I'll be sixteen soon," Ziashi answered, "I take it you're going to return to the war once you return to the Earth Kingdom."

"After I marry Ayana, but yeah, most of us are going to return to the war," Onyx said, "A lot of us were hoping you would join us, you said you would."

Ziashi looked at Onyx in disbelief.

"No, I didn't, not actually. All I did was release all of you from prison," Ziashi did have a point. During the escape he had barely spoken at all, "When we reach the mainland I plan on departing."

"We'll go with you," Onyx blurted out, he himself was surprised at his own words, "Yes. We'll follow your lead. These people owe you their loyalty. They will follow you into battle."

Ziashi stepped away from Onyx, "You're asking me to lead you all into battle?"

"Will you at least think about it? The people aboard these ships are ready and willing," Onyx seemed to strain in asking to be led into battle by a firebender.

Ziashi left the deck without another word.

About a week later the Fire Nation vessels reached the Earth Kingdom mainland. All the former prisoners awaited Ziashi's decision. During the week Ziashi was shut in his room only leaving for meals. He was completely silent.

Now that they had reached land, Ziashi needed to make his decision. He was the last one to leave the ships and the moment to announce his decision had come.

Ziashi cleared his throat and spoke, "The Fire Nation is growing stronger everyday. Every moment we are not working towards its defeat is time wasted.

"The Fire Nation has taken much from all of us and my fight with the Fire Nation is far from over. It is up to us to decide our fate. For over a century this war has raged and I have seen it wage long enough. We can no longer rely on some Avatar to help us win this war. I am done wasting time. Are you?"

A cheer from the soldiers and benders erupted. All of them had officially pledged their loyalty to Ziashi and his firebenders.

"We will not stop our fight against the Fire Nation until we, and the free peoples of this world, take the Fire Nation and destroy the tyrant who leads it. My fight will not stop until I see the palace of the Royal Family burn. From this day forward, let no Fire Nation soldier see victory when facing us, let no enemy see hope of defeating us, let no victorious cheer be heard from the Fire Nation!" Ziashi concluded his speech and received the loudest cheer yet.

Now Ziashi was ready to go to war.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that. Sorry it took me so long to post.**


	11. Interlude

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Interlude

Over the next few months Fire Nation forces came under siege from a force led by Ziashi, who became known as The Shadow Dragon. This force had a name. Since it was made up of earthbenders, a handful of waterbenders, and fewer firebenders, Ziashi saw fit to call it not the Shadow Dragon Clan. He dubbed it the Shadow Hand Clan. This was due to how they fought; they would appear suddenly, strike fast, and disappear just as quickly. Word soon got out that firebenders led the clan. Most found this odd, knowing firebenders were willingly followed by Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe warriors and benders. Whenever the clan struck they would leave a calling card: an open palm with a dragon intertwined in the fingers and its head in the palm facing out.

The design was always left in some form or another: a flag, in the dirt, burned into a tree or corpse, or whatever else. This drove fear into the hearts of some Fire Nation soldiers. The Fire Nation soon placed bounties on information concerning the Shadow Hand Clan or capture of a Shadow Hand Clansman or woman. The top bounty, for the Shadow Dragon, was 100,000 gold pieces from the Fire Lord himself. The only bounty that was known to top that was the Avatar's. No bounty was ever paid though.


	12. Chapter 10: Shadowed Scars of the Past

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

Chapter 10: Scars and Shadows of the Past

_A year and a half later, somewhere in the Earth Kingdom_

"Aang we've been flying all day and the clouds have more than covered our trail," Katara complained from her spot on the Appa, the Avatar's flying bison, "I doubt anyone will be giving us trouble tonight."

Katara, Sokka, along with the new addition of an Earth Kingdom noble named Toph Bei Fong, now traveled with the Avatar. It had been about a week since Aang completed his initial earthbending training. His mastery of basic skills came from the tutelage of Toph. Now the entire group traveled through the Earth Kingdom dodging the Fire Nation and bringing peace to those who had none.

"Alright," Aang consented finally to the group's urging to find a place to land. Aang had Appa descend below the clouds and scanned the surrounding area for a good camp area, "That small clearing will have to do for tonight."

They landed softly and decided to just fall asleep on Appa's back. This was unusual for them, most of the time Katara would start cooking dinner while Aang, Sokka, and Toph (who became more of a team player) set up camp. Due to the speed that the group had to travel at in order to keep ahead of the Fire Nation, they could not be blamed for their fatigue.

They only were able to get a couple hours of rest because Momo, the Avatar's flying lemur, began squawking and barking at the top of his lungs. Everyone was so tired that they ignored him until he started jumping on Sokka.

"Ugh…Momo. Sleep time," Sokka mumbled, but Momo kept squawking until Aang rose from his sleep and decided to see what was troubling Momo. Aang looked to where his lemur indicated and crept through the woods until he found exactly what he and his friends had been running from: the Fire Nation. There was an entire platoon of soldiers camping out with no immediate intention to move from where they were. What was odd was that those who did not have faceplates on their helmets wore an expression of fear; something very odd indeed for the Fire Nation. Aang crept closer to hear what they were saying.

"I hate having to camp out like this, you can't tell what's out there," complained on soldier sitting around a camp fire with other soldiers.

"You're telling me," another agreed, "I hear that the Shadow Hand Clan is known to be in these parts."

"Oh please," a Firebender spat, "You don't actually believe in those myths, do you?"

"I know they are real, I've seen their calling card left at one or two locations in my tour out here. Have you not seen the bounty posters around the towns?"

"Those bounties posters are about as good as the dirt on the bottom of my boot."

"Why? Because you never could possibly collect on a bounty like that?"

"Oh please, I could take… What was that?"

The Fire Nation soldiers looked towards the bushes that Aang hid in, but luckily for him, the soldiers dismissed the noise he made as an animal.

Carefully, Aang crept back towards the camp that his friends slept in, not forty feet away. The only one who was up aside from Aang was Katara.

"What is it, Aang?" Katara asked, her voice had a hint of exhaustion in it.

"There's a bunch of Fire Nation behind that set of trees," Aang informed her, "We can't risk flying away, and we'd be seen."

"How many are their?" Katara asked.

"Twenty, maybe more, I think," Aang answered. There was a uproar in the direction of the Fire Nation camp, "What was that?"

By now, everyone in the GAang was up, awoken by the sound of battle. They decided to see what was causing the ruckus. When they GAang arrived at the camp all the Fires were out and darkness engulfed the encampment. Tremors and quakes shook the ground and the sound of water crashing into objects was all the four travelers could perceive. The fighting did not sound like it lasted long.

From what they GAang could perceive, most of the soldiers had fled the camp, the rest laid dead in the destroyed camp. It was still pitch black.

"Hello? Anyone out there?" Aang called out. The ground beneath them began to quake.

"Don't just stand there, Twinkle-Toes, let's go!" Toph cried out as she deflected an earthbender's attack. The GAang began to run back towards their camp with intent on leaving faster than they had arrived. Their plan of escape didn't go through; no sooner than they were ten feet away from the Fire Nation camp, Sokka found himself forced into the ground and Toph's limbs were frozen to her sides. Katara managed to avoid that but was grabbed from behind and held in submission. Aang had been able to avoid all the attacks but all that did was give him a chance to see who was attacking them. He looked around; dark-clad figures, barely silhouettes, were leaping from tree branch to tree branch, running from tree to tree, all the while attacking Aang with attacks from every direction. Aang was able to avoid and defend against all the attacks. They seemed like a constant barrage until a voice ceased the fight.

"Surrender," was all a cold and severe voice said. A man clad in black and blood red attire with a skin tight mask stepped out from the many attackers dressed in similar clothing, "Your friends are beaten, your bison will be the same soon, along with your-

Momo came careening toward the man who spoke, but as soon as Momo was in a arms reach of the man, he found himself caught in a small bag.

"Lemur now present in this bag," the man finished, "If you surrender and agree to my conditions, this no harm will come to you or any of your friends."

"What if I don't surrender or agree?" Aang taunted pointing one end of his staff at the man.

The man was silent in his reply, all he did was shoot a fire blast from his palm that stopped a foot short of Katara and Sokka's heads, "I trust you won't force me to take such drastic measures, Avatar. I have no intent on hurting you or your companions."

"Then why did you attack us?" Aang inquired.

"You were near the camp, how am I supposed to determine who's side you're on when you run from this fight? Now drop your staff and surrender to us. I won't ask again Avatar," the masked firebender warned.

Aang wanted to strike the firebender standing before him, but he would not have lived long to fight the other benders surrounding him. Reluctantly, Aang dropped his staff. As soon as another masked attacker was close enough, Aang blew a gust of wind toward him and resumed his fight. It was not like Aang to surrender. This proved to be ill-judgment on his part.

As Aang went on the offensive, the masked firebender carefully watched his adversary's movements. He needed the Avatar to have both feet planted on the ground. As soon as that happened the masked firebender struck. He shot a bolt of lightning towards Aang's feet. Instinctively, Aang leapt up. But the force of the attack as it hit the ground caused a shockwave that sent Aang crashing into a tree.

"Aang!" Katara screamed out. The masked firebender motioned the one who held her to let her go tend to the Avatar. Katara ran over to where Aang laid and found that he did not move when she shook him. "Aang, don't be dead."

He was not breathing; the force of the attack in combination of the hard fall knocked the wind out of Aang's lungs. Katara used the water in her water skin on Aang's throat allowing air to flow to his lungs.

"He's not dead," the masked firebender declared, "If I wanted him dead he would be."

"Don't come any closer, I'm warning you," Katara began to stream the water that she had between her fingers and her hands.

"That would not be wise," the masked firebender cautioned, he continued to walk closer towards Aang and Katara, "Your friend exploited my generosity and paid for it, I will not be so generous if you don't stand down."

Katara looked into the masked firebender's smoke grey eyes and felt a feeling of foreboding in their gaze. Reluctantly, she streamed her water back into her pouch.

"Wise decision," the masked firebender turned to is fellow warriors and said, "Bind their hands and blindfold them."

"We're not going anywhere with you," Katara said sternly. They had not evaded capture by the Fire Nation for so long just to be taken this easily.

The masked firebender turned back towards Katara and those smoke grey eyes were upon her again with their piercing gaze, "Look at your situation: one of your companions is unconscious, you're outnumbered by a ratio of three to one, not to mention you wouldn't get far before those Fire Nation soldiers return with reinforcements. As far as you're concerned, you have few options to choose from. Not that I'm giving you any choice in the matter. I just think it would be in your best interest to come peacefully. I don't particularly approve of doing things any more violently than needed."

Katara looked from Aang, to Sokka, to Toph and then back to the masked firebender, "Why are you doing this?"

The masked firebender cocked his head to one side, "Because I haven't declared you not associated with those Fire Nation soldiers. Unlikely? Yes, but you never know in war."

Katara knew they were beat. In spite of herself, she convinced everyone to comply with the Shadow Hand Clan's will. It was difficult getting Appa to go through with it, but the flying bison would not abandon his friend to capture. Everyone, except Toph, was blindfolded and had their hands bound. They then were led by one of the Shadow Hands towards and undisclosed destination. All the while, Katara berated herself for giving into the masked firebender's demands. She also couldn't help but feel that his voice was familiar. She asked who he was but her guide only replied, "That is the Shadow Dragon, our clan's leader."

After n hour of blind walking, Katara felt her binds cut and her blind fold fell away. The sight that followed was the southern coast of the Earth Kingdom, five Fire Nation vessels anchored to the shore, and a large camp that encompassed a fair portion of the beach.

Appa and Momo were herded to the shore and allowed to lounge in the warm shallows. Meanwhile, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were led to the biggest tent in the camp and forced inside.

"Stay her, the Shadow Dragon will be here in a moment. And don't even think about trying to escape," one of the Shadow Hands warned sternly.

"Where's Aang, the Avatar?" Sokka asked.

"In the med tent until he wakes up," the Shadow Hand left without another word. The three of them looked around the tent. There were maps strewn all over the place with markings that likely indicated military-strategy. There was also a katana sword and bo staff lain over a sleeping bag. Katara already could tell that whoever the Shadow Dragon was, he was a thorough-bred warrior. Something else caught her attention: wanted posters for Aang, Prince Zuko, Iroh, and bounties detailing the Shadow Hand Clan.

"Guys, we need to leave here quickly," Katara said picking up the wanted poster for Aang, "This Shadow Dragon seems to have an interest in collecting Aang's bounty."

"Wrong," a voice said from the tent entrance. Katara whipped around to see the Shadow Dragon in the entrance, "Put that down and don't touch anything, all of you."

"Whatever you want with us, just get on with it," Sokka barked. The Shadow Dragon threw a glance at Sokka that would have made any man feel like a child. This worked to his liking; Sokka shrank back towards Katara and Toph.

"None of you are in a position to demand anything. You will only speak to answer my questions, and don't try to lie," the Shadow Dragon growled his words, "Now, who are you?"

Katara knew to give information to him was to play into his hands. But he had the superior position in this interrogation, "I'm Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, this is my brother Sokka, and this is Toph Bei Fong of the Earth Kingdom."

"Where are you going?"

"We're not sure, I suppose we have no destination. Just staying away from the Fire Nation," Katara answered.

The Shadow laughed coldly though he wasn't laughing at it as a joke, "That's funny. What exactly are you trying to accomplish by running from the Fire Nation?"

"What exactly are you trying to accomplish by fighting them?" Katara retorted.

"Touché," the Shadow Dragon said, "As long as the prey is runs from the predator, the predator will win. But if the prey becomes a predator then it can become something more than what it ran from. That's why my approach to defeating the Fire Nation has proved more effective than the Avatar's strategy."

"Oh really," Sokka butted in, "Where were you and your oh so powerful Shadow Hands at the battle of the North Pole?"

"That's no secret," the Shadow Dragon answered, "If it wasn't for our work in thinning Admiral Zhou's fleet from behind him, the North Pole would have been overrun with Fire Nation soldiers. Not even the Avatar could have stopped the original amount of ships."

"Aha!" Toph exclaimed, "So you do realize Aang is against the Fire Nation and so are we."

"I never said I believed my men's charges of you all," the Shadow Dragon said, "You've answered my questions well so I will pay some concession to you."

The Shadow Dragon turned around, removed his mask, and turned back around. The man's face had flashed a string of memories in Katara and Sokka's mind "I now at least know you will tell the truth."

"Ziashi?" Katara gasped, Sokka lunged for the bo staff and pointed one end at Ziashi.

"We're leaving, right now," Sokka declared but Ziashi did not move from his spot.

"No, give me a chance to explain," Ziashi pleaded, though his voice showed no desperation.

"You're Fire Nation, you have no excuses," Sokka spat, Katara butted in.

"Sokka, he's no longer Fire Nation. How do you explain all those Earth Kingdom and Water Tribe Warriors?" Katara argued, she stood between Ziashi and Sokka to keep Sokka from going berserk on Ziashi.

"How do you explain him attacking and nearly killing Aang?" Sokka countered.

"He does have a point," Toph said from behind Sokka. Katara would not have it."

"Toph, that doesn't help!" Katara yelled.

"You're the one defending the firebender, Sugar Queen!" Toph shouted back.

"ENOUGH!" Ziashi roared, everyone fell silent, "If all of you sit down I will sort this out. Agreed?"

With some hesitation everyone sat down and listened to Ziashi, "First things first, I have already said that if I wanted the Avatar dead, he would be, I kid you not. I have nothing to lose or gain with him dead. Since you last saw me I've been fighting the Fire Nation with the help of these soldiers. They follow me because I broke us all out of a Fire Nation Prison. They are not bound by any oath, only their will."

"Escaped prisoner, Fire Nation, nearly killed Aang, I'm seeing more reasons why we should leave right now," Sokka interrupted.

"Shut up, Sokka," Katara ordered, Sokka simply rolled his eyes. Katara ignored him, "What were you in prison for?"

"I lead a futile uprising against my masters. They're now dead along with many of those who followed me," Ziashi paused for a moment, "I was left alive with four other firebenders to be made examples of what happens to traitors. Now I fight for the Fire Nation's downfall. I told you my story, now it's your turn."

Katara was about to speak but Sokka butted in again, "I don't think so, Katara. How do we know he's not a spy?"

"Sokka your starting to annoy _me_," Toph complained and Sokka shut his mouth again. Katara took a deep breath and told their story from when she and Sokka found Aang and have been hunted by Prince Zuko over the past few months. She told Ziashi everything _important:_ the encounter with the Kyoshi warriors, Jet and his Freedom Fighters, Aang's brief training with Jeong-Jeong, the siege of the Northern Water Tribe, their encounter with some crazy firebender at Omashu, to their battle at an abandoned village, to the present.

"What happened to Zuko and Iroh?" Ziashi asked, everyone found it odd that he asked about them.

"You mean to tell me the one question you have after that entire story is 'what happened to-" Sokka all of a sudden felt something hard fly into his mouth; a rock to shut him up, complements of Toph.

"Well? What happened to them?" Ziashi's tone showed he was getting frustrated with Sokka.

"We don't know, since our fight at the abandoned village we haven't seen them," Katara answered, "Why do you care about Zuko and Iroh?"

Ziashi turned his head from Katara, she realized she must have hit a sensitive spot, "Zuko is like a brother to me and Iroh was one of the best master's I had, and I don't solely mean firebending, but in life too."

A soldier came bursting into the tent breathing heavily.

"Shadow Dragon, I have a high priority message from Onyx," the soldier panted as he held out a scroll. Ziashi took it and as he unfolded and read the scroll his expression went to horror.

"Return to Onyx and inform him we're on our way. Move the ships and have what men not needed aboard them ready to move out," Ziashi ordered, he turned back to Katara, Toph, and Sokka, who had finally removed the rock from his mouth, "Pack your things, we leave immediately."

Ziashi redonned his mask, collected his katana sword and bo staff, and left his tent. Bewildered, Katara followed Ziashi to find out what was going on.

Ziashi shouted to his warriors to be ready to move. Faster than Katara had seen, the entire camp was packed and the only sign of there once being a camp was the soldiers and warriors that stood awaiting Ziashi's word to move.

"Ziashi, what's wrong?" Katara asked frantically

"Some of my Shadow Hands were escorting a group of refugees towards Ba Sing Se and they were attacked," Ziashi explained, "Their holed up in some caves south of the Si Wong Desert and they have injured."

"Will they be alright?" Katara asked.

"I don't know, but we're leaving now," Ziashi sighed, "Your not going to like this but I can't let you or your friends go."

Katara shook her head, "I can't allow that, Aang's mission is too important to allow anyone to slow us down."

"You honestly believe he will end this war?" Ziashi laughed slightly, he did believe in the Avatar legend but he never would put the fate of the world in his hands.

"Don't you?" Katara was not expecting Ziashi, of all people, to not have faith in Aang.

"Look around you. The soldiers fighting the Fire Nation: most of their moral is broken or will be. The people, they're dieing, starving, suffering and will be for awhile. Even if the Avatar ends the war, not even he will be able to help everyone. These people feel abandoned and alone. Where was the Avatar when the Fire Nation began its conquest? Where was the Avatar when the people of the coastal provinces were burned alive in their homes? Where was the Avatar when the Fire Nation killed off an entire clan of its own people? Where was he? He is a coward! No, Katara, I have no faith in the Avatar's ability to save this world. We are very much alone in our fight, and I have no doubt that he will abandon us all when the world needs him the most," Ziashi did not speak for a bit, "Get yourself ready to travel, we're leaving and not waiting for stragglers."

Ziashi turned from Katara to secure Aang on an ostrich-horse. Not too long after, everyone began to march.

Ziashi's words had really stung and Katara could not take her mind off of what he had said. She did know why Ziashi had said it though. He had lost his parents, his home, his friend, his mentor, his love, and unknown to her, his people to the war. Why should he put his faith in Aang?

* * *

A day later, they arrived at the caves where the refugees and their Shadow Hand escorts were holed up. There were a lot of burn injuries and a variety of wounds the only thing Ziashi and his Shadow Hands could do was bandage the wounds and use ointments on the burns. There were no healers in the Shadow Hand Clan. Aang was going to wake soon so Katara decided to offer her healing abilities to Ziashi.

Ziashi, at the moment, was nowhere in sight, but Katara didn't let allow that to stop her from helping. As she healed the refugees and Shadow Hands Ziashi's words echoed in her ears.

_People are starving, dieing, suffering…_

Aang began to stir, causing Katara to cease her activities in healing. She rushed to his side and stared in anticipation. Aang's eyes began to open.

Aang could not have hoped for a better sight as he awoke. The girl of his dreams knelt by his side, happy to see him.

"Katara?" was all Aang could get out before he was pulled into a hug, it felt good to be in her arms.

Sokka and Toph came over from where they sat to join Katara and Aang.

"You're finally up. How do you feel?" Sokka asked.

"A little sore but no bad," Aang replied standing up to stretch.

"Good because as soon as it's sun up, we're out of here," Sokka announced. Aang was a little confused.

"Um…where exactly is 'here'?" Aang asked.

Katara quickly explained the situation to Aang.

"Wait a minute, who hit me?" Aang asked, and was surprised to see who answered.

"I did," Ziashi appeared all of a sudden, "It's not like you gave me a choice. I offered you a chance to surrender and you wouldn't listen to reason. I guess I was expecting too much from you, Avatar."

"I just wasn't going to go without a fight," Aang retorted, Ziashi scoffed at Aang's words.

"A detail I was forced to exploit, I knew I had you beat anyway," Ziashi said coolly.

"Why do you want us? You're not allied with the Fire Nation so why capture us?" Aang asked.

Ziashi sighed and crossed his arms, his steel-eyed gaze began to make Aang nervous, "Originally my men wanted to determine you were the Avatar and not a spy. But as much as I'd rather be rid of you, Avatar, I need your help."

Sokka stepped forward, immediately Ziashi focused his gaze on Sokka, "Why in the world should we help you? Aang, he's a firebender, we can't trust him or help him."

"Sokka, for once, could you let go of your beliefs about firebenders," Katara hissed, she hoped Aang would side with her.

"He has a point Katara, how do we know he won't turn us over to the Fire Nation, we're his 'prisoners' after all," Aang said.

"Come on! We've gotten out of worse, lets break out of these caves," Toph prepared to launch a rock at Ziashi but he spoke before she could.

"Unless you want the blood of these refugees on your hands, you are going to help me, Avatar, you and you alone. In exchange for your help, I will let all of you go," Ziashi's offer seemed fair enough, but something didn't sit right with Aang.

"All right, what do you want us to do," Aang asked, Ziashi's glare turned to a scowl.

"There is no us in this task, Avatar," Aang was taken back, "Your friends are staying as insurance that you do this task. It's not like you should need their help. You are the Avatar, the _sole_ being that keeps this world in balance. If I am correct, you have mastered Air and are proficient in water and earth; more than enough to handle the task ahead of you, alone."

"I need my friends' help, we do nothing without each other," Aang argued, Ziashi appeared to be unmoved.

"You had better learn not to rely on them as much, without being able to act alone you hinder yourself," Ziashi spoke as if he were a teacher.

"At least let me bring some one to help me when I need it," Aang begged. He hoped he would be able to bring Katara with him, alone time with her would be great, so he thought.

Ziashi thought for a second, "I'll tell you what, seeing how you won't learn to rely on yourself I'll make you an offer: I keep one person here with me and you can bring two people."

"You're asking me to choose who I leave behind?" Aang yelled at Ziashi, the outburst did not even phase him.

"No, I have already chosen who stays," Ziashi replied, that captured everyone's attention. "Katara stays."

Sokka stood between Ziashi and everyone else, "No way, my sister is not staying here alone, especially with you."

"Sokka I can handle myself," Katara said, Sokka was not swayed, "I sincerely doubt that the water tribe warriors here would let anything happen to the South Chieftain's daughter."

"I don't care, I'm not leaving you here with him," Sokka declared.

"Sokka, please, I'm not a pervert," Ziashi said disgustedly, "What you want matters not, what I say right now goes. Now are you going to be a man about this or are you going to complain like some spoiled, rich, little girl?"

"Hey! I'm standing right here!" Toph barked. Nobody paid attention to her though.

Sokka walked right up so that there was only a hand's length between him and Ziashi's face, "If she gets hurt, or if anything happens to her-"

"You'll complain some more, I got it," Ziashi said sarcastically, "I thought you'd be happy I'm keeping your sister out of harms way, but I suppose you can't wrap your head around that idea."

Sokka stormed off in order to keep himself from hitting Ziashi.

"So what is it you want me to do?" Aang asked.

"There is a Fire Nation platoon blocking the road that I need to get these refugees through so they can reach a ship that will take them to Ba Sing Se," Ziashi explained, "Take care of the platoon however you see fit, but make sure that they are gone."

"You'll let us go afterwards?"

"Yes," Ziashi promised, Aang reluctantly agreed. "I suggest you get an early start on dealing with the platoon. We won't be waiting long before we move out."

* * *

Aang, Sokka, and Toph left a couple hours later, leaving Katara behind as agreed. She watched them leave until they were out of sight.

"Had I known being separated from them would this hard for you I would have just let you go," Ziashi said from inside the cave entrance.

"I can handle a couple of hours, thank you very much," Katara said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"It kills you to be away from them under these circumstances though, it's not hard to tell," Ziashi said walking up to Katara, "You've been standing here for an hour watching until they were gone."

"So what," Katara muttered brushing past Ziashi.

He wanted to say more but the words were lost on the way to his mouth. He turned to go find solitude and to clear his head.

* * *

Katara frantically awoke a couple hours later from a nightmare. She had been back home during the attack in which her mother had been killed. She saw her mother slain and thought the dream would have ended there but there was more. A man with a tattoo on his back of a hand intertwined with a dragon, and scars all over his upper-body stood, sword drawn, over Aang.

"You'll have to kill me," the scarred man said, but he wasn't speaking to Aang. A bolt of lightning shot into the man.

Katara then felt as if she was falling. She landed in an abandoned village, she and everyone who was there surrounded that creepy firebender, but instead of the firebender hitting Iroh with a bolt of lightning, the creepy firebender shot her bolt at Katara.

Before the bolt hit her, Katara's nightmare changed to something she had never seen before; she was in the middle of a field in front of a burning house. There were two people standing in the door way and all of a sudden they were burned alive by multiple firebenders. Katara did not recognize the two people standing in the doorway, or the house that was on fire. It was as if it was out of someone else's life. The dream ended soon after that.

Katara was sleeping in her parka in the cave full of Shadow Hands and refugees. It was still night and the moon was high in the sky. Unable to fall back asleep, Katara crept out of the cave to cool down.

_A swim would be good,_ Katara thought to herself. She remembered passing a creek on the way to the caves and found it not too far away. She undressed down to her under garmets, undid her hair and dove into the creek. The cool water was just what she needed.

Katara resurfaced and laid down in the shallows. With a little effort she put the nightmare in the back of her mind and began to relax. The combination of the moon, the water, and the faint smell of incense was Katara's tranquility.

_Incense?_, Katara sat up immediately and looked around to spot the source. Across the creek sat Ziashi, meditating, and Katara thought she saw a tear stream down the side of his face. At that, she knew what he was doing: paying tribute to those he cared for.

"You died today, a year ago," Ziashi muttered, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you, Anika. I miss you so much. I hope you've found peace, where ever you are that I can't be. I love you, so much."

Ziashi bowed and turned to return to the caves. He saw Katara and saw her expression of guilt. Ziashi entered the creek and approached Katara.

Katara felt frozen to the spot, she wanted so much to run, but she couldn't bring herself to move.

"How long have you been here?" Ziashi growled.

"I didn't mean to intrude, I've only come to cool down. I didn't intend on meeting you here," Katara explained herself.

Ziashi relaxed slightly. He decided cooling down wouldn't be too bad of an idea. He walked a little from Katara, removed his shirt and boots, and sank into the water, heating it to his liking. Katara's eyes were locked on Ziashi's scarred body. There were scars that layered his chest so much that his chest was made up of solely scar tissue. Ziashi's wrists and palms bore burn scars from his shackles and there were six other scars, three on each arm. Katara got a glance at Ziashi's back but couldn't tell what covered it. And of course there was the scar on his right cheek.

"What are you staring at?" Ziashi asked, Katara only then realized what she was doing.

"Sorry, I just…" Katara blushed and hurriedly looked in another direction. Ziashi smiled slightly and let his eyes droop. Under usual circumstances Ziashi would have slipped into another meditative trance. Circumstances were far from usual, however. Ziashi opened his eyes and saw Katara waist deep in the water, streaming it between her fingers, and illuminated by the moonlight. Ziashi found it tough to look away, especially when Katara's eyes sparkled with the moon-lit water.

_Forget it,_ Ziashi told himself.

"What are _you_ staring at?" Ziashi immediately looked in another direction. He began to panic for some reason.

"Sorry, I think I'll be leaving," Ziashi bolted upward from the water, grabbed his boots, and turned to leave.

"Forgetting something?" Katara called from behind, Ziashi turned to see Katara holding his shirt. Ziashi sighed deeply. He wanted to leave this place so much, yet at the same time he longed to stay.

Ziashi collected his shirt quickly and began to leave. Katara watched as he left because something peculiar caught her eye: the tattoo on Ziashi's back.

"Ziashi wait," Katara called to Ziashi again. Ziashi stood dead in his tracks and faced Katara. She approached him until they were inches from eachother. He could do nothing but stand. Katara looked him up and down all the while wondering what had happened to him to where it left scars such as his. She led Ziashi to the shore and sat him down. He wondered what she was doing but could not even ask, figuring her actions would answer his impending question.

Katara ran her hands over Ziashi's right arm, then extended one scar to touch the scar on his face. Ziashi withdrew before Katara's hand graced his cheek.

"I'm not going to hurt you," Katara whispered, she moved her hand and gently grazed Ziashi's facial scar.

"Never seen so many scars, huh?" Katara shook her head. She crawled behind Ziashi to look upon the tattoo on his back. Katara soon saw that it had looked almost like an extravagant burn but it had the articulate nature of a tattoo. Now she knew who the masked man in her nightmare was.

"Ziashi?" Ziashi turned to face Katara, "I want you to look in my eyes and tell me you're not after Aang."

"Where is this coming from?" Ziashi asked calmly.

"I just need to know," Katara said sternly.

"Ziashi stared deeply into Katara's sapphire eyes, but not with his usual intimidating gaze, "I am not after the Avatar…er… I mean Aang."

"Sorry, its just…oh nevermind," Katara stood but Ziashi grabbed her hand.

"What?" Ziashi asked cordially.

"Believe me, you don't want to know," Katara scolded herself for trying to mention her nightmare. Ziashi was the leader of his own army, like he would want to be burdened with her nightmares.

Ziashi stood and held her hands in his, "I asked you, didn't I?"

Katara smiled, "Just a nightmare I had before I came here. It was had some bad memories You were in it, protecting Aang and you…"

Katara stared at Ziashi's chest.

"I died," Ziashi didn't guess, "I don't plan on dieing anytime soon. I don't put faith in prophetic dreams, either. What memories?"

"Just the day my mother died," Katara said, "She was trying to protect me and my brother when these monsters killed her along with many others."

"I'm sorry, the memory dreams are the worst when they are our most painful," Ziashi said in an attempt to be comforting.

"I guess it's sort of foolish to dwell on such things," Katara let out a small laugh. Ziashi only smiled slightly. For the longest time Katara and Ziashi stared into each other's eyes, letting the world fall away from their consciousness. Without even thinking about it Ziashi brought Katara closer to him and hugged her warmly. Katara embraced Ziashi as well arousing a fluttery feeling in both their stomachs.

An even longer time passed before they were forced to break their embrace. Ziashi spotted something flying through the sky: the Avatar's bison. Katara did not need to be told to dress quickly. Never before had she dressed so fast.

As soon as they collected themselves, Ziashi and Katara returned to the cave. When they arrived, there was no Aang, Sokka, or Toph to greet. Only a ragged bison.

* * *

**Author's note- No, there is not going to be a Katara X OC pairing. I can guarantee you that. Please R&R.**


	13. Chapter 11 Part I: Sun and Moon

_I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender_

**Author's note: Sorry it took me so long to update this story. Please R&R.**

Chapter 11: Sun and Moon

Katara fell to her knees in tears. She did not know if her friends were dead or alive and images of what may be happening to them flashed in her mind. Ziashi silently berated himself. He had no idea of how stupid he was in sending the Avatar and two of his friends to face an entire platoon of hardened Fire Nation soldiers. He rarely made tactical mistakes, but this one was possibly his worst. He had sent the Avatar into the belly of the beast.

"I'm so sorry Katara," Ziashi said kneeling down next to her, "This was my fault. I promise I will use all my power to bring them back."

"Shadow Dragon, this was attached to an arrow in the bison's hide," Onyx said holding a message out to Ziashi. Katara snatched the letter out of his hands and read it with Ziashi.

_Water Peasant,_

_We know you travel with the Avatar and that his beast will search you out. The Avatar and your companions are still alive, but will not remain as such if you do not give yourself up. Return on the bison to our encampment to ensure your allies do not come to harm._

_-Colonel Takahashi_

"Definitely a trap," Ziashi mumbled, "We have no choice, though. Onyx, ready an ostrich-horse."

Katara looked at Ziashi in confusion, was he planning on fighting an entire platoon of Fire Nation soldiers and benders?

"The platoon will have no care for you or the refugees since they have the Avatar so slipping by will be easy," Ziashi told Onyx, "Just stick to the coast and all will be well. If you can afford to leave anything behind, leave it so you can travel faster.

The Shadow Hands and refugees prepared to leave, but before they departed Ziashi addressed the Shadow Hand Clan.

"The time has come for us to go our separate ways," Ziashi spoke aloud, "Until the Fire Nation's defeat is close at hand we fall into the shadows. Wait for the piercing light to illuminate the sky and from the shadows we'll come again. See these refugees to the ship to Ba Sing Se and be free to tend to your lives."

The Shadow Hands and the refugees departed and left Ziashi and Katara with an Ostrich-Horse and bison. While she went about convincing Appa to stay put, Ziashi donned his balaclava (mask) and weapons. He had a plan that supposedly would save Aang, Sokka, and Toph. Katara only could place her faith in Ziashi's hands.

As soon as the sun began to rise, Ziashi and Katara mounted the ostrich-horse and set off to find the Avatar's friends. The travel arrangement on the ostrich-horse was Ziashi up front and Katara behind. Ziashi did not mind her in such close proximity to him, but her wrapping her arms around him was a little much for Ziashi, in spite of their intimate moment the previous night. Ziashi found it distracting. Temptation such as this was not new to him. He needed to do something to lessen the temptation during their travel.

Without any apparent reason, Ziashi leapt off the ostrich-horse and led it by the reigns with Katara still on it. She was partially confused. Had her closeness bothered Ziashi? She could not believe that was the case given what happened the previous night.

"Is everything alright?" Katara asked.

"Oh… yeah. Perfect," Ziashi said, lying was still not his strong suit. He did not want to give Katara a chance to delve into it, "You want to learn how to ride an ostrich-horse?"

"Sure," a bit of excitement stirred in her voice.

Ziashi relaxed a bit, "Take one of your hands and stroke the mane, but not too close to its eyes. Let it know you are there."

Katara did as she was told stroking the beautiful creatures head. Her hand was a little jittery, Ziashi seemed to notice.

"You can't be nervous. Nervousness is kin to fear, and animals can smell fear," Ziashi took Katara's hand in his, he warmed his hand a bit and guided her hand along the animal's mane, "See, easy as breathing. Now take the reigns. Gently tug on the reigns to guide the ostrich-horse any way you want to go."

Katara did so, but felt a little nervous at first because Ziashi removed his hand from hers. Within in minutes she was riding the animal as if it was second nature.

"You want to take over?" Katara asked a few minutes later. Reluctantly Ziashi did as she wished.

They rode in complete silence for the longest time. Throughout that time, Katara thought much about what the very different Ziashi she had her arms wrapped around. In the South Pole he was sorrowful, but now he seemed cold and empty. She could not help but feel there was some terrible reason. She feared only the sensitivity of asking him such a question, but there was no easy way to go about it.

"Can I ask you something, Ziashi?" Katara asked, Ziashi sighed slightly, he obviously knew that she would be asking a serious question, judging by her tone.

"You're going to ask whether I say yes or no, so might as well," Ziashi answered, not taking his eyes off of the road ahead.

"We've both changed since the last time we saw each other," Katara began, "You got your revenge, I met Aang and began to travel with him."

"And?"

"I filled you in on all that happened between then and now, what about you?" Katara asked. Ziashi turned around as much as he could to let her see his eyes. She knew she had touched a sensitive spot.

"You've seen war, right?" Ziashi asked, the question had struck her as odd, she told him about the numerous battles she and her friends had been in. Of course she had seen war.

"I guess. I've been in a couple battles," Katara answered. "I doubt there is a being living today that hasn't."

"How many people have you watched die because there was nothing you could do to help?" Ziashi asked solemnly.

"Just my mother…once upon a time," Katara answered, "You?"

"I've lost count of the amount of people who have died in my arms," Ziashi answered, Katara stared in disbelief. Ziashi was not lying. In the early days of the Shadow Hand Clan, before they had become a fear that made the Fire Nation second-guess attacking an innocent village, Ziashi and his clansmen would often come across villages that were attacked not long before their arrival. They would find the bodies of the dead and the dying. Men, women, and children given the same treatment by the Fire Nation. Ziashi would never waste time; he and his men would scour the village for survivors and not stop until everyone in the clan was sure they had found everyone. However, they could not save everyone. Ziashi's memories of his clan's early days were plagued with the sound of thousands of screams of the innocent burning alive in their homes. Sometimes he would come across a dying man, woman, or child and knew that there was nothing that could save them. In spite of knowing that, Ziashi would stay by their side, holding their hands, holding them, giving them some last comfort so their last memories of this world would not be as terrible. The worst memories for Ziashi of this time were when the dying asked Ziashi or his fellow clansmen to put them out of their misery. He cried the first and only that he worked up the courage to grant the dying their final wish. He hated himself for choosing between the lesser of two evils: let them suffer longer and die, or perform a mercy killing. After that one time he did not care if there was no chance to save a dying person, he would carry them in his arms to one of his clan's healers. Most times it was a wasted effort, but Ziashi would not have been able to stand the burden of not trying to save someone from impossible odds. He either had to bear the burden of regret of not doing anything or the burden of usual failure.

"Once upon a time," Ziashi muttered, he did not wish to go into detail about such things with anyone.

They rode until they came across a recently abandoned camp. Ziashi dismounted and had Katara remain on the ostrich-horse in case it was a trap. He perused the camp, examining fire pits, supplies left behind by the Fire Nation, and finally an arrow shaft. Katara came down from the ostrich-horse to see the arrow. Ziashi tossed the shaft aside, "Damn…Yu Yan archers. This is going to be tougher than I thought."

"Yu Yan archers?" Katara asked.

"They're notorious for being the deadliest archers in the world. I've fought them and can say the notoriety is true."

Ziashi and Katara remounted the ostrich-horse and continued onward. A couple hours passed and Ziashi halted the ostrich-horse. Ziashi leapt off and began to smell the air. A mixture of soot, smoke, and ash fragrance filled his nostrils.

"We continue on foot; they're close," Ziashi said tensely. Katara continued to follow his lead. The smell of smoke got stronger as they pressed forward.

Ziashi held a hand up signaling Katara to stop and there it was: the Fire Nation camp. It was situated along a small body of water, a tributary that led into the mainland. Yu Yan archers patrolled the camp's borders with watchful eyes. Ziashi's previous encounter with these archers was being ambushed by them. He lost a lot of good clansmen due to their arrows. Now the tables had turned.

He leaned over towards Katara, "We can't move any closer without being spotted. Any ideas?"

"Why ask me?" Katara looked at Ziashi in desperation.

"I learned early in my war strategy studies that sometimes it helps to have a fresh pair of eyes look at a problem if you can't figure it out yourself," Ziashi answered, "One of us, at the least, needs to get into the camp and search for your friends. But we can't move any closer without being spotted. How would you go about this?"

Katara looked out towards the camp, it was larger than most she had seen in her travels with Aang, there was a large stream that ran through the camp... the water.

"If we stay along the stream I can create a large fog, I can make it so it covers the entire camp," Katara began, "While I keep the fog going, you can look for Aang, Sokka, and Toph."

Ziashi slapped his forehead, why did he not think of that?

Still keeping their distance, Katara and Ziashi made their way towards the stream. As soon as they reached it, Katara built up a thick fog. Anyone inside would only be able to see a max of three feet in front of them. As soon as it reached the edge of the camp, Ziashi bolted into the fog disappearing from Katara's sight. She waited anxiously for Ziashi's return. There was a deathly silence that only made the wait more excruciating. She prayed silently to her gods that everything was going well, that Ziashi and her friends were safe. But something quickly ended that grandiose hope.

"Intruder!" a Fire Nation soldier screamed, he continued to scream out that same word until he suddenly fell silent in mid-sentence. The word was out, and Ziashi would be in trouble. Katara's better judgment told her to stay put, but she did not want to feel helpless while her friends might have been in trouble.

"He has Colonel Takahashi!" another voice yelled out, Katara looked frantically for Ziashi and her friends, failing to notice the withering fog.

Katara found Ziashi in trouble. He held an older man, Colonel Takahashi, from behind with a knife pressed against the colonel's throat. He spotted Katara instantly.

"A water tribe peasant! Men, get her!" Takahashi barked, Ziashi pressed his knife deeper against his throat.

"Do that and I'll slit his throat," Ziashi threatened, his tone told the soldiers and Yu Yan archer he was serious, "Find your friends Katara and get out of here."

"But-"

"Go! I'll handle myself!" Ziashi barked. In that moment, Ziashi's only care was getting the Avatar out of the mess he got him into. He watched all the enemies that encircle him, preparing himself for the pain that was bound to come after the Avatar and his group escaped.

Katara searched through tent after tent until she found one with metal cages. Sure enough Aang, Sokka, and Toph were there. The two guards who were attending the cages where knocked out by a pair of water whips, compliments of Katara.

"Katara?" Aang called out in surprise, "How did you-"

"No time to explain, all of you stand back," Katara ordered, she drew some water out of her water skin and in four fluid motions severed multiple bars from the cage, "Come on! Aang, get your whistle and call Appa."

"You know it probably would have been easier to use the guard's keys," Toph pointed out to Katara.

"How about a 'thank you, Katara'?" Katara retorted, Toph only laughed.

Aang found his whistle in a sack that had held the rest of his belongings and his lemur, Momo, "Miss me, buddy? I promise that won't happen again."

"Aang!" Katara, Sokka, and Toph shouted in unison.

"Oh, right," Aang grabbed his bison whistle and blew as hard as he could.

A few minutes passed and the sound of an angry bison crashing through the camp could be heard from the tent. They rushed out of the tent and climbed onto the massive saddle.

"Appa! Yip, Yip!" Aang yelled, and they took off leaving the camp behind.

"Wait, Aang. What about Ziashi?" Katara pleaded, she was looking back at the camp and saw that he was still in a stand off with the entire camp.

"What about him, Katara?" Aang asked disgustedly.

"We can't just leave him there," Katara protested.

"Yes we can, and we will," Sokka declared, but Katara was not going to give up.

"After he helped save you all?" Katara spat.

Toph finally spoke up, "I'm with Sugar-Queen on this one. I mean I doubt she could have done all of that without help. No offense."

"None taken," Katara said, "Come on, Aang!"

* * *

Ziashi stood in a stalemate with his enemies, he did not doubt it would not be long before he was captured.

"So what now, Shadow dragon?" Takahashi asked menacingly, "What were you plans to escape? Oh, right…they left with that sky bison."

"Who said it was my intention to escape? The Avatar got away, and that is all that matters," Ziashi scoffed, he threw the Colonel to the ground, "If you're going to kill me, then do it already. I just hope your archers are good shots."

Takahashi did not expect that to exit Ziashi's mouth. Nevertheless, "Well, you heard him. Do it!"

Ziashi braced himself for the pain and closed his eyes. A sharp pain, knocked Ziashi back and pain resonated from the left side of his chest. He felt his legs buckle and his back hit the ground. The last thing he remembered before the world went dark was three sounds: the panic of the Fire Nation soldiers, a bison's roar, and Katara's scream.

* * *

Ziashi lost his sense of pain. He awoke in a place stranger than any he'd ever seen in his travels fighting the Fire Nation. This place showed strange creatures beyond natural comprehension, and the land was surreal. Ziashi found he was in a vast plain, in a world where everything had a blue tinge. He stood from where he lay.

"Hello?" Ziashi called out, he saw no one for miles, and was almost horrified to hear a voice answer.

"You are in what you mortals call the spirit world," a deep voice answered, a voice that shook the world around Ziashi. The backdrop of this world fell away and Ziashi felt himself floating amongst many stars, being hurled towards the sun. He was on a collision course expecting to be consumed by the sun's awesome power, but all of a sudden he was stopped and he could feel an invisible ground beneath his feet.

"Welcome, Ziashi Hing," the voice spoke again. Ziashi stared into the darkened sun with shock. This strange voice called him by his full name.

"How do you know my name?" Ziashi stammered the words.

"I know all who I empower," Ziashi then realized who he was speaking to and fell to his knees and bowed, "Not even that mask can hide who you are from me."

"Fire God, Agni, forgive my disrespect," Ziashi pleaded forgiveness from his god.

"That is hardly what you need to concern yourself with," Agni scolded, "Rise. You ought to be thinking about why you, a mortal, have been brought here."

"Am I dead?" Ziashi asked monotonously as he rose.

"Dead? No, but you did suffer a serious injury. Had that arrow been any closer to the center of you chest, you would have died from a pierced heart," Agni answered, "However your body's state allowed you to be brought here to the spirit world."

"You brought me here?" Ziashi asked folding his arms.

"No, but your time here may be a chance for me to get an agent to do my will in the mortal world," Agni changed his form from the sun to a immolated dragon and had Ziashi sit right behind his head. "Come."

"Where are you taking me?" Ziashi inquired, gripping the fiery scales of Agni.

"You will see, for now be silent," Agni ordered, "Your visit here is just what I hoped for. For awhile I have been looking for a personal agent, one who I can send to do my will in the mortal world. You are aware that the Fire Nation may be nearing victory in this war. That cannot be allowed to happen. Fire is not meant to rule the world, for it will destroy the balance of the mortal world."

"If you don't want to see the Fire Nation win the war, why don't you deny us our powers?" Ziashi asked, but this only frustrated Agni.

"Silence. Do you not understand what that would mean?" Agni roared, "To deny the Fire Nation people my gift is a violation of the pact between the gods and mortals. Worse, to deny the world of myself is to deny light, warmth, and energy. Life would cease to exist, disturbing the established balance. Only once, after a set time, is there a 'dark day' in the mortal world. To remove the workings of any god in your world is a chaotic act. The Moon God was killed and reborn near winter's end. In the time the god was dead, an entire people almost were destroyed. A mortal's personal sacrifice saved both our worlds."

"I remember that day, the moon had mysteriously vanished form the sky," Ziashi said. Agni growled in agreement.

"That is why you will be my agent to help restore balance," Agni declared.

"Isn't that the Avatar's job?" Ziashi asked.

"Yes, but you are one of the few people who can help him," Agni answered, "Which is why Yue summoned you here."

"Who?" Ziashi asked, he never heard of a god named Yue.

"The new moon spirit," Agni landed on what was a floating oasis in the middle of the star labyrinth, "Now, go forth my warrior of wrath and do your duty as part of the vanguard of balance."

Agni left immediately leaving Ziashi with more questions, "How am I supposed to do that?"

Agni continued to leave but said one final word, "That is the problem with you mortals; always looking to others for your way."

Ziashi sighed at this and knew it would be pointless to ask Agni further. He turned to look upon the oasis and saw only a pool of water in front of some shrine. Ziashi saw no one else around on this bit of land and wondered if Agni had brought him to the right place.

Not willing to wait around, Ziashi went looking for answers in the pool of water. All Ziashi saw was his reflection and two fish circling the moon's reflection. Ziashi looked up at the moon. There was a beam of light shot from the moon into the pool, which knocked Ziashi back and blinding him with a flash.

Ziashi's eyes slowly regained focus. He could make out the silhouette of a person, a young-looking woman whose hair glowed like the moon in a clear night sky. Her skin was a fair water tribe complexion and flawless, and she was dressed as a mythic water princess.

"Hello, Ziashi," the woman said. Ziashi rose to his feet and gave the woman a bow.

"You must be Yue, the moon spirit, and former princess of the Northern Water Tribe," Ziashi said walking toward Yue.

"Well, aren't you an intelligent one," Yue chuckled shyly, "How does one such as you learn that?"

"The people in my clan who come from the Northern Water Tribe, your people," Ziashi answered, "You were the main topic of conversation with them, especially after your sacrifice. Before now I never took much stock in their stories."

"You are one who only believes when he sees?" Yue said playfully.

"No, just myths and stories of beauty are often blown out of proportion, except in this case," Ziashi could not believe he had said that. He was glad he had a mask on; otherwise she would be able to see he was blushing.

"How cute," Yue blushed herself, "I'd better stop, you must be wondering why I brought you here."

Ziashi readjusted his posture, "Yes that would be best."

"You are acquainted with the Avatar, I know you are," Yue became serious fast, "The Avatar has learned all but firebending, and there are few who can teach him. He will need your help to complete his training."

"There is more I take it?"

"Yes. Many dangers lie in store for the Avatar and he will need your help in facing those dangers. This is my will," Yue concluded.

"Why me?" Ziashi asked. He knew there were plenty of firebenders who had defected from the Fire Nation, most of them where fellow Shadow Hand clansmen.

"You are of the Shadow Dragon Lineage, direct descendant of-"

"I know all of that," Ziashi butted in, "But why?"

"Your ancestors and the clan they were a part of were truest masters of Fire. Sometimes they would be the ones to train the Avatar in the ways of Fire," Yue explained, "Generations and thousands of years of power and knowledge are behind your own. The Avatar will need that in the coming times."

Ziashi nodded, satisfied with the answer. He gave one last bow, "I will carry out the will of the spirits and gods. The Shadow Dragon is you humble servant. I am ready."

"Yes, but before I return you to the mortal world I impart a gift to you form myself and Agni," Ziashi looked stunned, never did he think he would receive a gift personally from the two gods, let alone one. It was a very rare honor.

He felt himself lifted off the ground and saw a beam of fire and water engulf him. He convulsed and struggled with the energy that had struck him. The beam ceased to exist and Ziashi stood unsteadily.

"I and Agni grant you our council," Yue announced, "You can seek it when you wish and we will provide you with our wisdom."

Before Ziashi could thank Yue, he was flung through a void and slowly the mortal world materialized around him. His chest became really sore as Ziashi awoke in a hut with only an older man in sight.

"Ah, you're finally up," the old man said. Ziashi sat up from where he lay, "Now, now, you mustn't move too fast, your injury may be healed but its going to be sore longer if you over exert yourself."

"How'd I get here?" Ziashi asked the old man

The older man poured two cups of liquid and handed one to Ziashi, "Relax, drink that, and I'll tell you."

Ziahsi obeyed the older man. The liquid was sweet and filled Ziashi with a surge of energy.

"The Avatar brought you in yesterday," the older man explained, "He told me you had an injury that his waterbending friend healed, so I have just been watching over you."

"The Avatar is gone?" Ziashi aske in shock.

"Yes, he told me to tell you they had to continue on," the older man finished his tea. Noticing Ziashi's dismay he said, "If you're interested they flew north from here towards Ba Sing Se."

"Thank you, um…" Ziashi realized he had not asked the man's name.

"Name's Murad," he answered, "Your welcome."

Ziashi rose from his place, collected his belongings and prepared to leave. Murad stopped him.

"You don't expect to make it on foot do you?" Murad laughed merrily and brought Ziashi to his stable. A komodo-rhino stocked with equipment and supplies stood in the middle of the stable.

"A war rhino! How did you-"

"A stray that I nicked awhile back. His name is Stampede. Consider it good-will," Murad patted Ziashi on the back, "There is plenty of water for a week in the case you come across no wells or reservoirs. Stick to the main roads and travel by night when possible."

Ziashi wanted to thank this man but had no means, "Why are you doing this? Is there nothing I can do to repay you?"

"When you get as old as I you develop some special senses. I'm doing this because I sense you have a destiny of greatness about you and to not help you achieve it would be poor of me. And, no, there is nothing I want from you for I have all I want here in the Si Wong Desert."

"Thank you, Murad."

Ziashi mounted Stampede and set out for Ba Sing Se. That would not be the last time he and Murad crossed paths.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update this story, I have more chapters ****coming in the next couple days. For Murad, I based him off of Liam Neeson's likeness just so you all know.**** Please read and review****. No flames**


	14. Chapter 11 Part II: Destination Destiny

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Avatar: The Legend of Aang**

Chapter 11 (Part II): Destination of Destiny

_Two Weeks Later_

Ziashi's journey through the Si Wong Desert had been difficult. Between the sandbenders roaming the dunes, the thieves, and the heat, Ziashi at times believed he would die in the desert. It was all behind him now. Ziashi had left the desert after a week and a half of travel, only stopping to eat, drink, sleep, and to feed Stampede.

He knew he was not far from Ba Sing Se and estimated in a two-day period, he would be upon the great _wall_. Once he arrived, his goal would be to find the Avatar. That was what he was concerned about; Ba Sing Se was the largest city in the known world and to find one boy, even if he is the Avatar, was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Ziashi now rode through a small bit of woods near the great city. In the distance, deeper in the forest, he heard the sounds of battle and debated whether or not to allow himself to be side-tracked. He decided he would not allow that, but that notion did not last long. The sound of thousands of branches snapping forced Ziashi to gaze upward. The Avatar's Bison had flown from something in fear and was headed northward. He thought about following the bison but he decided not to, he knew Appa was headed to Ba Sing Se and he would find the Avatar there.

Ziashi donned his mask and turned Stampede to charge towards what scared Appa from the woods. The sounds of women's screams echoed through the trees compelling Ziashi to ride faster. The screams were coupled with the sounds of firebending. But, what really stopped Ziashi's heart was a distinct sadistic laugh, a laugh that could only belong to someone Ziashi had hated for the longest time: Princess Azula.

_What in Agni's name is she doing here? _Ziashi asked to himself.

Ziashi crashed into the clearing and saw more than just Azula, she had allies: Ty Lee and Mai. They had been fighting the Warriors of Kyoshi. As far as Ziashi could see, many of them were dead. Azula held one by the throat; this warrior was stripped of her outfit with the exception of her undergarments, like two of her fellow warriors.

"You ought to know its never a wise decision to interrupt my fun," Azula dropped the Kyoshi warrior as if she was a piece of litter, "Identify yourself."

Ziashi leapt down from Stampede and ignited a flame in the palm of his hand. The Kyoshi warrior who Azula had just held looked even more horrified as she stared at Ziashi before passing out.

_One survivor, _Ziashi noted. If a massive fire fight broke out he would have to watch out for her.

Ty Lee leapt from where she stood and approached Ziashi with a flirtatious stare, "What do you know, a Firebender, Azula. A buff one, too. Is the mask necessary?"

Ziashi, without warning, drew his Bo Staff and slashed at Ty Lee, but he missed. She was always faster. Ziashi kicked a flame at Azula who answered with a blast of her own. Ziashi blocked it with ease but Mai immediately took the opportunity to strike by throwing three darts at Ziashi. He pivoted his elbow causing the first dagger to miss, once again as he pivoted his chest to avoid the second. The third dagger caught Ziashi's masked face just enough to miss his flesh but to catch and pull the mask off, and pin it to a tree. Of all the people that Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee imagined being under the mask, Ziashi was not one of them.

"We just keep running into each other, don't we Azula?" Ziashi recollected himself and returned to his fighting stance.

"Wait, is this true? Ziashi, the traitorous agent of the Fire Lord is defending the enemies of the Fire Nation? Just as I should have expected; you can't return to the Fire Nation so you turn into a deserter, a traitor, and enemy," Azula entered her own stance, "You are going to die now, traitor. Let's get him, girls."

Ziashi drew his katana and prepared for his enemies. Mai and Azula struck first. Mai shot a flurry of darts and daggers as Azula punched and kicked blue flames. Ziashi was forced to maneuver around the attacks but he found he was not able to do that too much with Ty Lee becoming dangerously close with her attacks. He was forced back towards Stampede and was losing ground fast. He was at a serious disadvantage; three deadly experts against one, working like a wolf pack. He needed something to delay his enemies. All of a sudden Ziashi got an idea.

Ziashi broke from his fight and made for Stampede. He took what water he had left, hurled it at his enemies, and shot a jab fire blast into the water creating a mist of steam. Disorientation gripped Azula, Ty Lee and Mai as the small cloud of steam engulfed them. By the time the steam had cleared, Ziashi had disappeared.

"Great, now he's hiding from us," Mai sighed as she scanned the trees for Ziashi, "Why don't we just light this place on fire and smoke him out?"

"No, we have what we need from this pathetic group of warriors. Let's go," Azula and her friends turned to leave. Before Azula left the clearing entirely she stopped, "Your time to die will come soon, Ziashi, don't worry."

Ziashi, perfectly blended into the foliage, waited like a patient hunter before moving. He wanted to be sure that Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee had actually gone. After returning his balaclava (mask) its rightful position, he surveyed the aftermath of Azula's wrath on the Kyoshi warriors and concluded that they were all dead, except one.

"Help," the girl moaned through a raspy voice. Ziashi looked upon her face. In spite of her smeared war paint, she still had a striking beauty. Ziashi relinquished those thoughts immediately; he could not allow himself to be distracted as she lay dying in his arms.

The Kyoshi warrior who had lived had been stripped of her attire and had grievous gashes and wounds. Ziashi fetched his cloak and wrapped her in it to give her some modesty if not comfort. At this point she was unconscious again. Ziashi could do little for her equipped as he was. He wanted, so much, to do something for the fallen warriors. Unfortunately, not knowing Kyoshi traditions, he could not do any proper funeral-like rites. He did, however, load all the dead warriors on to Stampede, scooped up the live warrior in his arms, and carried them all towards the closest known Earth Kingdom encampment.

Ziashi for a moment considered turning tail and returning the warriors to their home personally. That was a delusion of pity and he knew as well as anyone else it was not his place. Ziashi bit his lip and continued towards the encampment.

Unfortunately, Ziashi discovered the camp was recently raided and in ruins. There were no other encampments within a reasonable distance either. Ziashi chose to camp were he was in hopes that another option would reveal itself.

Ziashi set the living Kyoshi warrior down near the river that led to the ocean. She was still unconscious, but her condition did not appear to be getting worse. Ziashi could not help but wonder how someone could be so cruel as to harm the girl now in his care.

Night had fallen. Ziashi had made himself a brief camp, ate, and tended to the living Kyoshi warrior. Every once in a while she would stir and resume her state. Ziashi knew he was running out of options. He had insufficient medical supplies, no way to send for help, and little knowledge of how to handle another's personal injuries.

_Yue__, if there is anything you can do to help me, now would be a good time to do __so,_ Ziashi reached out to communicate with the spirits but received no answer.

Then Ziashi saw hope. Down the river, going towards Chameleon Bay, was a small fleet of Water Tribe vessels. Ziashi worked fast to flag down the fleet. He grabbed a small log from his fire and waved it around praying they would show interest. The ships continued to sail down the river not noticing the torch Ziashi was waving.

"Help!" Ziashi yelled, he continued to call until multiple men emerged from the ships' cabins. Ziashi calmed slightly as the Water Tribe warriors landed on the river's shore. "Thanks, you have no idea how-"

The warriors brandished spears and blades at Ziashi, who stood confused.

"Identify yourself and remove your mask," said a stern man. He clearly was the leader. Ziashi never would remove his mask if ordered to, but the circumstances were desperate. He did not plan on giving his real name in order to maintain his alias.

Slowly, Ziashi removed his balaclava and spoke, "I am Shadow Dragon, leader of the Shadow Hand Clan."

The leader motioned for his men to put up their weapons and approached Ziashi. This man was the same height as Ziashi.

"That's quite a claim," the leader looked Ziashi up and down, sizing him up, "Care to back it up."

"You'd find that to be impossible, we Shadow Hands are but whispers around the campfire," Ziashi replied the leader was still unconvinced. Ziashi's mind began to race. If he could not convince this man that he was not an enemy, the Kyoshi warrior dying would be the least of his worries. Ziashi watched the leader closely.

"The Shadow Dragon supposedly is a firebender. Are you one?"

Ziashi lit a small fire ball in his hand and made it dance around his arm. The warriors before him gripped their weapons tighter.

"If you are a Shadow Hand then you would stick to the shadows," the leader pointed out, Ziashi thought this man was looking for any reason to kill him. Ziashi empathized with that however, he did not trust too many people, especially strangers.

"We do stick to the shadows," Ziashi spat back.

"Yet you draw attention to yourself."

"Because I have dead and dying at my camp," Ziashi blurted out. Seeing that the leader was still unconvinced to help, Ziashi took a leap of faith, "You are of the Southern Water Tribe, yes?"

"What's it to you?" the leader became very tense, his eyes transfixed Ziashi with a deadly stare as his hand prepared to draw his blade.

"I have information concerning two of your kin: Sokka and Katara," the expression on the leader's face changed from fierce to shock and awe. Ziashi had just acquired his bargaining chip, "My Shadow Hands and I encountered them and the Avatar."

"You have seen my son and daughter?" the leader asked, "Please tell me what you know."

"I'll be more than happy to, but I need your help first," Ziashi managed to arrange for the leader, Chief Hakoda, to send one of his vessels to Kyoshi bearing the slain Kyoshi warriors. The vessel left as soon as the bodies were aboard. As for the living warrior, Ziashi chose to continue to care for her with the help from the Southern Water Tribe warriors.

"She'll be awake by tomorrow, there's nothing else we can do," a warrior informed Ziashi. He nodded and went to the fire pit where Hakoda awaited the news of his children.

"So, what news of my children do you have, Shadow Dragon?" Hakoda managed to recollect his stern nature, if his voice was any indication.

Ziashi took a deep breath, "I last saw them a few days less than two weeks ago. I found them seconds after attacking a Fire Nation camp. This was all south of the Si Wong Desert. They filled me in on their exploits that had occurred since I last saw them."

"You've seen them beforehand?" Hakoda interrupted.

"About a year and a half ago…" Ziashi told Hakoda that tale along with all he new of Hakoda's children, "Last I heard, they were headed for Ba Sing Se. By sky bison, I would bet they are there now."

Hakoda let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Shadow Dragon. It does my heart well to know they are well and have made friends such as you in their travels. We should be able to get a message to them easily now."

"Nice to have your approval, Chief," Ziashi bowed slightly in respect to the leader before him. It was a respect he was taught to show all foreign leaders when he was growing up.

"You're welcome. But there is one more question I have for you," Hakoda said.

"Just the one?"

"What are you doing out here alone? Why don't you have any of your fellow Shadow Hands with you?"

"I'm heading towards Ba Sing Se on a task I must complete alone, you wouldn't believe what it is, though," Ziashi played it off as if it were a joke, hoping to kill Hakoda's interest.

"Try me," Hakoda smirked.

Ziashi shook his head, "No, its best I not say. It's just important that I make it to Ba Sing Se."

"That seems to be the goal of many these days. Can't say I blame them," Hakoda said, "What safer place is there to be if not behind those walls? You, however, don't look to head there for protection. That much is for certain, given who you are."

"No. My mission is to find someone, but that could take years, knowing the size of Ba Sing Se," Ziashi sighed, "It may take longer now that I'll be dealing with the Kyoshi warrior."

"You plan on escorting her?"Hakoda cocked one eyebrow as if such a task was not fitting for Ziashi. Ziashi just gave Hakoda his notorious steel-eyed gaze.

"She's recovering from a very trying fight; she's going to need help going wherever she plans to," Ziashi said, Hakoda gave an approving grunt in response, "I wonder though if she would have preferred to return to Kyoshi Island with the rest of her kin."

"Tomorrow we'll see, for now-" Hakoda stopped, a fellow warrior whispered something in his ear, "That soon? Damn."

"What is it?"

"We actually need to move out now. Bato tells me the Fire Nation is on its way up the coast and it's our job to protect the coast," Hakoda informed Ziashi.

"I understand. It was a pleasure, Chief," Ziashi collected the Kyoshi warrior and mounted Stampede with her leaning against him. "If you plan to attack the Fire Nation fleet, attack them at night or when the fog is thickest. The Navy always tends to be sloppy in those conditions."

Hakoda shot a glance at Ziashi, "How do you know that?"

"Trust me. When my Shadow Hands and I are commandeering a ship it's easier than breathing whenever we strike during those times."

"Thanks, Shadow Dragon."

* * *

Ziashi rode through all hours of the night until he could not ride anymore. He stayed close to the river only situating the Kyoshi warrior comfortably on the ground before falling asleep. Ziashi did not even remove his weapons or his mask, he was so tired. He had been through the Si Wong Desert, fought three girls who could have killed him, rescued a Kyoshi warrior from certain death, and barely rested through all of it. He could not be blamed for falling asleep as he did. 

Many hours passed before Ziashi even stirred. The sun was high in the sky telling him it was around mid-day. He sat up to see the Kyoshi warrior bathing in the nude in the river. He quickly turned away to lay back down and was forced to wait until the Kyoshi warrior put his cloak back on, or her undergarments at the very least.

Ziashi listened closely to hear her leave the water and put on what clothes she had. Finally he rose and looked upon the Kyoshi warrior, who finally looked alive at last.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever be moving again," Ziashi's words caused the Kyoshi warrior to wrap Ziashi's cloak even tighter around her body, "Sorry about the cloak."

"No, its okay," she had a soft and smooth voice that enamored Ziashi.

"I have some Water Tribe clothes that Chief Hakoda gave me to give to you," Ziashi retrieved the clothes from the pack on Stampede and gave them to the Kyoshi warrior, who hesitated, "Unless you insist on continuing to wear only that cloak."

The Kyoshi warrior took the clothes and Ziashi went behind a tree to giver her privacy.

"Go further," the Kyoshi warrior ordered, she expected most men to peep and Ziashi had not given her any real reason to trust him.

"I'm a Shadow Hand, not a pervert. I won't peek," Ziashi said in a monotonous manner, "Just tell me when you are done."

The Kyoshi warrior shed the cloak and dressed carefully, not for a second letting her eyes stray from where Ziashi hid, "Okay, I'm finished."

Ziashi came out from behind the tree. The Kyoshi warrior kept her distance from him and Ziashi, seeing her discomfort, gave her the distance. The clothes looked a little big for her, but Ziashi was just glad that she was wearing something else aside from his cloak. They stood there, speechless, for what seemed like hours.

"You're welcome," Ziashi's tone was not pleasant.

The Kyoshi warrior just realized how rude she was being. The man before her had saved her life, cared for her, and just given her more suitable clothes, "I'm sorry. I'm just a little on edge."

Ziashi spoke softly now, "I understand. You've been through quite a lot in the past few days, flirting with death is a trying thing and you probably have a lot of questions."

"Yes. What happened to the rest of my kin? Why aren't they here?" the Kyoshi warrior's eyes began to well up with tears as she saw an expression of regret form on Ziashi's face.

"I'm sorry I have to tell you this, but they're dead," Ziashi answered plainly; there was no good in trying to sugar-coat the truth, especially in regards to death. The news brought the Kyoshi warrior to her knees, "I didn't leave them in the forest to rot. I managed to have one Water Tribe ship take them home."

Ziashi knelt down next to the Kyoshi warrior and put a hand on her back. The Kyoshi warrior grabbed onto Ziashi wept into his shoulder. Ziashi let her weep and mourn. He could not do much else.

"Thank you," the Kyoshi warrior sobbed, "You don't even know me, yet you treated me and my kin with such respect. I…"

The rest of her speech was taken over by tears.

"It will feel as it does for a while," Ziashi comforted the Kyoshi warrior. She eventually stopped crying but still was teary-eyed.

"Is there anything I can give you to thank you," the Kyoshi warrior asked looking deep into Ziashi's tortured, smoky-grey eyes.

"You're name?"

The Kyoshi smiled slightly, she had one of the most beautiful smiles Ziashi had ever seen, "Suki. Yours?"

Ziashi prepared to give her his alias, but figured there would be no harm in letting her know who he really was by name. Ziashi removed his balaclava and said, "Most know me as Shadow Dragon, but _you_ can call me Ziashi."

* * *

Over the next few days Suki's physical condition vastly improved but her mental condition was still in shambles because of the death of her kin. In order to help remedy her mental state, Ziashi let out his more sensitive side so she would feel more alright about grieving.

Ziashi was particularly annoyed with having to make a fire every night without the help of his firebending. He was not sure how Suki would react to his being a firebender, especially after having one burn her village and another nearly kill her. Most who found this out would run in fear from Ziashi without giving him a chance to explain.

_Never be ashamed of who or what you are, Ziashi, _Ziashi heard his mother's voice echo inside his head. Her wisdom, along with his father's, had kept him alive more often than not, but he still was uncertain of his secret in regards to Suki.

But Ziashi could not escape his own mental foreboding to reach Ba Sing Se to find the Avatar.

"Suki?" Ziashi said, "I plan on setting out tomorrow, I need to know if you are well enough to travel."

Suki stared at Ziashi plainly, "Well enough, yes. Do I want to? No."

Ziashi sighed heavily, "Suki, I have an important task and I must reach Ba Sing Se. But I can't…no, I won't leave you behind."

Suki stood unsteadily from where she lay Ziashi came closer and caught her before she lost her balance. She was still pretty exhausted, "I'll go with you. The ones who killed my sisters-in-combat were heading to Ba Sing Se to hunt the Avatar, I have to bring them to justice."

"Or vengeance," Ziashi retorted.

"You don't know the Kyoshi traditions, it is my duty," Suki said tersely.

"Very well, so long as you're coming with me," Ziashi said, "You'll need my help."

"You may be the Shadow Dragon, but unless you really can bend an element-"

"I can," Ziashi cut in; there was no hope at keeping his secret from her any longer.

"What?"

"My task will help you understand what I must do and why I haven't told you the element I bend," Ziashi explained.

"What is it you must do?"

"I have been given a task from Agni and Yue to train the Avatar to firebend," Ziashi revealed his secret to Suki at last. She withdrew from Ziashi's reach, "Yes, I am Fire Nation-born and a firebender."

Tears began to well up in Suki's eyes, she managed to stammer, "But you fight the Fire Nation."

"Yes, I am a separatist. I renounced my loyalty to the Fire Nation long ago," Ziashi explained, "It was official over a year ago when I founded the Shadow Hand Clan. So, I beg of you. Please do not think less of me."

Suki began to lose her balance again. Ziashi leapt from where he stood and caught her. She looked deep into his eyes and truly could see all his torment, pain, and sincerity. From lying in his arms, Suki threw her arms around Ziashi, "Why would I? How could I? You saved my life and I am indebted to you. I'm glad you told me you're going to help Aang."

They did not break their embrace, "I sort of expected you to run when I told you I was a firebender."

Suki laughed, it made Ziashi smile a bit, "I'm sorry. It can't be easy having your gift," Suki said barely above a whisper.

"My curse," Ziashi corrected.

"Your abilities are a gift or a curse based on how you use them," Suki responded, "You use your abilities to defend the helpless, to undo evil. You are gifted."

"That's the first time anyone outside the Fire Nation has called my powers a gift," Ziashi turned away slightly, blushing.

Suki turned his head back towards her, "Don't ever think of them as anything else."

The next day Ziashi and Suki rode to Ba Sing Se and reached the Grand Wall by nightfall. Ziashi was told that he would have to pen Stampede up in the zoo if he wanted to enter the city. Ziashi would have just released Stampede into the wild, but luckily the zoo was built around the recently-made rock pens that were nice and big for the animals. He sold Stampede to the Zoo Keeper for safe-keeping. Ziashi and Stampede both felt some heart ache for having to go their separate ways for the time being.

"I'll return as soon as I can," Ziashi reassured his animal friend.

The money from the sale did, however, purchase an apartment for Ziashi and Suki on the border of the lower and upper city ring. From their second-story window, all Ziashi could see was vast city from horizon to horizon. Ziashi turned from the window to prepare for his search. He donned his katana, his mask, and his cloak. He was just about to leave when Suki called to him.

"Yes, Suki?" Ziashi turned to face her.

Suki went over to Ziashi and held out a fan, "If you happen to run into Sokka tonight, or anyone with the Avatar, please give them this."

Ziashi took Suki's fan and pocketed it, "I will. Go get some rest now."

Suki smiled, and at that Ziashi left their apartment to begin his search for the Avatar.

As he left, he smiled thinking, _Sokka__…that lucky fool._

* * *

**Author's Note: No this is not going to evolve into a love triangle. Ziashi's love life will be addressed later in the story. I promise.**


	15. Chapter 12: Shadow & Flame Part I

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Avatar: The Legend of Aang

Chapter 12: Shadow and Flame (Part I)

Ziashi roamed the streets of Ba Sing Se for hours looking for traces of the Avatar, only to come up with nothing to point him in any direction.

_Agni? Yue? Some help would be nice,_ Ziashi reached out to the gods using his ability to communicate with them.

_Perhaps you should try broadening your search,_ Agni answered Ziashi's call.

_How? There is only one of me and I can only cover so much ground,_ Ziashi said in frustration.

_True, but try considering how important the Avatar is. Where do people of great importance go? _Agni asked.

Ziashi was still lost but knew better than to ask for specifics from a god. He continued to walk the streets still not seeing any traces of the Avatar.

"This is insane," Ziashi muttered. He was tired, frustrated, and needed something to cool him down. Ziashi surveyed the area he was in and saw a small tea shop, "Tea sounds good."

Ziashi walked into the shop and took a table in the darkened corner. Whoever was brewing the tea must have had some skill; the fumes themselves were relaxing.

* * *

Zuko saw a strange man enter the shop, he had never seen him before. If that did not make Zuko suspicious enough, the stranger kept his hood up, wore a balaclava, and took a darkened table in the corner of the shop. For all Zuko knew, it may have been a mercenary tracking him and Iroh. 

"Uncle," Zuko whispered, "There's definitely someone looking for us in the shop."

"Of course, Zuko," Iroh answered, "We are serving the best tea after all."

Zuko shook his head, "I mean they're looking to collect on the reward for our heads."

"Who?"

"Table in the corner, left of the entrance," Zuko said looking away.

"Go take his order, we'll decide what to do from there," Iroh's mood turned from lax to weary. Zuko carefully walked over to the corner table and addressed the stranger.

"Good evening, I'm Lee, I'll be serving you," Zuko said, "What kind of tea can I get for you?"

* * *

Ziashi did not bother to look up at his server, "Jasmine green." 

"Very well, sir," the server acknowledged. His voice sounded familiar to Ziashi some how, but he thought nothing of it. His mind was absorbed in his search for the Avatar.

Moments later the server returned with a hot cup of Jasmine Green Tea. The server bowed and started to walk away.

"Thank you, sir," Ziashi said, holding his glass up in thanks.

The server turned around and Ziashi saw why the server's voice seemed so familiar. Ziashi had studied the wanted posters around the Earth Kingdom enough to spot him a mile away. It was Zuko. Ziashi was glad he did not remove his mask upon entering the shop. Under his mask he bore an expression of surprise.

"You're welcome," Zuko replied. His suspicion of Ziashi grew as the night continued on. Ziashi kept watching Zuko as he worked. Zuko had changed much from the last time Ziashi saw him. With the exception of the wanted posters, Ziashi had never seen Zuko's scarred face. He also saw that Zuko had cut his top knot and grown his hair out. His voice now was a depressing tone, but Ziashi chalked that up to growth.

Ziashi was also confused; had not Zuko been exiled until he captured the Avatar? Ziashi expected if he were to cross paths with Zuko he would be aboard a ship searching the Avatar, not serving tea.

Ziashi was quick to notice that the old man brewing the tea was Iroh. _Perhaps, _Ziashi thought, _this is some ruse; a cover for the time Zuko searches the city for the Avatar?_

Ziashi waited until all the other customers left the shop before making a move.

* * *

"Mushi, be sure to lock up when you leave. Goodnight," the manager departed and the environment was safe. 

"Uncle, how are we going to deal with him?" Zuko asked quietly as he put tea cups away.

"It is not well to assume he's the enemy," Iroh whispered, "Besides, Nephew, you haven't seen his face."

"All the more reason why he could be a threat," Zuko argued.

Iroh simply sighed, "If it will make you more comfortable I'll see about having him leave."

"Be careful," Zuko warned.

Iroh walked over to the corner table where the masked man sat. He felt Zuko may have been right about the man as a threat. The man carried a Katana and had the look of a hardened warrior. Iroh watched his every movement from the breaths he took to the motion of his smoky-grey eyes.

"Pardon me, kind sir, but its closing time," Iroh said. The masked man met Iroh's gaze and gave him a piercing stare, _I know those eyes._

"Really? That's quite unfortunate, Master Iroh," Ziashi said nonchalantly. Iroh's eyes widened.

"Ziashi?"

Ziashi removed his hood and balaclava. Iroh saw the scar on Ziashi's right cheek and knew it was true, "It's been too long."

"Uncle?"

"It's okay, Zuko, this man is a friend," Iroh said, he stepped out of the way so Zuko could see for himself.

"Hello, Zuko. It's been awhile," Ziashi exchanged a bow with Zuko, who did not seem overly joyous to see Ziashi.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked. He had changed indeed.

"Hmph…Nice to see you too," Ziashi said sarcastically.

Zuko sighed, "Sorry, I just…"

"No worries, Zuko," Ziashi said sitting back down. Iroh got tea for everyone and sat back down with Zuko.

"So, do you have news from the Fire Nation? Ozai wouldn't send out his personal agent for without news, would he?" Iroh asked sipping his ginseng tea.

Ziashi shook his head, "I haven't been in the Fire Nation for over a year."

"Been fighting for the war obviously," Iroh said in an approving tone.

Ziashi turned from Iroh, "You could say that."

Ziashi had not yet determined if Iroh and Zuko still were diehard loyalists to the Fire Nation. He could not be sure of what they would do if he were to reveal his true loyalties.

"Bringing honor and glory to the Fire Nation," Zuko said coldly.

"Not so much, to be honest," Ziashi said, he failed to meet Zuko's or Iroh's eyes as he said this. Ziashi looked around to see if anyone was listening in, "I think I ought to clarify some stuff.

"I left the Fire Nation, and my loyalty to it, behind a long time ago. It was in the last two years that I made it official," Ziashi began to reminisce, "I learned awhile back that I am of the Shadow Dragon lineage and direct descendant of Shadow Dragon himself. I also learned that Fire Lord Azulon slaughtered my people, as did my father. I did some digging and discovered the attack on my home that killed my parents was not raider related. Azulon and the Masters of the Royal Academy orchestrated it. When I discovered this I plotted my revenge for years. Then, almost two years ago, those curs who ran the royal academy ordered the killing of my love."

Iroh dropped his tea, "You mean Anika is…"

"Yes. I had had it right there. I organized an uprising of the academy and all the masters were executed. I personally killed the headmaster. Unfortunately the victory came at the cost of the lives of many of the prodigies. I left the Fire Nation regretting what I had wasted to achieve retribution," Ziashi paused for a moment to take a breath, "I came to the Earth Kingdom, formed the Shadow Hand Clan, and have been fighting the Fire Nation ever since."

"You betrayed the Fire Nation?" Zuko said in an uproar.

Ziashi crushed the tea cup in his hand and stood, "The Fire Nation betrayed _me._ They took my people, my home, my family, and my love, everything I held dear. And you expect me to march proudly into battle under their flag while they continue to slaughter the innocent?"

Ziashi realized what he was doing and sat back down. He refused to let his anger take hold, "I shouldn't have expected you, Zuko, to understand. I'm sorry. You're the prince of the Fire Nation, after all. All you have to do is capture the Avatar and you go home a hero."

Zuko cringed at those words, "I'm not sure that is going to work."

Ziashi looked intrigued, Iroh butted in, "You likely know that there are prices on mine and Zuko's heads. Azula has been hunting us endlessly ever since winter's end. My brother ordered her to do so."

"Have you encountered her here in Ba Sing Se?" Ziashi asked.

"Thankfully, no we haven't," Iroh replied, "It may be some time before she is able to reach us here."

"You've settled down?" Ziashi found this hard to believe, especially of Iroh, who had a notorious travelling/shopping hobby.

"More or less, but I have found takes some people longer than others to accept change and the benefits of it," Iroh said staring slightly at his nephew. Zuko stood and stormed out of the shop.

"Exile has been tough on Zuko these last few years, haven't they?" Ziashi sighed, "He's nothing like the Zuko I last saw."

"Nor are you the same Ziashi," Iroh countered, "Lightning does not strike the same place twice."

Iroh and Ziashi left the tea house together and headed towards Iroh's and Zuko's apartment, "The last few years, this last one more so, have been the hardest on Zuko. The hunt for the Avatar drove my nephew near to near insanity, but ever since our travels through the Earth Kingdom began he has grown confused and lost. I imagine your change rivals his."

"The changes he and I went through… there's no comparison," Ziashi said coldly.

"Zuko shouldn't have expected _you_, Ziashi, to understand. You're not royalty, after all," Iroh's reiterations of Ziashi's own words stung Ziashi like a fire whip.

Iroh and Ziashi met up with Zuko back at the apartment. Zuko appeared to be in his room wanting to be left alone.

"I'm going to let you two talk alone. Zuko could use a brother," Iroh whispered to Ziashi. He gave Ziashi a bow and went to his own room to meditate.

Ziashi quietly entered Zuko's room and sat against the wall trying to think of how to talk to Zuko. Four years had changed the both of them a lot.

"Zuko?" Ziashi said, Zuko met Ziashi's eyes. Zuko's golden eyes no longer held any cheer, not even his unscarred eye, "I would have followed you to the ends of the Earth if you had let me."

"I know," Zuko replied solemnly, "But I didn't want you to abandon what you had for me."

"You're like a brother to me, Zuko. I would give my life for yours," Ziashi declared.

"Not many people would do that," Zuko said, "Thank you, and for what it's worth, I'd give mine for yours."

There was a long pause, but Ziashi and Zuko held each other's gaze. Ziashi saw pain, torment, and sadness in Zuko's eyes. All of it came from the degradation of his exile. Before seeing Zuko in the tea house, Ziashi remembered only compassion and tranquility in Zuko's eyes. Three to four years of pain scourged that. In comparison, Zuko saw pain in Ziashi's eyes, too. There was more though; they were filled with the aftermath of vengeance and seethed with hate. Zuko last saw Ziashi with the cheer of a birthday boy. When all that Ziashi had lost was considered, Zuko began to see why Ziashi made the choice he made.

"Ziashi?" Zuko broke the silence, "Why did you choose the path you walk? Why did you choose rebellion?"

"Not much else I could do. Never will I fight for those who betrayed me," Ziashi replied. Zuko did not think that was all.

"But why?"

Ziashi thought for a few seconds, "Something inside me told me that what I did was all that I could do. I chose to take control of my destiny."

"Control of your destiny," Zuko muttered quietly.

"Try thinking about what you lost, who took it from you, and how it's changed you," Ziashi said, "Then think about the blessings you've gained in the last few years. Perhaps it will help you walk your road."

"Sounds like something Uncle would say," Zuko said.

"Perhaps you should think about that then," Ziashi suggested, "Maybe you'll view your life right now as not as bad as you think."

"The only reason I haven't chosen to leave Ba Sing Se is because Uncle looks like he's happy here," Zuko said, "I owe him this for following me throughout my exile."

Ziashi spent the next few hours talking with Zuko. What amazed Ziashi was how Zuko saw his travels in the Earth Kingdom as enlightening on how the war effected people.

"After all I've seen, I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Zuko sighed contemplating the many paths he could take.

"Your choice will become clearer after you decide on what you want," Ziashi said in a instructive tone, "But the most appealing choice may not be as such when you're done making it."

"Like attaining honor," Zuko inferred, Ziashi nodded his head.

"You want honor and glory. All men like us want it. There are plenty of ways to get it," Ziashi explained, "Don't focus on only one way."

"You're a wise man now?" Zuko asked sarcastically.

"Just looking out for you," Ziashi said slugging Zuko in the shoulder.

"Thanks," Zuko said, "But you don't need to look out for me. I am strong enough on my own.

"Very well, I will respect that," Ziashi said as he stood, "I must be going. I still have things to do… It was great running into you, Zuko."

"Likewise," Zuko said. Ziashi had left to return to his apartment before Zuko said, "Good luck, Brother."

* * *

Ziashi returned to his apartment and saw Suki had taken the cot. He did not care though, he had gotten used to sleeping on the ground. He discarded his weapons, his cloak, and mask and slumped against the wall and began to fall to sleep. Before he did he heard Suki ask, "Did you find them?" 

"No but I will," Ziashi answered.

"You want to share the cot? There is room for two. Its not like we're… you know," Suki said with a little embarrassment.

"No thanks, I know, and the thought hadn't even crossed my mind," Ziashi answered in rapid succession.

"It's going to get cold," Suki said.

"I'm a firebender, I'll be warm," Ziashi countered. He had become uneasy about sharing a bed with any woman since Anika died.

"I won't be," Ziashi opened his eyes and saw Suki's face. She still needed someone to hold and someone to hold her. Ziashi mentally kicked himself for forgetting. He hated it when his insensitivities got the better of him

"Alright," Ziashi slid on to the bed right next to Suki. He increased his body temperature and Suki pulled herself next to him. He felt her tingle slightly at his warm breath. Soon she was asleep in his arms, feeling completely secure in Ziashi's arms. Ziashi forgot his own discomfort and concentrated only on keeping the woman in his care warm. He fell asleep himself an hour later.

* * *

**Author's Note: Let me know what you think with a review.**


	16. Chapter 12: Shadow & Flame Part II

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Chapter 12: Shadow and Flame (Part II)

_Two Weeks Later_

Ziashi had looked and looked, but he still had not found Aang. He soon found that to be the least of his problems; Yue and Agni were constantly rushing Ziashi to find the Avatar and gave him no further instruction. There was that and Suki receiving a letter from Kyoshi. It instructed her to return home, if possible, to be present at the burial of the other warriors. This disappointed Ziashi, he had enjoyed Suki's company while searching for the Avatar. She was the only one who he could talk to relieve his frustrations.

"I must go," Suki said, "I'm sorry I can't stay."

Ziashi and Suki stood at the gates of Ba Sing Se to say their good-byes.

"I understand. There is not need for apologies," Ziashi said, he pulled out Suki's fan and held it out to her, "Don't forget this."

Suki closed Ziashi's hand around it, "Keep it. You'll run into Sokka before I do. Please, keep it."

Ziashi nodded and pocketed the fan, "Best of luck on your journey home."

"Thank you, and good luck finding Aang," Suki said, she flung her arms around Ziashi and hugged him, "Thank you for all you've done for me. You're a good man, Ziashi."

"I try to be."

"You are," Suki said with a smile that warmed Ziashi's heart. With that Ziashi lifted Suki up onto and ostrich-horse.

"Ride fast to the western shores while bearing this emblem," Ziashi handed Suki a Shadow Hand emblem, "If there are any Shadow Hands in the areas you ride through, they will keep your road safe."

Suki thanked Ziashi one last time and rode out of the city. Ziashi watched until the gate of Ba Sing Se closed.

Ziashi seeing no point in waiting around resumed his search for the Avatar. He realized he indeed needed the gods' help. Ziashi found a quiet spot in an alley and went into his meditative trance.

_Come for guidance, have we?_ Yue's soft voice answered.

_Yes, I need help finding the Avatar. I've been at this for weeks and there is nothing that points me towards the Avatar, _Ziashi said.

Agni's voice enveloped Ziashi's ears, _Sometimes the hunter is better off letting his prey make a move, revealing itself._

_Is the philosophical lesson supposed to tell me to just sit somewhere and wait for the answer to fall out of the sky?_ Ziashi asked confusedly.

_Well, that's one way you could go about this, _Yue answered. Ziashi exited his meditative trance around mid-afternoon with orders to just wait. Deciding to trust the gods' advice, Ziashi returned to the upper ring to wait. When he stepped into the upper ring, the walls and the ground were littered with pictures of the Avatar's bison. Ziashi saw some were still falling from the sky and had to laugh at his own words.

He picked up one of the fliers and read it. It was a lost flier; the Avatar had lost his bison. Ziashi continued to look the flier over and his mood soared when he found an address printed at the bottom of the flier. Ziashi bolted off towards the Avatar's address to end his search. He was so happy he did not even notice pair of dark, robed men watched him intently.

* * *

"Who is he?" Long Feng asked the two Dai Li.

"We're not entirely sure," one answered, "We believe he may be hunting the Avatar. Every night, and sometimes at day, he leaves his apartment masked and cloaked, then scours the city searching for the Avatar, as we have recently concluded."

"Hmm… have you determined any affiliations he has?" Long Feng asked, stroking his goatee.

"We recently saw him pass off an emblem to a young woman who left the city this morning," one agent answered, "It was not an emblem I, or any of our scholars, recognized. It was if a hand and a dragon intertwined around the fingers with its head in the palm of the hand facing outward."

"A Shadow Hand clansmen," Long Feng determined, "I wondered when we would come across one."

"I thought the Shadow Hands were a myth," one agent said, "A simple tavern story at most."

"On the contrary, they are very real and have no reason to be in our city. If their enemy is still the Fire Nation, then they are looking in the wrong place for their enemy," Long Feng said forcefully, "They must have some ulterior motive for being here. The Shadow Hands are not our allies and if they have infiltrated the city their presence could be even more threatening than the Avatar's."

"My lord, there is a problem," the other agent butted in, "Every time we try to follow the Shadow Hand he manages to disappear. It's like he-"

"Is a shadow himself? Please, he is a man and nothing more," Long Feng scolded, "Wait for him near the Avatar's address and take him into custody. We need to know what he knows so we can plan accordingly for a possible insurrection."

* * *

Ziashi arrived at the Avatar's address expecting a warm welcome from Aang, Sokka, Katara, and Toph. He knocked on the door but no one answered.

"Aang? Katara? Its me, Ziashi! Anyone there?" Ziashi called, still no one answered, "I guess I'll just wait."

Ziashi waited for an hour and no one had shown up. He double-checked the address to ensure he was at the right spot and there was no doubt. For the entire time Ziashi sat on the porch of the Avatar's house, a primal instinct inside of him told him he was being watched. He waited in anticipation of someone coming out of nowhere and attacking him.

Ziashi _knew_ someone was watching him.

Right then, a hail of fist-shaped rocks flew at Ziashi. He drew his katana only to have it knocked from his hands by multiple rocks. He then felt five, then ten, then twenty rocks pummel him and brace him against the side of the house. As hard as Ziashi struggled, he could not unpin himself from the rocks holding him.

"Feng said he is to be kept alive," Twelve men emerged from hiding. All of them were dressed the same way: Dark grayish-brown robes and hats, "Knock him out and let's be done with it."

Ziashi felt something hard hit his temple, causing him to black-out.

Ziashi woke up a few hours later in a dimly lit room, sitting in a chair with stone cuffs holding him in place. A door in front of him creaked open and a man flanked by two Dai Li entered the room. The man in between the two Dai Li agents was bald, except for a pony tail and a beard and mustache. His eyes were dark and stern.

"Welcome, Shadow Hand, to your new home," the man said in deep voice, "I am going to be your host, Long Feng. Now be a courteous guest and tell your name."

Ziashi kept silent and wore a blank stare. If he tried to lie he would fail like he always did. He also was not in the mood to talk, especially with Long Feng.

"Now, now. Silence is not going to help either of us," Long Feng said furtively. All that he got as a response was Ziashi's piercing gaze, the one that his father taught him. Long Feng felt a shiver run down his spine but managed to avoid making it obvious, "You will answer now! What is your name?"

Ziashi continued to keep his mouth shut. Long Feng tightened the stone cuffs around Ziashi's wrist, but he still remained silent. Not even getting beaten continuously yielded an answer from Ziashi.

"You think torture will make me talk, Feng?" Ziashi laughed hard in spite of the pain, "You play a fool's game."

This did not affect Long Feng as Ziashi intended. Long Feng simply smiled and pulled out Ziashi's twin daggers from his pocket, making Ziashi's laughter stop instantly.

"Oh? These are special to you?" Long Feng toyed with the daggers in his hands.

"Give those back right now," Ziashi ordered fiercely. Long Feng returned the daggers to his pocket.

"I don't think so. You won't give me answers, so I won't give you your daggers," Long Feng continued to taunt Ziashi seeing if he would give in. His efforts were in vain. No matter what he did Ziashi did not give anything up.

After a few more minutes another Dai Li agent burst through the door, "Long Feng, my lord, the Avatar has entered the fortress."

"Has he now?" Long Feng smiled darkly at Ziashi, "I am afraid more important issues have come up, Shadow Hand. These tow men will take you to your re-education and I'll hold on to your daggers."

Ziashi struggled hard against the cuffs. He wanted so much to wrench his daggers from Long Feng's hands, "Come back here! Coward! Snake! Mangy Cur!"

Long Feng slammed the door behind him ignoring Ziashi's rants. Ziashi gave up knowing his father's daggers were gone. This boiled his blood and stirred the killer instinct inside him. Ziashi would have taken a beating over the theft of his father's daggers any day.

The two Dai Li agents in the room released the stone cuffs around Ziashi's ankles and did not realize their mistake until it was too late. Ziashi felt the cuffs release and, with as much force as he could muster, kicked his legs out in front of him sending a fiery blast into the two Dai Li agents. The blast knocked over the chair Ziashi was still cuffed to. The Dai Li agents were still in a daze, giving Ziashi a small window of opportunity to get himself out of the chair he was in. He wrestled around with the cuffs around his wrists until he was able to shatter them with a small explosion created by what motion his hands had. The two Dai Li were up by the time Ziashi got out of the chair and were ready for a fight.

Ziashi struck first so he could have a chance at controlling the fight in an offensive sense. He punched both his fists out, one above the other, resulting in a dual-fisted fire blast. The blast was abruptly stopped by a pair of stone shields drawn up from the ground by the Dai Li agents. Ziashi reacted quickly; he took in a deep breath, concentrated on separating the forces of Yin and Yang in his body, aimed, and exhaled. The result was a powerful display of firebending. A lightning bolt shot from the tips of Ziashi's fingers into the stone shields shattering them, causing the debris to fly straight into the two Dai Li agents.

The attack stunned the two Dai Li agents, but did not finish them. They regained their footing and answered with a powerful attack of their own. Four hands working in unison sent a powerful tremor in Ziashi's direction. The earth rose in a wave of crust and stone. Ziashi was learning first-hand the reasons why the Dai Li were so proficient in their art.

The tremor slammed Ziashi into the wall immediately behind him. He tried to remember the key weakness of all earthbenders, but the continuous attacks from the two Dai Li agents did not allow Ziashi much time to think, with the exception of thinking long enough on how to dodge the next attack. He now was on the defensive, against two powerful earthbenders. The odds, yet again, were not in Ziashi's favor.

After getting slammed against the wall immediately behind him again, Ziashi realized something: the Dai Li were making every effort to keep him at a distance. Ziashi could only hope that meant they were not as powerful at a close range.

Knowing he would only have one shot at tipping the scale in his favor, Ziashi calculated his next attack. He widened his stance and faced the two Dai Li agents head on. While they prepared to send another tremor his way, Ziashi took in as deep a breath as he could muster. As he exhaled, he used his firebending as an accelerant that sent him charging towards the Dai Li faster than they though he could move. They tried to erect walls, they tried to hurl boulders, but nothing they did impeded Ziashi's charge.

Each agent felt a similar pain in their gut when Ziashi finally reached them. Ziashi punch was powerful alone, but in combination with the speed he charged at, the two Dai Li were lucky that they only had the wind knocked out of them. They both fell over with a thud, clutching their sides in agony. Ziashi knew that they would not be moving any time soon.

"I think I'll let myself out," Ziashi said scornfully. He donned his balaclava and locked the room after he left. He left his cloak behind to avoid being over-encumbered while making his escape. The Avatar being in this place crossed Ziashi's mind but his priority was to escape this fortress.

The corridor he was in did not seem to be inhabited, but as he passed different rooms he would hear one voice say one thing and many voices echo what he said. Ziashi thought immediately that his "re-education" would have been a brain-washing. This only hastened his pace to get out of the fortress.

He raced through corridor after corridor looking for an exit. What Ziashi found instead was that he was retracing his steps time and time again. It was not helpful that he had to evade the patrols of Dai Li. Fighting two had been tough, and Ziashi could not fathom fighting more than that at one time alone. Ziashi was on the look-out for a lone agent so he could "ask" him for a way out of the fortress. But most of the patrols were made up of two or more Dai Li agents.

Ziashi crept in the shadows as he waited for a patrol of two Dai Li to pass by. As soon as on such patrol began to pass Ziashi, he began to stalk them.

As soon as he was close enough, he struck. One of the agents felt a big crack to the back of his head and was out cold instantly. The other whipped around to see what had just happened. He only had enough time to see an open palm smash into the left side of his neck causing him to choke. Ziashi then kicked in the side of the Dai Li's left leg. A sickening crack brought the agent to his knees. He could not scream out in pain because of the injury he had just received to the neck. Ziashi kicked the agent over and pressed his boot to the agent's neck.

"I'll ask the questions and you answer," Ziashi hissed. For extra emphasis he pressed his foot down a little further on the agent's already injured neck, "Got it?"

The Dai Li agent managed a nod.

"Where are we?" Ziashi asked, he lifted his foot just enough to allow the Dai Li agent to speak.

Despite the neck injury the Dai Li managed to speak with a raspy voice, "Lake Laogai."

"What's the quickest exit?" Ziashi asked.

"To get to the surface, head down this hall and hang a right. Head down that hallway and it will lead you to ladder, take that to the surface," the Dai Li agent choked. Ziashi pressed his boot down a little further causing the Dai Li agent to convulse for second and pass out. Ziashi did not see it fit to kill him.

Ziashi followed the agent's instructions to the exit corridor. Upon entering it, Ziashi saw that it was flooded with Dai Li agents. Thankfully they had not taken notice of him. They were all scrambling up the ladder to the surface. Ziashi figured that there must have been a situation brewing on the surface.

As soon as the coast was clear, Ziashi dashed for the ladder and scrambled up it without a second thought. The smell of the fresh air never had smelt so sweet. He was free.

Or so he thought.

The Avatar and his friends were further down the lake's shoreline and were being engaged by a large detachment of Dai Li agents. In that moment Ziashi took a deep breath, and prepared to sacrifice everything to help the Avatar.

* * *

Katara was doing a fine job fending off the Dai Li with Toph and Aang. Sokka was able to provide some support with his boomerang, but even the combined effort of those four was not enough. They were outmatched purely by numbers. Water whip after water whip, tremor after tremor, the Avatar and his friends were only stalling an inevitable defeat.

A group of five Dai Li, in unison, sent a volley of boulders towards Aang and his friends. Aang could dodge the boulders and Toph could block them. But as for Katara and Sokka, they would be lucky to survive the volley alone.

Before anyone could lose hope, multiple bolts of lightning fired into the boulders and shattered them harmlessly. Everyone, including the Dai Li, looked toward the sources. Their eyes fell upon a lone figure dressed from head to toe in black attire with red trim.

It was Ziashi, in all his glory. Everyone knew who it was. That mask could not hide who he was any longer. Not after that firebending display.

"This will be a glorious day, indeed," Long Feng said aloud, "Not only do I have the Avatar and his accomplices, but I have the fabled Shadow Dragon. Don't look surprised that I know who you are. I determined you were a Shadow Hand Clansmen and all the stories tell that only a select few Shadow Hands firebend. And who else, save for you, would be searching out the Avatar? You are a fool for not running when you had the chance. The Earth King will hear of what you are and have you promptly executed for espionage."

"Assuming you capture us," Ziashi said defiantly. He sent a flurry of fire blasts at Long Feng and that started the fighting all over again.

The Dai Li found Ziashi to be a formidable opponent, more so with the help of the Avatar and his friends. Ziashi began to recall his recent escapade in the fortress. He recalled the weakness he exploited to defeat that pair of Dai Li agents in the interrogation room.

The Dai Li used land slides to shake up Ziashi's footing, making any offense he mustered sloppy. Ziashi knew he had to turn the tide. He stood his ground waiting for their next attack. He felt the ground tremble and, using his firebending as propulsion, began jetting around in a criss-cross manner dodging the earthbending attacks, leaving a trail of fire in his wake. As he did this he gradually made his way toward his enemies. As soon as he was close enough to a small group of Dai Li agents, Ziashi struck swiftly firing many fire blasts from his hands at the Dai Li. The peed of the attacks at this close range made the Dai Li tense. The continuously changed their stance to adapt to Ziashi's strategy instead of staying in strong formidable stance. It was just as Ziashi wanted.

Katara seeing an opportunity, smashed a wave into the Dai Li that Ziashi had kept occupied. Though he had his mask on, Katara and Ziashi exchanged smiles of approval and returned to the fight not a second later.

Despite that minor victory, the Dai Li regrouped and attacked with no remorse. Even with their combined strength, Ziashi, the Avatar, and all his friends could only delay their enemy, not stop them.

Right then, a vast shadow washed across the lake. Everyone looked up to see the cause and saw a large flying animal. Appa had been set free.

The arrival of Appa had taken Ziashi's attention completely, and that was a terrible mistake.

"Your execution has been rescheduled!" Long Feng roared. Ziashi turned to face him. Long Feng used the very earth Ziashi stood on to catapult him. Ziashi flew into the cliff side next to the lake. He turned back towards the lake to attack Long Feng but he was right were Long Feng wanted. Dull stalagmites fired out of the earth right in front of Ziashi slamming him back into the cliff side. Every time Long Feng punched one of his arms out, another stalagmite would hit Ziashi. The earth continued to smash Ziashi against the cliff, bludgeoning his chest. Another stalagmite came out of the cliff behind him, slamming his back brutally. Now he was being hit from both sides. The brutality had entranced everyone; they were paralyzed with shock.

Ziashi began to slip into a dark place. He saw memories from his tormenting past flash in his mind with every hit that came. He saw his parents. He saw Anika. A copper-tasting fluid slowly began to flood in Ziashi's mouth as he fell to his knees, broken and defeated. His clothing was torn and tattered. But the hammering that he had been enduring had ceased. He looked into Long Feng's eyes and gave one last piercing gaze. That bought him no mercy.

Long Feng simultaneously shot two stalagmites, one from in front of Ziashi and one from behind, that slammed simultaneously into Ziashi. They had slammed the area where Ziashi's heart could be found. That was not the last of the attack; Long Feng, using one more tremor, catapulted Ziashi into Lake Laogai. The last thing Ziashi heard before crashing into the lake was Katara's scream.

Ziashi saw the world darken… and darken… and then he saw nothing. He felt a sharp numbness as the pain his body felt slowly disappeared.

_Anika__ I'm coming…I'm sorry Agni… I have failed.

* * *

_

Tears streamed down Katara's face as Ziashi's body disappeared beneath the water. Without realizing, she and the rest of the group retaliated mercilessly, and with Appa, sent the Dai Li to join Ziashi in Lake Laogai.

Without taking a moment, everyone but Katara climbed aboard Appa.

"Katara we need to go, the Earth King needs to be told about what happened here," Aang urged.

"So we just leave Ziashi here?" Katara asked through the tears. She tried to part the water to find Ziashi's body, but Aang stopped her.

"We can't help him if he's-"

"Don't say it. Don't say it, Aang!" Katara could only weep. Aang tried to pull her towards Appa but she would not go, "He saved our lives and none of you can give him a moment's respect? None of you will attempt to see if he survived?"

"Saved us? In case you didn't notice, we were losing until Appa showed up," Aang argued. That was the wrong thing to say, "We can't stop for people like him."

"How can you say that, Aang?" Katara whimpered, "I thought of all people you would have shown him some respect."

"He nearly killed me!" Aang said, his anger was on the rise, which was rare for him when talking with Katara.

"Both of you cut it out!" Toph yelled, the earth trembled with her words, "Ziashi is dead. He didn't have to help us, but he did. If he hadn't helped us we would have lost sooner than Appa would have arrived. He was brave to sacrifice everything he had to see that we lasted longer in this fight.

Everyone stared in awe at Toph. Never before had they seen her like this.

"Katara is right. We've lost two of our friends today and they both deserve to be honored. But we won't be able to honor them if the entire Earth Kingdom thinks we're the enemy here," Toph continued, "So everyone needs to suck it up for a little while longer so we can get to the Earth King, tell him what happened, and then we will mourn Ziashi… and Jet."

Toph's words hit the nail right on the head for everyone. Katara calmed down and reluctantly climbed aboard Appa with everyone else. However, her tears did not cease.

"First Jet, now Ziashi," Katara sobbed, "When will it stop?"

"When we put Baldy-Ponytail in a dark metal cell," Toph said.

* * *

**Author's Note: So is Ziashi dead? Tell me what you think. I hppe I made Toph seem as tough as she supposed to be.**


	17. Chapter 12: Shadow & Flame Part III

**I do not own Avatar: The Last ****Airbender**

**Author's note: I'm sorry if it seems tedious having multi part chapters, but I p****romise this will be the last part of Chapter 12**** Enjoy. Sorry I posted the last chapter as chapter 13. that was a mistake. **

Chapter 12: Shadow & Flame (Part III: Departure)

Ziashi's spirit had left his body, his spirit now drifted in a pitch-black void between life and the afterlife. He heard the whispers of hundreds of spirits.

_Our last…_

_Dead…?_

_Maybe..._

_Alive…?_

_Possibly…_

_Let's see…_

Ziashi's eyes shot open and he awoke in this dark place. His vision was dim and blurry and only light came from the thousands of spirits that were floating along side of him. He could not make out who they were. A raspy voice whispered to Ziashi.

_Ziashi, this is not your grave… All warriors suffer defeat…_

Ziashi's vision became less dim, but he still could not see clearly.

_There is much strength in your blood, you are our last…_

_All we once were lives on through you. We can help you now… something we wish we always could do…_

_You are the Shadow Dragon, and all his people, his ancestors, and his parents will help the last of their kind back to life…_

Astral spirits appeared around Ziashi and began to pass him along a chain of spirits. All of them were whispering to each other and to Ziashi. The further Ziashi was passed along, the more feeling he began to experience. When he reached the last two people in the chain they paused with him.

_You have grown strong, my son,_ a man's voice whispered in Ziashi's ear. Another voice crept into his ear, a woman's.

_Your father and I could never be more proud. It saddens us that you will not remember this, but to see what you have evolved into makes that bearable. I know you've lost much, but never let go. Your heart will begin to mend…_

Ziashi stared into the woman's eyes and realized it was his mother. He saw the void and the spirits fade as they were replaced with the mortal world. Ziashi still did not feel whole. His body had washed up on the shore of Lake Laogai He could not move, but he was alive. As hard as he tried, Ziashi's will to move was not enough to make his body move. It was then that Ziashi realized that he was not _in _his body. He was still in his astral form from the void. He was still a ghost. He was not truly alive yet.

Ziashi wracked his mind over what he was supposed to do. The last thing he remembered was Long Feng giving him the thrashing of a lifetime, the world going black, and then waking up the way he was now. Ziashi was at a loss of knowing what he was supposed to do.

_Agni? What happened to me? _Ziashi asked as he tried to communicate with Agni.

_Seems your spirit has been forced from its body, _Agni answered with a hint of sarcasm.

_I know that, but what _happened _to me? _Ziashi asked again.

_You had a brush with death, _Agni answered, _and your body has sustained much damage, but that's not why you are separated from it._

_Why am I separated? _Ziashi asked.

_Your body is more or less intact but getting out of death's grasp has drained most of your energy. You need me as you always have, _Agni said.

Ziashi looked from his body to the sky and saw that the sun was setting. _You mean I need the sun to rejuvenate me?_

_Exactly, but you are going to need__ to __wait_Agni answered.

_What do I do in the mean time?_ Ziashi asked.

_Have__ patience, _Agni answered and that was the last word.

* * *

Iroh and Zuko stood at the underground entrance and watched the mask of the blue spirit sing to the bottom of Lake Laogai.

"You made the right choice, Zuko," Iroh was more proud of Zuko than he had ever been. Zuko had been the one who chose to release the Avatar's bison, instead of use it as bait for another half-planned trap, "Let's leave this forsaken place behind us."

Zuko and Iroh turned and began walking away from Lake Laogai. Iroh halted, however, when he saw a body washed up on the shore, seemingly lifeless.

"Uncle, what is it?" Zuko asked. Iroh did not answer. He only rushed to the body pulling it completely ashore and turned it over. Zuko caught up with Iroh as he pulled off a blood-stained balaclava mask. It was a young man with a scar running down his right cheek.

"By Agni, it's Ziashi!" Iroh gasped, he began to look for signs of life.

"Uncle, is he dead?" Zuko asked trying to get a closer look. Iroh did not answer.

Despite being old, he hefted Ziashi onto his back, but Zuko insisted that he carry Ziashi. Zuko took Ziashi over his shoulder and began walking back to the city. Zuko felt weak as he walked and staggered. He thought it had to do with carrying someone over a longer distance. Iroh noticed this too and felt that something grand was in store for Zuko.

"Uncle…unh… is Ziashi…" Zuko slurred his words slightly. It was a sign of rapid exhaustion.

"He is neither dead nor living. His body just seems…vacant," Iroh said, trying to describe it as best as he could, "All we can do is make him comfortable and wait."

Zuko and Iroh entered their new apartment as the sun touched the horizon. Zuko was feeling weaker by the second, and not because of the setting sun. As soon as he laid Ziashi down he stumbled away and fell into a table, too weak to get back up.

Iroh knew immediately what Zuko was about to go through. He made his nephew as comfortable as possible in anticipation that the next few hours would be trifling for Zuko.

* * *

It was nearing dawn and Ziashi could feel the sun gradually getting closer to the eastern horizon. His body and spirit had reconnected through the night and now all Ziashi needed was the morning light. Subconsciously he became more "aware" of his surroundings. The pain that his body had endured gradually grew as he began to reconnect to the physical world. Ziashi had not even entertained the idea that he would be able to move much when he finally woke.

The sun was even closer to the horizon now.

Ziashi smelt the aroma of sweat, hot water, and herbs emanating from where he was. He still lacked the energy to open his eyes to see what the source was. He could feel that there was a lot of heat circulating throughout the room. His mind still was not awake to figure out what was causing the heat.

The sun began to creep over the eastern horizon, bringing light to the world.

Ziashi tasted copper; small droplets of blood still lined the inside of his mouth. An open window allowed beams of light to shine through into the room where Ziashi lay. He could feel the sun gradually rising. The higher it rose over the horizon, the more energy he felt invigorate his body.

The sun now could be seen clearly through the window and, full of light and warmth, washed over Ziashi with a wave of energy. His eyes shot open and now he was fully awake. He began to look around and saw he was in someone's apartment. It was morning, and the entire apartment was hotter than he would have expected it to be this early in the morning.

As Ziashi got up, his body ached, especially the left side of his chest. He tried to walk but he was forced to use the walls as support. He opened the door of the room he was in to find the owner of the apartment. This simple action made his muscles scream. Ziashi stumbled out into the rest of the apartment, barely catching himself as he fell from trying to walk without any support. As he entered the apartment's main room, the smell of sweat, hot water, and herbs became stronger. Ziashi fell as he entered the room, but felt a pair of hands catch him upon entering.

"I'm amazed you were able to get this far without help," an elderly voice said. Ziashi turned to see Iroh gripping his arm, "Come."

Iroh helped Ziashi over to where he was brewing some tea. The first thing Ziashi noticed was Zuko. He looked terrible, from what Ziashi could see. He was sweating profusely and stirring in his sleep a bunch.

"Unh… Master… what's wrong with Zuko," Ziashi asked Iroh as he was sat down next to Zuko.

"His spirit is at war with itself, recent events have shaken the very foundations of Zuko's heart and mind," Iroh explained, Ziashi was still too exhausted to seek a more thorough answer, "All we can do is be here for him when he rises."

Ziashi looked at his surrogate brother sadly, it seemed as if the pain that Zuko had pent up had kept at bay for so long had finally overtaken him.

Iroh handed Ziashi a small cup of tea, "Drink it, it will help ease the aches and pains that you undoubtedly are feeling."

"Thanks, Master," Ziashi said. He did not look away from Zuko.

"So, what happened to you?" Iroh asked, "I almost thought you were dead when I found you."

Ziashi remembered everything up to where the world went black when he was fighting Long Feng. He had no recollection of what happened between then and his conversation with Agni, if anything did happen at all, "I had a run-in with some man named Long Feng. He seems to be the guy who is in command of the Dai Li. I was helping the Avatar and his allies fight them off, and then out of nowhere I get the thrashing of a life time from Long Feng. I have no idea of how I survived."

"Hmm. Interesting," Iroh commented as he returned his attention to Zuko, who was having another fever dream.

"How long do you expect he'll be like this?" Ziashi asked sipping his tea.

"It's hard to say," Iroh answered, "Internal battles are sometimes the longest we face."

Ziashi could not agree more. He had some sense of the turmoil that one's own mind can invoke upon the body through his struggle with revenge.

"You need rest," Iroh said helping Ziashi up. He led Ziashi back to his cot.

"Wake me if anything happens?" Ziashi requested as he lay back down.

"If anything significant takes place," Iroh promised his old pupil, but he was already asleep.

* * *

_Ziashi's old nightmare came back to haunt him in his sleep. He saw his old home in flames and his parents killed. The one who killed them this time was not his masters, like it usually was. It was Fire Lord __Ozai__ who was responsible._

_The scene quickly changed to the ship that __Anika__ had been on when she was killed. Ziashi saw __Anika__ on the deck crying as she looked out at Ziashi__. The look in her eyes was painful for him to see.__ He did not even say "Good-bye" or "I love you." __Azula__ then appeared and walked up behind __Anika__ and stabbed her in the back. Ziashi screamed out his love's name as if it would save her. But like reality, he had failed._

_The dream then shifted to the royal palace in the Fire Nation. Ziashi saw himself in the courtyard of the palace surrounded by fire. A comet slowly was making its way across the sky; __Sozin's__ comet. Ziashi then saw the palace tremble and a giant Fire Lord __Ozai__ smash out of the top. The Fire Lord's massive hand swooped down and snatched Ziashi. Holding him up to his face, __Ozai__ smiled darkly and said, "Tonight I send you to join the rest of your wretched people."_

_A flame from the back of __Ozai's__ mouth came billowing out towards Ziashi, but the dream ended there before the fire completely consumed him._

Ziashi woke with a start the next day in a sweat. He saw that he was still in Iroh and Zuko's apartment completely intact. Still exhausted he fell back onto his cot trying to shut out the images of his nightmare. But what he had seen was so close to the memories that were burned into his mind that it was almost too difficult.

Ziashi rose himself up again and sat cross-legged in his cot and went into a meditative trance to bring his mind some peace. He closed his eyes and began to take deep breaths. He only concentrated on the breaths he took. Inhale, hold, and exhale. He concentrated on the ambient noise of the apartment. He heard footsteps, a boiling liquid, and conversation between two familiar voices.

Ziashi concentrated then focused further to hear the sounds of the city outside. He could hear the squawks of birds, the sounds of a hustling, bustling market, and the sounds of passersby. Then Ziashi brought himself back to where he was: in his room, cross-legged, breathing deeply and a little more at peace. All of this had taken an hour to do.

When Ziashi left his meditative trance he realized that his body did not ache as much as it did the day before. Perhaps he would be able to do more to help Iroh with Zuko.

A knock on the door broke Ziashi's thought, "Yes?"

"I got some soup out here if you are hungry," Iroh said through the door.

"Thanks, I'll be out in a second," Ziashi answered. He got up from where he sat and put on his shirt, which was tattered and torn from his last battle. Ziashi made a mental note to get some new clothes when he could. He left his room and entered the main room to see Iroh sitting next to Zuko, who was up and moving. Not only that, there was something strange about Zuko; he was smiling.

"He finally rises from the slumber," Iroh said handing a cup of soup to Ziashi, "You no doubt are hungry."

Ziashi ate the soup slowly. It was the first good meal he had in a couple days.

"How are you feeling?" Zuko asked as he helped Ziashi to a seat.

"Still feel like I just took the full blast of a blasting-jam barrel," Ziashi muttered, "But I can move without needing a crutch, thankfully. I need to get moving anyway, I can still catch up with the Avatar if I get moving."

Ziashi choked on his own words when he realized what he had just said and who he had just said it to.

"Don't worry, brother," Zuko said with a laugh, "I don't care about finding him. I've put that behind me.

Ziashi was shocked at the words coming from Zuko's mouth, "How? I thought you wanted your honor back."

"There are more important things, I see that now," Zuko said proudly, "There will be other chances to regain my honor. And take it from me, you don't waste your time trying to catch the Avatar."

"You think I… no… no, that's not what I want to do," Ziashi corrected, "I need to find the Avatar so I can train him. Agni himself gave me that task."

Iroh dropped the cup in his hand, "You've been to the spirit world?"

Ziashi nodded, "Once. I can't say I'm looking to go back."

"Amazing. It's rare for the spirits to take interest in us mortals," Iroh said with a laugh being reminded of his own spirit world visit.

After finishing his meal, Ziashi recollected himself and made his preparations to leave. Iroh cautioned him against over-exerting himself doing further damage to his injuries. Ziashi had other things to worry about however. According to the rest of the world, Ziashi was "dead" and he had to get out of the city before anyone who was an enemy discovered he was otherwise.

Ziashi asked Iroh for help in this.

"Pity… I was hoping you'd be willing to come to the palace. Zuko and I have been asked to have tea with the Earth King himself," Iroh said. His wide grin was contagious.

"If my situation was different I would gladly come, but that's not the case," Ziashi sighed, Iroh smiled even more, "Anything you could do to help me, Master, would be…well…helpful."

"We understand. Zuko? Do you have any ideas?" Iroh turned to his nephew, who already had Ziashi's escape planned out.

* * *


	18. Chapter 13: Old Rivalries Die Hard

**I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

Chapter 14: Old Rivalries Die Hard

Ziashi sat silently aboard the train going out of Ba Sing Se. He took a completely new look to avoid suspicion. In the days that he had been unconscious and recovering he had grown a mustache and goatee, disguising him at a glance. Ziashi hated it and planned to shave it once he was out of the city. Zuko had given him the dark-green refugee clothes that he had travelled the Earth Kingdom in and the coolie hat to so he would pass for a more convincing refugee. Ziashi's old clothes would have drawn attention to him, not to mention it was tattered and torn. The new look Ziashi had adopted made no one give him a second look.

_You made a wise decision,_ Agni's voice filled Ziashi's ears.

_Yeah? How would you call my progress in this task?_ Ziashi asked expecting to be berated.

_Not as fast as Yue or I would like, but not terrible,_ Agni answered, his answer came as a surprise to Ziashi.

_What now? I'm without a trail and the Avatar could be far from this place, _Ziashi asked. The time Ziashi had spent resting was time that made the Avatar's trail cold.

_Like I said before when we talked about this, let the Avatar make his move first,_ Agni instructed.

_You__'ve got to be__ kidding_Ziashi retortedthere was no reply, _Hello? Oh that's real funny._

Ziashi sighed and left it as it was. Once Agni says it there is no contradiction. Period.

The train pulled into the wall station and Ziashi made his way out of the station. His first stop was the zoo to retrieve Stampede. The zookeeper kept his end of the bargain and allowed Ziashi to have Stampede back. By sun-down Ziashi and Stampede left Ba Sing Se. After traveling for an hour Ziashi found a place to camp out in the plains outside of the walls of Ba Sing Se. He still could see the walls clearly so he did as Agni instructed. He waited for a sign of the Avatar to spring out of nowhere, but nothing had come. For all Ziashi knew, it would could be a month before the Avatar left the city, if he had not left it already.

It was not for another few hours that Ziashi's saw something. Through the moonlit sky, a flying bison emerged from the vast wall of Ba Sing Se.

Ziashi put out his campfire quickly, hopped onto Stampede and rode as fast as he could towards Appa. He rode faster than he ever did to ensure that he did not lose sight of the bison. Bison were naturally fast, but it was as if Appa was trying to put as much distance between itself and the city. Ziashi glanced behind him to see if anything was trailing the Avatar and saw that there was no one but him following. After a couple more miles, Appa began to descend and headed for the shore of the river of Serpent's Pass.

Knowing where they would be, Ziashi slowed Stampede down and let him rest for a bit before continuing on to meet up with the Avatar. With a sigh of relief that his mission would finally continue to the training of the Avatar, Ziashi rode on.

* * *

Aang was still out cold on top of Appa. His injury had taken almost all the life out of him and it pained Katara that she could not do more for him. She put aside tending to him to hand taking care of the group's newest members, the Earth King and his bear named Bosco.

"How are you doing?"

The Earth King was grief-stricken, "I honestly don't know. I've never been outside of Ba Sing Se, even of my own accord. Now I've been forced from my own home."

"You don't blame yourself for what happened today, do you?" Katara asked.

"I don't see why I shouldn't. If I hadn't been so blind in the majority of my rule I may not have let Ba Sing Se fall so fast," the Earth King lamented, "I don't even know my own nation."

"Well, maybe this will be your chance to get to know it," Katara said encouragingly.

"Perhaps you're right. Perhaps I can still become a great ruler," a little happiness rekindled in the Earth King's expression. He and Bosco yawned and turned in to get some sleep. Katara took the opportunity to talk with Toph and Sokka about their next move.

They sat around a small fire putting out ideas.

"We could go to Kyoshi, it's a safer haven than most places," Sokka suggested.

"To easy for the Fire Nation to reach," Katara said.

"What about the Water Tribes?" Sokka suggested another idea.

"Both the North and the South have had enough war as it is," Katara argued, "We're not risking another attack on either tribe. Toph, is there anywhere you can think of?"

"I know what you're thinking and the answer is no. There is no way I would even consider going back to Gaolong," Toph answered bluntly, she had no desire to see her parents, "I honestly don't think that there would be many people chasing us. I personally think that the world will think Aang is dead. If you consider what he just survived, most people would have died from that. But we probably should keep moving anyway, they may come after us just for the sake of catching us."

Katara looked into the fire. It made her think of Zuko, of how he had turned good and then right back to what he was: the enemy. It made her think of Azula almost killing Aang. Then her thoughts drifted to the only firebender she called friend: Ziashi.

_Why did he have to die? _Katara thought to herself. She needed to get away to clear her head.

"I'm going to go get some more kindling," Katara said sulking away in to the wooded area. She tried collecting kindling but her thoughts continued to drift to the firebenders in her life. What finally cleared her head was a rumbling sound in the distance. It was getting louder and louder

A komodo-rhino and its rider came crashing through the brush and Katara instinctively used her waterbending to knock the rider of his rhino. Katara froze the rider's hands to the ground, leapt on top of the rider and pressed an icicle against his throat. A coolie hat covered the man's face and Katara carefully removed it, keeping her icicle pressed against his throat. The man was not who Katara thought it could have been.

"No…it can't be… you died, I saw it with my own eyes," Katara stammered releasing Ziashi from his icy restraints.

"Died, no," Ziashi answered serenely, "Danced with death? Yes, I did."

Katara's eyes welled up with tears of joy as she threw her arms around Ziashi.

"Don't worry, I'm okay," Ziashi said returning Katara's embrace.

"No…no… it's just…," Katara gulped and took a deep breath, "When I thought you were dead, it felt like losing a family member all over again. Seeing you alive has been the only good thing that has happened in the last couple of hours."

"What?"

Katara began to recount all that had happened earlier that day. Her capture, imprisonment with Zuko, the fight in the ancient palace, Aang's defeat at Azula's hand, Iroh's helping hand in their escape, and what she knew of the coup that occurred.

"You're serious?" Ziashi said intensely.

"Yes," Katara answered softly.

"Zuko helped _Azula _take over?" Ziashi asked, he did not want to believe it but he knew Katara's word was trustworthy.

Katara, Ziashi, and Stampede returned to the camp. Toph and Sokka, as expected, were shocked to see that Ziashi survived his defeat. That was sorted out quickly, thankfully.

As they told Ziashi all that had happened he only thought about Zuko's decision. After all he had achieved in choosing his path, he had thrown it away to join his sister. His_ sister_!

"One thing doesn't add up for me," Sokka said, "If those girls entered the city as Kyoshi warriors what happened to the real ones?"

Everyone, including Ziashi, knew he was thinking of Suki. Everyone, except Ziashi, exchanged worried looks. Before they could begin to imagine what may have happened Ziashi walked over to Sokka and handed him the Suki's fan.

"Do you recognize that fan?"

Sokka's eyes widened as he examined the fan, "Where did you get this?"

"That fan belonged to Suki, leader of the Kyoshi warriors, and their only survivor," Ziashi answered. Everyone's gaze fell upon Ziashi, who told his and Suki's tale in full all the way up to the present, "You're lucky to have someone like her. She has a lot of strength… a lot of spirit."

Sokka mulled over all that he had heard and finally managed to come up with the right words, "Um… I guess I should thank you," Sokka said this a little uncomfortably. Nonetheless, Ziashi had risen higher in Sokka's mind than he was letting off.

"So why did you seek us out?" Toph asked.

"To train Aang. The task was appointed to me by the gods themselves," Ziashi said proudly, "But before I do, I must return to Ba Sing Se to see if Zuko has indeed turned against you."

"You're crazy!" Katara belted out "Is it so hard to believe he never changed? I can't believe _I_ believed he changed."

"Katara, he's naturally nuts…Firebender," Sokka put sarcastic emphasis on that last word.

"None of you can understand why I must go," Ziashi said as he roused Stampede who was sleeping with Momo resting on his horn, "I will return by tomorrow night. Don't go anywhere. You have no idea how painful it's been trying to find you all."

"Ziashi!" Katara called after him but he was already riding away, "He's going to get himself killed if he goes alone."

"Katara, we barely escaped Ba Sing Se, don't go risking your life for him," Sokka urged. But his sister was one of the most stubborn people he knew.

"So we just sit here and let him stand alone?"

"It's his decision to go," Sokka said plainy.

"And its mine to go help him," Katara said.

* * *

A few hours later, Ziashi was standing outside of Ba Sing Se removing the saddle and harness from Stampede. He said his final good-byes to the one who had seen him through his travels safely.

"You've done much for me and to ask you to do more would be wrong," Ziashi said as he pet Stampede's head.

Stampede let out a groan of discontent, Ziashi smiled, "I'm releasing you. Be free. Lead a happy life away from this war. Be at peace, Stampede."

Stampede gave Ziashi one last nudge of affection and went on its way. Ziashi watched Stampede sniff the air to direct his destiny and follow it as soon as he found a scent. Ziashi watched in awe at the small phenomenon hoping his companion would live well.

Ziashi then turned his attention towards the wall to look for a way back into the city. A large moonlit shadow rolled over Ziashi as he searched. Ziashi turned and saw Katara and Appa had come.

"Katara, what are you doing here? If you came to talk me out of this you're wasting your time," Ziashi barked.

"I didn't come here for that, I just wanted to see if you wanted a lift. A thank you is more like it," Katara shot back.

"I don't think you get it, you may die if you help," Ziashi cautioned Katara, he did not want her death to be his fault.

"I accepted all the danger a long time ago, I think I can handle it," Katara argued.

Ziashi sighed heavily, she was not going to back down at all, "You've got to be one of the most stubborn people I know."

"Get used to it," Katara said, "Now do want a ride or not?"

Ziashi climbed onto Appa's back and they were off. Ziashi was a little scared of flying at first, Katara noticed his discomfort and chuckled, "I guess you wouldn't remember the last time Appa gave you a ride."

"You got that right. I think I'm more partial to walking on solid ground," Katara continued to laugh at the disposition Ziashi had. Underneath the fear, Ziashi was thankful for the speed at which Appa had got them to the palace.

"Stay out of sight," Ziashi said to Katara, "If I am not back in an hour, get out of here."

Katara grabbed Ziashi's arm before he hopped off of Appa.

"I'm not leaving without you. Just be careful," Katara pleaded, "It was hard losing you last time."

Ziashi nodded and savored the look in Katara's sapphire eyes. He told himself to not let her down. He felt more confident as she looked back into his eyes. Ziashi now had something else to fight for, something that would get him through the confrontation ahead of him.

He proceeded into the palace and followed the Earth Kingdom banners leading to the throne room. Outside the throne room doors Ziashi took a deep breath to prepare himself for what waited for him behind those doors. With one strong push, he forced open the doors.

The throne room was full of Dai Li agents and sitting upon the throne was Azula, with Zuko standing to her left and Long Feng to her right. Mai and Ty Lee sat on the steps below the throne. All eyes focused in on Ziashi who kept his coolie hat low.

"How dare you barge in on this throne room? Identify yourself before I kill you where you stand," Azula threatened, electricity sparked from her finger tips.

Ziashi kept his coolie hat low to hide his face as he approached the throne. When he was about half-way there he stopped, and pulled off his coolie hat, letting it hang from his back. Long Feng looked horrified to see Ziashi.

"I thought you said you killed him, Minister," Azula scowled at Long Feng.

"He had to have died… no one could have survived that thrashing," Long Feng showed more fear than Ziashi thought was possible for a human being. He could not tell if Long Feng was more afraid of him or Azula, "Guards, arrest him!"

"No, Minister. You are not even worthy to command the Dai Li. However, you might be if you can actually kill Ziashi," Azula mused, "If you want to prove yourself worthy you have to kill him."

Zuko glared at Azula as if he was about to object, but he remained silent. Long Feng looked at Ziashi, back at Azula, and back at Ziashi.

"With pleasure," Long Feng growled as he entered his ready stance. Ziashi was not about to lose to him again. Seeing him enter his fighting stance was Ziashi's cue that Long Feng was ready to fight.

Ziashi entered his own stance and took in a deep breath. He concentrated on the look in Katara's eyes before they parted. He pictured it in his mind, thought of his promise to her. He thought of how he wanted to see those sapphire eyes again. Right then, in one fluid motion, the lighting was emanating from his hands. Ziashi looked at Long Feng with his notorious piercing gaze, and shot out one of his hands directing the lightning toward Long Feng. The bolt lurched towards Long Feng and connected with his chest. A blood-curdling scream filled the throne room as Long Feng staggered back from the attack and fell to the floor. The bolt had connected with his heart. Long Feng did not rise from the attack. Ziashi had proved himself before the rest of his enemies he was a deadly foe.

Azula, though surprised at Ziashi's power, kept her composure to appear as impassive, "Never have an earthbender do a firebenders job. Well, at least that saves me the trouble of having to kill him myself. Dai Li? Take the minister and leave. Do not question me."

The Dai Li picked up Long Feng's body and scrambled out of the throne room.

Ziashi took a close look at Zuko. He looked cold, withdrawn, and severe. Something inside him had definitely changed.

"Talk about reunion," Ty Lee said in her bubbly manner, "When was the last time we all were together."

Mai simply sighed, barely acknowledging interest in Ziashi being here.

"So," Azula said, "What brings you here, Ziashi? Not here to apologize to me for your past crimes are you?"

"Don't flatter yourself, you spoiled princess. I came to see if Zuko really did join you," Ziashi answered, he turned to Zuko, "Why? What lies did she feed you this time?"

"For once she didn't," Zuko muttered, "I have reclaimed my honor."

Fury rose inside of Ziashi, "Is that what she promised you? Since when has Azula been true to you? She has no power to give you your honor. _Azula always lies_."

The very mantra Zuko had told himself over and over again. But would his father not give him his honor for conquering the Earth Kingdom? Would he not be the crown prince again?

"Why do you hurt me so, Ziashi? Are you going to listen to him Zuko, would you trust the word of a traitor?" Azula began playing her old game again. Zuko looked to his sister with a look of bewilderment, "What? Ziashi never told you?"

"He told me that he left the Fire Nation," Zuko said.

"He escaped the Fire Nation," Azula said walking to Zuko's side, "Let me tell you something. Ziashi started an uprising in the capital. It was crushed the day it began but Ziashi nevertheless did a lot of damage. He killed six of his masters that day, and practically destroyed the academy. But Ziashi was captured. Father, himself, branded Ziashi. A fire lash to the chest for every person who died in the uprising, three fire lashes on each arm for the six masters Ziashi killed, and the traitorous Shadow Dragon brand was burned into his back. He is no deserter, Ziashi is a traitor forever banished from the Fire Nation on pain of death. Father imprisoned him so he would rot for an eternity, but Ziashi and dozens upon dozens more prisoners escaped after causing significant damage to the prison and the city. So whose word are you going to trust, Zuko? I, who gave you a way to reclaim your honor, or this traitor?"

"Zuko, don't listen to her," Ziashi pleaded.

"You lied to me, you expect me to trust you?" Zuko shouted.

"Azula has lied to you more than I ever did. I actually did not lie; I just kept certain parts of that story out when I told you," Ziashi explained, "Besides, who betrayed who? It was the Fire Nation who wiped out my people, my family, and it was the Fire Nation who killed Anika.

Zuko looked between Azula and Ziashi, unsure of what to do.

"Don't make me fight you, Zuko," Ziashi beckoned.

"Enough of this," Azula interrupted, "It's time to make another decision, Zuko. Are you loyal to our father, or are you still a traitor? Think about this: kill Ziashi and you become more than Prince. You can become the slayer of the last Shadow Dragon.

Zuko felt the conflict rise inside of him, Ziashi had stood by him through so much, but he was a traitor. Ziashi made his decision, now Zuko would make his. He leapt from where he stood and punched a burst of fire blasts at Ziashi, who leapt back. It was true, Zuko had decided his allegiance. Ziashi was sorry to see Zuko make his decision, but he was not feeling to forgiving at the moment. He was fighting the one person he never imagined he would be his enemy.

Ziashi retaliated with a repetition of round kicks that sent waves of red flame towards Zuko. Zuko blocked the waves and countered with a pair of fire whips. Ziashi pivoted around the whips attacking with a dual-fisted fire blast punch.

Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai watched in excitement as the two firebenders, who were once allies, now faced off as enemies. Azula smiled darkly at the display.

"Looks like you finally turned them against each other," Mai commented to Azula.

"Indeed. What better way to defeat an enemy than to have his allies do it for you?" Azula said slyly.

"Why, Zuko? Why?" Ziashi yelled parrying Zuko's fire ball, "After all the times I've stood by you, this is what it comes to?"

Zuko shot a flurry of fire blasts at Ziashi before responding, "You aren't royalty, you could never understand."

"Your father will not give you back your honor. He is unforgiving to the fullest!" Ziashi yelled, "Look at his punishment for me!"

"You betrayed the Fire Nation!" Zuko screamed back.

"The Fire Nation betrayed me!" Ziashi barked, "Besides, isn't that the reason Azula was hunting you down in the first place? Isn't that the reason you bear that scar on your face?"

Zuko was pushed to the edge. He whipped Ziashi twice on the chest. Ziashi stumbled back, clutching the burnt scar tissue on his chest. He stood and re-entered his fighting stance. Ziashi took a deep breath and slid his feet across the ground sending a line of fire across the throne room at Zuko. Zuko jumped out of the way and dodged it. Ziashi then followed up with a simultaneous punch and kick that formed a larger blast. Zuko managed to parry that attack; all of this was part of Ziashi biding his time.

Using his firebending as propulsion, Ziashi shot towards Zuko. When Ziashi was a breath awau from Zuko he blew a breath of smoke into Zuko's eyes. They burned lightly, but enough to temporarily blind Zuko. Ziashi took the opportunity to strike. Igniting to fire daggers from his hands, Ziashi slashed at Zuko every which way. Zuko blocked and parried most of them despite the blur from his eyes watering up from the smoke.

Ziashi was unrelenting. He did not back down, he did not pull his punches, and he was not close to merciful. He delivered a front-kick to Zuko's chest, followed up by a side kick, a shuffle side kick, and finally a spin kick that connected with a final kick to the chest. Zuko was knocked to the ground and Ziashi pressed his knee against his chest. He raised his fire daggers, preparing to plunge them into Zuko's chest. But he hesitated.

_I am trusting you to look after him now… watch out for Zuko, he'll do the same thing for you_

Zuko's mother's words echoed in Ziashi's mind. Through the fury he felt for Zuko, the promise he made to Zuko's mother still was there. Ziashi extinguished the fire daggers, pulled Zuko up from where he laid, and whispered, "My loyalty is still to you, I promised your mother I would look out for you. I refuse to kill you."

Zuko looked into Ziashi's eyes, stunned. After all that had transpired in those last few minutes, Ziashi still stood by Zuko as a brother. Zuko opened his mouth to speak, "I will give you one chance to run. Take it."

Zuko, though he was still pinned to the ground, threw a punch at Ziashi. At the last moment, when Ziashi went to grab his hand, Zuko's hand opened to interlock with Ziashi's. Ziashi was confused, but Zuko gave him a wink as he began to heat up his hand. Ziashi got the idea and began to heat his up as well. With in a minute, so much force had built up in the grasp that a small explosion took place, blowing Ziashi and Zuko apart.

Ziashi was blown towards the throne room doors and Zuko towards the throne. As soon as Ziashi regained his footing he bolted out of the throne room.

"Girls, let's get him," Azula said. She, Ty Lee, and Mai scrambled after Ziashi. He tried leaving the way he had came in but the hallways and stairways leading down were full of palace guards and Dai Li agents, who began to chase Ziashi, too. The only way to go was up. He was chased up to the top floor of the palace and reached the end of his run at a large balcony. He was trapped.

"Ziashi, you have a simple choice: surrender or die."

Ziashi turned to face his rival and smiled sneeringly, " 'When a one is no longer afraid of death, there is no point in threatening them with it.' That's what General Jian, our former master, told us."

Azula looked at Ziashi curiously as he walked backward toward the balcony. He leapt on to the ledge and looked below, smiling at what he saw. He turned around and shot his piercing gaze toward Azula, making her shudder slightly. Still looking into her eyes, Ziashi slowly fell off the ledge.

The three girls raced towards the ledge and looked below. They saw not only Ziashi, but Appa and Katara, who had caught Ziashi. He had escaped again. Azula continued to stare out at the bison as it flew toward the horizon.

"I'm going to kill him before this war ends," Azula declared, Mai and Ty Lee saw a fire in her eyes that always meant she would not give up for nothing, "His luck will run out and I will be tossing his corpse before my father alongside the Avatar's."

Zuko arrived at the balcony soon afterwards finding Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee staring out over the city.

"He escaped?" Zuko asked rhetorically.

Azula turned to face him, still furious, "A strong display of honor you showed fighting that traitor. Our ancestors would have been proud, just as our great-grandfather Sozin fought and killed the Shadow Dragon of his time, you fought Ziashi, the Shadow Dragon's direct descendant. Perhaps next time you will kill him."

Zuko looked away from his sister, "If you don't do it first."

Azula chuckled, "True, I can't say I will be able to resist the temptation should I come across the opportunity. I would love to see history repeat itself."

Zuko looked out toward the horizon, still able to see the bison. He wondered if the next time he saw Ziashi if they would meet again as brothers, or enemies.

* * *

Ziashi breathed a sigh of relief as Ba Sing Se shrank into the distance. Zuko didn't have to give him that chance to run, so maybe he was still redeemable. He put that thought from his mind quickly, his attention was on Katara, who was fuming.

"If you were Aang I would not have batted an eye, but free-falling off of a balcony without giving me warning was border-line stupid," Katara scolded Ziashi.

"Personally, I'd rather die free-falling and going splat on my own accord instead of at the hands of Azula," Ziashi said, slumping against the side of Appa's saddle.

Katara shook her head in disgust then asked Ziashi what he found, "So you see the truth now?"

"Truth that Azula's taken over or Zuko has reverted to his old ways?" Ziashi asked sarcastically.

"Zuko."

"Well you are right, he has become an enemy, but you are wrong, he is still redeemable," Ziashi scoffed.

"You still think he's a friend, after all he's done?" Katara's mouth dropped, "Why can't you just accept that he is just the same arrogant prince bent on killing us?"

One of the few times that Ziashi gave Katara his piercing gaze was then, it shut her up immediately, "Because without him I would never have escaped the palace alive."

Katara rolled Ziashi's words around in her head, "What will you do now?"

"Do as Agni and Yue have told me; I will train Aang when he is ready," Ziashi said.

* * *

**The next few chapters are going to take place during the several weeks before the beginning of season three while Aang was unco****nscious. Tell me what you think.**


	19. Chapter 14: The Fire Master

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

Chapter 14: The Fire Master Part I

In the week that followed, Ziashi had become part of the group. Aang, who had regained his consciousness, would constantly ask Ziashi when they would begin training. Thankfully, for Ziashi, Katara insisted that Aang continued to rest so his injuries could heal properly. Sokka had trusted Ziashi more than any other firebender in the world. This was due to Ziashi going out of his way to save Suki. Many of Sokka's prejudices towards firebenders, or Ziashi at least, had disappeared because of that. To show his gratitude toward Ziashi, Sokka returned Ziashi's twin dragon daggers. Sokka had taken possession of them after finding them amongst Long Feng's office's confiscated items, which included letters for the group.

Toph was happy to have Ziashi along mainly because she wanted someone to poke fun at. She would playfully tease Ziashi about his mustache, but Ziashi did not mind. It did give him a reason to shave his goatee and mustache, though.

The group had decided to leave the Earth King with one of Ziashi's platoons of Shadow Hands. Ziashi gave them strict instructions to allow the Earth King to indulge in his curiosity but to keep him out of sight of the Fire Nation. This platoon in particular reported to Ziashi that Suki had made safe passage to the western ports and was en route to Kyoshi Island. This was where the group decided to go to next.

The entire group learned Ziashi frequently was hounded by nightmares. In the night he would mutter such things such as "Shadow Dragons, give me strength" and "Anika, forgive me." Katara was woken up by Ziashi's nightmare one night. Unaware of her being awake, Ziashi slipped away from where the group slept. Katara followed him and watched.

Ziashi sat down in an open area assuming he was alone. He did what he always did when he had a nightmare: he meditated.

"Trouble sleeping?" Katara asked rhetorically. Ziashi whipped around from where he sat to see Katara. He relaxed and nodded, "That's the fifth time this week. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"I'm sure," Ziashi replied, "It's my affair and I don't think you can do much to help me."

Katara was not dissuaded, "Actually I was able to help Aang with his nightmare by talking to him about it."

Ziashi scoffed at that remark, "You couldn't possibly understand, but I suppose that you're not going to leave me alone until I talk about it."

Katara stepped closer to Ziashi, "I just want to help. You can trust me."

"It's not a matter of trust, Katara," Ziashi said pulling away.

"Well, then what is it?" Katara said, Ziashi noticed the frustration rising in her voice.

"Leave it alone, Katara," Ziashi pleaded, Katara moved even closer to him.

"No. I want to know," Katara said sternly.

"Fine. You're pretty damn tenacious, you know that?" Ziashi barked back, "I'm just not accustomed to talking about this because its just one of those things you don't talk about. Ever."

"And how has that worked out for you?" Katara asked mockingly.

"Not well enough. If it did, then I wouldn't be having these dreams. Sometimes I go months without dreaming this dream, other times don't catch a wink for weeks on end," Ziashi replied. Katara put her hand on Ziashi's shoulder. He tensed up instantly at her touch.

"Maybe it's time to try something new?" Katara moved Ziashi into a sitting position, "I'm here for you."

Ziashi sighed and began, "Many nights, ever since I was a little boy, I see my parents dying before my very eyes, I see spectres of the past that remind me of the terrible crimes the Fire Nation committed against my people, I see all that they have taken from me, and all that they will take from me. All I see in my dreams, and in my life for that matter, is loss and pain.

Ziashi paused for a moment and saw in Katara's eyes unyielding attentiveness.

"My dreams serve only to fuel my drive to see the Fire Nation defeated. I relish the thought of returning to the palace and doing what my ancestors failed to do," Ziashi had entered an almost prophetic state as he spoke, "Had they not failed all those years ago, so much blood would have been spared. The blood of countless soldiers, innocents, my people, my parents, my love, _your _mother… all could have been spared if my ancestors had succeeded in killing the Fire Lord."

Ziashi quickly snapped out of his state as soon as he saw Katara's eyes begin to well up. He scolded himself for being so tactless in mentioning her mother.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Ziashi apologized as he pulled Katara into a hug. She returned the embrace.

"No, it's alright," Katara said wiping away the few tears that fell, "I can't believe it's been only a little more than seven years. It has seemed like so much more."

"You still dream about it after all this time, don't you?" Ziashi inferred, Katara nodded, they still were in an embrace.

"I want the Fire Nation defeated as much as anyone in this world. Every now and then I wish I could just make them feel the pain that the world feels because of what they are doing," Katara's tone had become harsh.

"What you feel is kin to vengeance," Ziashi took Katara's hand in his and looked into her sapphire eyes, "No matter what you do, do not seek vengeance. It will tear you up inside, make you something you are not. The cost of vengeance does not become apparent until you satisfy your lust for revenge."

Ziashi opened up his shirt revealing his scarred chest, "One for every death in my wake of vengeance."

Katara had seen them before but not in this respect, "How many are there?"

Ziashi looked away from her ashamedly, "A lot, I didn't keep count."

Katara gasped, clapping her hands to her mouth in shock toward such punishment. She reached a hand out to touch the scarred flesh and Ziashi recoiled at first, but then allowed her to feel it. He felt weak at her touch, but strong at the same time. His eyes drooped to a close as Katara caressed the several scars.

Then something unexpected happened. Ziashi had opened his eyes just in time to see Katara moving in to kiss him. He pulled back, faster than lightning. Katara pulled back as well, disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Katara," Ziashi said quietly, "I… I'm… not… not ready to feel that again."

"What? Why?"

It pained Ziashi to say it, "I can never forgive myself for my failure. Some wounds aren't meant to heal. I know what you would say, but waterbending can't heal this pain. If I were to lose you…I don't want to feel that pain again."

Katara got up from where they sat and left, sobbing silently, but before she left Ziashi to his thoughts she said the one terrible thing she would say to him for as long as they would know each other, "I'm sorry, Ziashi. I'm sorry you're incapable of loving anyone anymore. I hope it works out for you."

Of all the physical pains Ziashi had felt through his life, the pain in his chest right then would be, forever, one of the most painful. He stood up to follow her, running to catch up. He grabbed Katara's arm and turned her around.

"Katara, it's not that I can't love anyone, the pain is still too near. I couldn't love you the way you deserve to be loved. Not with this pain still close," Ziashi tried to explain, Katara tried to pull away but Ziashi did not want to go unheard, "Listen! Just try to imagine my pain for a second. I know I'm not the only one who's lost a loved one in this damn war, but I know I'm one of the few who did not do enough to try and save the one I loved. Do you know what it's like, living day after day unable to forget the last thing you said to that one person? I can't move past it, not yet. I need to make peace with myself first. After I do that, then maybe I can move on and love someone...love you, even. I just need time."

Ziashi loosened his grip around Katara's forearms, but she did not move them. She just stared into his smoke-grey eyes.

"What if what if we don't get that chance?" Katara asked putting her arms around Ziashi's neck.

"We're not going to die anytime soon, I promise you," Ziashi replied.

"That's not what I meant," Katara said. Ziashi's eyes did not move from Katara's.

"Then that's what we must accept. If you are in love with another man when I finally have closure, then that man will be very lucky," Ziashi muttered, "Don't wait around for me. You'll only deprive yourself."

Katara let her arms slump down to her sides. She was no longer crying, to Ziashi's relief, she even let a small smile escape her lips. The small smile to compliment the hope she still had.

The next day the group was flying again. They began travelling as the sun rose. Everyone, save Toph, could not help but appreciate its beauty. As it rose it almost looked as if it was setting the sea on fire. The group spent the trip in silence. It was still kind of cold that morning so everyone huddled together. Ziashi was in the middle, seeing how he could change his body temperature at will. The sun took a bit for it to warm up the air.

After a couple hours of flying, Ziashi caught a faint aroma of smoke. His eyes shot open from his sudden break from heating, "Anyone else smell that?"

Katara, who was resting her head on Ziashi's shoulder sniffed the air and smelt the odor of smoke too. Aang leapt from where he sat and looked around in all directions until he saw what looked like a thick cloud of smoke. He looked to where its roots were and saw that no good tidings awaited.

"It's coming from Kyoshi!" Aang yelled back toward everyone else. Sokka crawled quickly to Aang's perch on top of Appa's head and peered down. Horror and anguish filled Sokka's joints.

"No…Suki," Sokka muttered. He could not bring himself to look away from the sight of the island covered in smoke.

"Aang! Take us down, there could be people who need our help," Ziashi yelled toward Aang. He pulled his equipment together as if he were preparing for a fight.

Aang listened to Ziashi without question. He had Appa land on the beach quickly. Ziashi was the first off along with Toph. She pressed her and to the ground and searched the surrounding area for anything that had a heart beat. She stood up and shook her head, "I don't feel anyone around."

Ziashi looked at his immediate surroundings. It seemed clear to him, and it seemed clear to Toph.

"Okay everyone come here," Ziashi ordered, he saw Aang trying to get down from Appa, "Except you, Aang."

"What? Why?" Aang began to protest, "You may need me."

"The world needs you alive as opposed to dead. We can't risk you getting more hurt than you already are," Ziashi rebuked Aang's protest coldly, "If none of us return in a half-hour, you take Appa and you run."

Katara looked at Ziashi curiously, "There may not be anybody here at all, I don't think this situation will call for much of a fight. The island is already smoke and ashes."

"True, but we shouldn't be any less aware of our surroundings," Ziashi noted Katara's observations, "Last I knew there were Fire Nation and raiding parties in nearby waters. Sometimes they like to stick around."

Sokka prepared his boomerang just in case what Ziashi said was true, "Someday you'll have to tell me how you know this stuff."

Ziashi shot him a look, "No, I don't."

"Hey, aren't we supposed to be moving that way?" Toph asked sarcastically pointing inland.

Ziashi nodded and went first, followed by everyone else who was going with. They moved with a light step and care. If there was an ambush laid by anyone, they wanted to be ready. When they reached the statue of Avatar Kyoshi the group saw only burned out houses, some which were still burning a little.

"Suki!" Sokka yelled, he pushed past Ziashi and ran towards the condemnable village.

"Sokka! Get back here, now!" Ziashi yelled after him but it was no use. Sokka had entered a panicked state. Ziashi knew all too well the thoughts and feelings that Sokka was indeed experiencing. For a second, the memories of Anika and her burning ship flashed before Ziashi's eyes. He began to run after Sokka, but Toph stopped him.

"No need to worry," Toph said coldly, Ziashi looked at her awkwardly, "There's nothing alive in that village."

The rest of the group followed Sokka deeper into the village. Ziashi peered inside different houses and saw no bodies. The air did not smell of burning flesh or death, which relieved Ziashi to a degree. The people could be alive, or they were dumped away from the village.

"Where is everyone?" Sokka called out, "Suki!"

Sokka eventually ceased his senseless search. Ziashi approached him carefully and put a hand on Sokka's shoulder, "They're not here."

"That's easy enough to see!" Sokka barked at Ziashi.

"It's likely that they were taken alive and put into the penal colonies around the Fire Nation. There aren't any bodies around here to tell us different," Ziashi snarled, "We still need check the burial grounds up ahead and losing our heads at these sights won't help one bit. Hold yourself together, Sokka."

This was the first time that the group had seen Ziashi's military side, his leadership side. Sokka took a deep breath and nodded in submission to Ziashi's words. He received a pat on the shoulder in response.

Ziashi took the lead once again and the group made its way further inland. When they reached the burial grounds Ziashi felt the ground that looked most recently disturbed and motioned Toph over to where he was. Toph placed her hand on the ground and peered into the earth below her. She saw nothing what she expected.

"Well, Toph?" Sokka urged.

"The ground right here is a recently dug grave. But we're talking long before the attack. The ground would be softer to if it were more recent," Toph explained. Ziashi marveled at her unique perception of the world. Toph's blindness more and more seemed like a gift rather than a curse to Ziashi.

"I think it's safe to say that the people of Kyoshi have indeed been enslaved," Ziashi concluded, "They're likely alive then."

The group returned to the beach and met up with Aang. They explained the situation to him and then decided to camp on Kyoshi for the night. As they got settled in, Ziashi took Aang aside and told him to follow him. The two of them entered the village grounds, still billowing with smoke.

"Look around, Avatar. The Fire Nation is closing in on the remaining safe-havens of this world," Ziashi said, "Soon there will be nowhere left to run and we will be forced to fight."

"I know," Aang sighed.

"The beginning of summer is a few weeks away. You know what that means: Sozin's comet draws closer," Ziashi continued.

"I know," Aang sighed again.

"The time you have to end this war is growing smaller. The sooner you stop it, the less dead villages there will be," Ziashi lit a fire in his hand, "It's time to move one step closer to ending this war."

"Firebending?"

"Firebending, my student," Ziashi confirmed. The sun slowly disappeared below the horizon. As it grew darker so did the fire in Ziashi's hand, "Tomorrow we begin your training. Go rest, you'll need your energy in the morning."

Aang nodded and left without another word. He felt a lingering fear within that, despite the truth in Ziashi's words, rattled his mind with uncertainty.

"Aang!" Katara called shaking the young Avatar awake, "Aang, wake up!"

"Unh…what?" Aang muttered shrugging off Katara's hands, "The sun isn't even out."

"Stiff wants you up early to begin your training," Toph said.

"Stiff?" Aang looked blankly at Toph.

"She means Ziashi," Katara translated Toph's use of nicknames, she had one for everyone in the group, "Now come on. Ziashi doesn't want you to miss sunrise."

Aang rolled himself off of Appa's saddle after Toph pelted him with a few pebbles. Why did Ziashi want to start so early in the morning? Aang ate a moonpeach and was lead along the shoreline by Katara and Toph. They wanted to see Aang's first real firebending lesson.

Down the shore, Aang saw Ziashi meditating in the center of four burning torches. He let out one deep breath and the flames grew from a pitiful size, to one that lit up the darkened beach. Ziashi turned himself around and motioned Aang to join him. Katara and Toph sat down a safe distance away.

"Good morning, Apprentice Aang," Ziashi greeted with a bow.

"Good morning, Sifu Ziashi," Aang replied with a yawn, "Is it necessary to be up this early?"

Ziashi chuckled, "Yes, quite. All firebenders in training rise with the sun. Do you know why?"

"Because the sun is the most powerful energy source," Aang answered.

"Quite right, Aang. You have mastered Airbending, Waterbending, and Earthbending. Now pay attention to this lesson," Ziashi said tersly, "Air is light, flexible, and adaptable. It is calm one moment, then violent the next, everchanging. Water is constantly in motion, an element that gives life, and despite the changes in its flow, it will always arrive at where it intends to go. It is calm and soothing by nature…"

Ziashi stole a glance at Katara, who heard him. They both blushed for a second.

"What am I supposed to be getting from this? I know this already," Aang complained. Ziashi responded with a cold stare.

"Listen and you will see," Ziashi said, "The earth is an ever-changing place. From the sand you sit on, to the volcanoes of the Fire Nation. Earth itself is the personification of strength, steadiness, and balance. Fire is much more different than all of these. Fire is a powerful, volatile, double-edged sword. Wild fires burn all in their paths, and unless you have control, your firebendng will do so too."

Aang's mind flashed back to what happened the last time he firebent: when he burned Katara's hands due to his lack of control. Ziashi saw Aang was feeling unsure of his training and continued his lecture in hopes that he could help Aang.

"Firebending can't be done with fear. Katara told me what happened last time you did this," Ziashi said, "Do not let that hold you back. You are much more disciplined than before. But I can't stress to you enough how important control is.

"Now for the training. The sun will rise soon, close your eyes. If you follow my instructions, I promise you won't hurt anyone.

Aang did as he was told and closed his eyes.

"The sun is a firebender's bread and butter," Ziashi lectured as he closed his own eyes, "We can draw upon the sun for energy much like a waterbender can from the moon. As the sun rises, try to feel the energy it exumes and harness it."

Ziashi could feel the sun draw closer to the horizon. Aang could not feel anything yet, but he assumed he wasn't supposed to. The sun crept over the horizon and Ziashi felt a surge of energy coarse through his veins. He inhaled deeply, drawing in energy, and exhaled making the torches around him and Aang burn more intensely.

"A firebender's strength flows from the breath," Ziashi said mimicking Iroh's teachings, "Inhale, draw in the sun's power, and exhale."

Aang inhaled deeply, feeling the warmth of the sun wash over him, and exhaled. He heard pops from the torches and opened his eyes; Ziashi dove toward Aang knocking both from the torches as they exploded. Ziashi looked at the Aang, then the torches, and back at Aang. His expression was of shock and awe.

"Um…sorry?" Aang said.

Ziashi looked at him still shocked, "No need for that. _That_ was not what I expected."

"What does this mean?" Aang asked.

"We can skip the candle and torch exercises, but as a warm up from now on I want you to practice your breathing techniques to manipulate a flame, but only as a warm-up. This will get you ready for other exercises while honing a necessary skill," Ziashi instructed, he brushed the sand off his tunic as he stood up.

"What now?" Aang asked.

"Our focus is still the breath. I think control was missing from that torch exercise. You're still a little tired, I would imagine," Ziashi continued the exercise, "In battle you won't have time to wake up at your own comfortable pace. There are ways to wake up faster though. Any ideas?"

"You said our focus is still the breath," Aang said as he thought on the lesson so far. The sun and the breath, "The sun is a firebender's source of energy. We can use it to energize ourselves with the breathing techniques."

"Very good, Aang. Give it a try," Ziashi ordered.

Aang repeated his breathing techniques. Sure enough, everytime he inhaled, he could feel the power of the sun giving strength to his muscles. He opened his eyes after doing this for a bit and felt…awake and ready to go.

Ziashi patted Aang on the shoulder, "See. And you were worried that this would go terribly."

Aang looked up at Ziashi and smiled back, "So can we get on to the firebending?"

"Not yet. You had to learn the fundamental skills of every other discipline before you went on to practicing with the actual element. The same goes with Firebending," Ziashi instructed, "I appreciate that you are now eager to learn rather than fearful, but over-eagerness can be kin to impatience. Be wary of that, my apprentice.

The use of "my apprentice" stressed the importance of that to Aang.

"That is all I will teach you for today. We will move on to dealing with actual fire tomorrow," Ziashi said. He and Aang bowed, concluding that training session.

"Anything you want me to do in the mean time?" Aang asked.

"Train in the other elements you have mastered: first earth, then air, and water when the moon has risen," Ziashi ordered, that would keep the Avatar occupied while he convened with the gods.

_I worry about the Avatar's eagerness, Agni. That could lead to other problems in his training,_ Ziashi was convening with Agni in regards to the Avatar's training.

_You are his master, he will listen to you. It is your responsibility to teach him control in Firebending, _Agni advised.

_I think I just got an idea_, Ziashi thought of how he could link Aang's other training to firebending.

Ziashi left his trance to clean up the torches that now were in pieces, complements of Aang's breathing exercise. Katara had stuck around after Aang's first firebending lesson to practice her waterbending.

"How do you think the first lesson went?" Katara asked Ziashi.

"We have a lot to cover, but the lesson showed me couple of things about the Avatar," Ziashi answered.

"Like what?"

"He learns fast. And given our current situation, that's for the best," Ziashi explained, he could not get over the worries he had about Aang's over-eagerness. He kept it to himself, hoping that he and Aang would resolve it over time.

* * *

Author's note: I try not to make Katara such a sob-story but if I don't part of her character is lost. I'll try to do better with that. Let me know what you think.

I said earlier there won't be any KataraxOC pairing. But who should I pair her with? I'm open to suggestions.


	20. Chapter 15: Vengeance and Victims

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender.

Please Read and comment, I had to rewrite this chapter so many times, I still may not have hit it right.

Some of the content in this chapter is more graphic than typical for this story, **READER DISCRESTION IS ADVISED**.

* * *

Chapter 15: Vengeance and Victims

The group left Kyoshi Island the next day. They had unanimously decided that it would be better to be on the move rather than wait for the Fire Nation to find them. The plan was to keep to the western shores of the Earth Kingdom. By sunrise the group decided to get moving.

Since no one really knew where they should go, they let Aang decide where to go. While Aang pondered, everyone, save Ziashi, decided to get some rest. Ziashi decided now would be a good time to convene with Aang about his training. He needed to pass his Trials of Fire well before the end of the summer.

"Aang?" Ziashi tugged on Aang's robe.

"What is it? Motion sickness?" Aang guessed turning around to see if Ziashi looked green.

"No, I want to talk to you about your training," Ziashi looked at Aang, there was more confidence in his eyes, but traces of hesitation still were present.

"Okay, what's on your mind?"

"I still sense some hesitation when it comes to your firebending. I understand that you met with a Guru not too long ago. Did he offer you and words of wisdom?" Ziashi asked. Aang thought about his time with Guru Pathik.

"He said that it was inevitable that I would have to firebend again. I just don't want to hurt anyone," Aang muttered solemnly

"I hate to tell you this but firebending is a deadly art meant to inflict pain. But that doesn't mean you can't tame it," Ziashi stated firmly, "Katara told me about your time with Jeong-Jeong. A lot of time has passed."

"What if I lose control again? What if I'm not strong enough?" Aang asked. Ziashi was consoling for once.

"Do you want to know why I had you practice you other forms immediately after our first lesson?" Ziashi asked. Aang shook his head, "To be honest I didn't either.

Aang shot him a look of surprise. He did not ever see Ziashi as a man who made it up as he went.

"But I got to thinking. There are principles you learned when training that helped you master those different elements. They all taught you that you need to be careful and patient when bending," Ziashi explained, "When you feel doubt about your ability to control or bend fire, think on all your training. Take the control you learned from the other elements and apply it to your firebending. Does that help you at all?"

"I never thought about that before," Aang was silent for a little bit before saying, "I'll give it a try. Couldn't hurt, could it?"

Ziashi chuckled, "Well, it could, but you got to fall before you can walk right?"

They both shared a laugh.

* * *

Waterfall Creek…

Where Aang's waterbending training began…

Ziashi remembered his own little adventure here; he and a small platoon of Shadow Hands made their first attack on the Fire Nation here. Aang, Katara, and Sokka remembered their dealings with the pirates and Zuko.

Aang landed Appa at the base of the waterfall and the group set up camp. Aang and Toph set up the tents, Sokka went fishing, Katara prepared cooking supplies, and Ziashi gathered fire wood. Before long, Ziashi had a fire going and Katara began to pull a stew together.

"Hey, Snoozles, should we have Katara help you out with fishing? We're getting hungry!" Toph shouted at Sokka. He simply grumbled at his nickname. An hour later, the group was eating stew and fish. Afterward, Ziashi volunteered to do the dishes, receiving no complaints. Katara, who was not used to getting offers from anyone to do dishes, decided to help Ziashi out. Aang frowned at Ziashi for being able to effortlessly keep Katara's interest and being able to have her want to spend time with him. What did Ziashi have that he didn't? Aang decided to find out.

"Where are you going, Twinkle Toes?" Toph asked.

"Uh…just going to fly around," Aang said this after he was up in the air, he did not want to risk Toph checking to see if he was lying.

"Well, that's the last one," Ziashi said laying the last bowl on the stack of clean dishes.

"Thank you. You didn't have to do this, you know?" Katara said as she placed the dishes in a sac.

"I know, but you shouldn't have to do dishes every night," Ziashi said, he got a smile out of Katara.

There was a rustle in the nearby bushes. Ziashi barely noticed it, but did not care to bother Katara about it. He instead sent her on her way back to the camp assuring her he would be there soon. When Ziashi was sure she was away, he turned toward the bushes that he heard the rustle in.

"I heard you coming," Ziashi lied with some satisfaction, "Show yourself."

Aang emerged with a remorseful look on his face. Ziashi sighed, he had a feeling it was Aang. It was easy to tell he was infatuated with Katara. This simply proved it. Ziashi was not mad at Aang's school boyish crush, but at his spying on he and Katara.

"You have a lot of nerve doing that," Ziashi said angrily, "Do you always get this jealous of the other men in Katara's life?"

"No, just the ones that take away my chances of being with her," Aang spat.

"Whoa, you think I want to _be _with her?" Ziashi said, utterly shocked, "Just because I want to help people out around here doesn't mean I'm making a move on them. Don't get the two mixed up."

"Oh," Aang said sheepishly, "Sorry. I just have been trying to figure out how to tell Katara I love her."

Ziashi sighed; he was here to teach Aang firebending, not about the feminine mystique. That would be like trying to explain the sky to a fish. Aang was also only twelve years old. A little early, in Ziashi's opinion, to be sure of whom he loves, or of what love really is.

"How can you be sure you love her?" Ziashi asked, "If you love her as much as you say you do then you would have told her already. What's holding you back?"

Aang had not ever thought of his situation in the wake of that question. After thinking about it he came to a realization. Aang had not mastered the Avatar State and was unsure of his ability to defeat Azula and the Fire Lord without it. In order to completely master it he would have to give up his love of Katara.

"What I may have to do to end this war is stopping me," Aang answered in spite of himself, his next question, though, knocked the wind out of Ziashi, "But how do you let go of the one you love?"

Ziashi did not see this question coming. He sighed, looking at the burn scars on his wrists and palms: marks of his vengeance for Anika. He never had truly let go of his love for her. Even though she was gone. He tried to think of something to say to Aang, and came up with something that he needed to do for himself as well, "I don't know how you do that, Aang. I think it takes a long time to do that. It may be that your true love is not who you think she is. Bring liberty into your eyes and examine other beauties, they are plentiful if you have the will to see them."

"What?"

"Oh for Agni's sake, just think about it for a bit," Ziashi said, "Maybe afterward you will realize something new in your life."

Aang nodded half-heartedly, "Thanks, Ziashi."

* * *

As summer drew nearer, the days got hotter. The next day a heat wave manifested itself on the Earth Kingdom's western shores and made its way inland. The group, in turn, spent their day lounging around the water fall to keep cool.

Ziashi decided to make use of the heat and began to train Aang with fire. This proved to be easier than Ziashi originally thought. Aang was a fast learner; he learned most of the basic forms with in hours. It was a feat that took days, sometimes weeks. Control, since Ziashi's discussion with Aang about it, was not as much a chore anymore. Though, the one thing that was problematic was the strength in Aang's fire. Ziashi felt it was time to teach Aang to rely on more than just the sun to fuel his fire.

"Aang, you need to put more into those firepunches. I know this may sound stupid, but your fire is cold," Aang cocked his head at Ziashi.

"What should I do?" Aang asked.

"When you exercise a certain amount of control, your raw emotion can feed your fire. Anger, hatred, sorrow, happiness, love, all of them can benefit your power," Ziashi explained, he picked up a twig and set the tip on fire, "Think of it this way: this twig will sustain this flame for as long as it can. Eventually there will be nothing else to burn."

"Kind of like the sun not being out all day," Aang interjected, Ziashi applauded him for making the connection.

"I want you to try to use your emotion to fuel your fire," Ziashi ordered. Aang tried some basic fire-punches, concentrating with all his will. He still only produced a cold fire. After many unsuccessful attempts Ziashi stopped him, "I think we can call it a day."

"Come on, I can do this, I just have to keep at it," Aang's persistence was commendable.

"True, but you need to take a break. You know what your problem may be?" Ziashi asked, "You are bottling up your emotions when you firebend. Remember what I said about bringing you other bending disciplines into your firebending? You need to let your emotions _flow_ so they may help you. Let them flow with control, of course."

Aang thought on it and made a connection with waterbending, "Can I give it one more try, Sifu?"

Ziashi nodded, Aang took a deep breath in, thought about the happiness he felt with his friends, exhaled and threw a fire ball from his hand that burned a hot yellow and red color. Ziashi saw this and nodded in approval. Aang felt his spirit soar.

"Very good, Aang. That is quite an improvement. However, I want you to remember this: don't let you emotions control you. That was the undoing of many good firebenders that I knew," Ziashi cautioned, "Go now and train with Toph. We are done for today."

The lesson again ended with a bow.

Ziashi decided to continue harnessing the power of the sun while it still was a hot day. He went into a meditative trance and began to meditate but the sounds of Katara practicing her waterbending made it difficult. Ziashi opened his eyes and was preparing to tell her to knock it off, but he had something else in mind.

Katara saw that Ziashi stopped meditating not long after he started, "I'm sorry, am I distracting you?"

There was a tone of mischief in her voice so Ziashi decided to play along, "If I wanted to meditate I would have. I just feel restless, you know what I mean?"

"I bet I know how that could be fixed," Katara said as she streamed some water through her fingers, "A sparring match.

Ziashi laughed out loud.

"What? You can't handle fighting me?"

"Please," Ziashi said assuredly, "You couldn't handle _me_. I am a Firebending Master, you know?"

"Then you shouldn't have a problem facing a lowly Waterbending Master like me," Katara challenged. She bent some water into a ball and hurled it at Ziashi, who was preparing to walk away, and splashed his head. The water steamed and evaporated quickly off of Ziashi's body.

"Fine, you asked for it," Ziashi said, Katara swore she saw a sly smile creep across his face as if he was hoping for that.

Ziashi led off with a fire blast punches that Katara blocked with ease. She countered with an arm of water in an attempt to grab Ziashi's ankle, but Ziashi was too fast. He leapt over the long, long tentacle-like move. Instead of landing on the ground like he intended, Ziashi's ankle was grabbed by a second water tentacle. Katara now dangled Ziashi upside down and could not help but chuckle.

Ziashi felt like a fool dangling helplessly. He would not stand for it. Ziashi ignited a fire whip and slashed the water tentacle that held him. After landing with a thud, Ziashi regained his footing. Katara did not let up her offensive. Ziashi was hammered by multiple blunt-tipped icicles hurled by Katara. She was indeed a more formidable foe than Ziashi realized. He readied himself for the next wave of icicles. There were three coming at him. He melted two with a pair of fireball punches and caught the third with his hand, melting it as he smiled.

Katara intended to keep Ziashi on the defensive to win. She entered the octopus form and began to flail eight water whips at Ziashi. He was sure to watch her carefully and to keep her in front of him. In spite of this, Katara did not leave Ziashi any opportunity to retaliate. Before any offensive on his part could be made he found his arms and legs entangled in Katara's octopus form. She froze the tentacles, holding Ziashi in place. She followed up by hitting him with a high-powered jet stream of water. Ziashi was blown from his icy shackles and into the creek.

Ziashi rose unsteadily from the water but kept his balance, "Wow. I can't say I've ever faced a waterbender so powerful. Now let me show you what I'm capable of."

Ziashi leapt from the water and waited for Katara to attack. As soon as she did, Ziashi surrounded himself in a large ball of fire. By the time the shroud of fire was gone, he had disappeared.

Katara looked around frantically for Ziashi. He was not on the shore. He leapt out of the water again, catching Katara off-guard. Before she could raise an attack, Ziashi summoned a massive fire wall behind him, cutting off her main source of water. He launched a flurry of fire blasts from his feet at Katara, who now used the water held in her water pouch. She struck with a water whip, missing as Ziashi pivoted out of the way with grace. As the whip passed his right shoulder, he spun on is left foot and countered with a spin-kick fire blast. Katara spun herself out of the way just in time and shot out another water whip, this time she hit her mark; Ziashi's right foot flew out from under him causing him to drop to one knee. Katara then flung a ball of water into Ziashi's chest knocking him on his back. Katara froze one of his hands to the ground and pounced on top of him, pinning him.

"I win," Katara gloated, she then felt something hot, close to her belly. Ziashi had ignited a fire dagger with his free hand.

"Oh, really," Ziashi said with a smile. Katara returned a smile, "Help me up."

Katara helped Ziashi to his feet, and then they went to the stream to cool off. They were both in awe with each other's skill.

"There have been few who have given me a fight like that, and that is saying something, Katara," Ziashi complimented her as he threw some water in his face.

"Who else has given you a fight like that?" Katara asked undoing her hair.

"Azula, Zuko, a general named Jian, and you," Ziashi counted off on his hand.

"Who's Jian?" Katara asked.

"A general that I-" Ziashi heard rumbling in the distance, growing louder and louder. Katara saw the immediate urgency in Ziashi's eyes and began to fear what was coming.

Crashing out of the brush were the Rough Rhinos, lead by Colonel Mongke. Following him were the other four Rough Rhinos. They circled Katara and Ziashi, cutting off their escape.

"Well, well, well…If it isn't the Shadow Dragon himself," Mongke commented, he then noticed Katara, "And a friend of the Avatar's. I'd say we'll be making enough to retire."

"What do you mean?" Ziashi asked, the Rough Rhinos looked at each other and laughed.

"You don't know you're a wanted man?" Mongke asked.

"Oh no, I already knew, you tend to get a price put on your head when you cause enough trouble for the Fire Nation," Ziashi said sarcastically.

"True. But you're bounty is not nearly the amount of what the Avatar's was," Mongke said.

"Was?"

"Yes. Didn't that water harlot standing next to you tell you that the Avatar is dead?" Mongke asked laughing maniacally. Ziashi stole a stare at Katara and shook his head, telling her to keep quiet, the world believing the Avatar was dead was too valuable of a tactical advantage to be blown open by a bunch of Fire Nation jocks. "It doesn't matter. She and the Avatar's little friends will make a nice payday for me and the boys here. Though I think we'll _take our time_ with delivering the water peasant."

Ziashi knew about the Rough Rhinos thanks to some stories that Iroh told him years ago. Colonel Mongke was a firebending expert, another was an immensely skilled Yu Yan archer, another was an explosives expert, another wielded a guan do (spear-like weapon), and the last carried a mace with two balls instead of one.

"So what was your plan for capturing me? Manpower? Persuasion? I don't think that last one is a specialty of yours," Ziashi said in a cocky tone. All the while he was evaluating which Rhino to attack first. Each man alone was dangerous, but banded together they were deadly.

"The princess didn't specify what condition we had to keep any of you in, so long as you're alive," Mongke said sadistically. Ziashi nodded, he gave Katara a quick glance to tell her to be ready.

"Well let's get this over with," Ziashi said coolly. He quickly shot a blot of lightning at the feet of the rhino with the Yu Yan archer. The shot startled the rhino causing it to stand up on its hind legs. The archer's arrow went off as a wild shot. While this took place Katara and Ziashi used the creek to create a shroud of steam, and slipped away to warn the others.

"After them!" Colonel Mongke shouted. Unfortunately for them the steam had distorted their komodo rhinos. They had to retake control of their beasts before going anywhere.

* * *

Toph and Aang were practicing earthbending before she stopped the lesson abruptly. She felt many unnatural vibrations in the direction of Ziashi and Katara. Only one word came to her mind: trouble.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes, I think we have trouble," Toph announced.

"Why do you think that?" Aang asked dropping a rock.

"Because she probably feels the ruckus that's coming this way," Sokka answered drawing his boomerang and club. He saw a dust cloud trailing two figures: Ziashi and Katara, "Its Katara and Ziashi!"

"Great, I've been looking for some fun!" Toph yelled. Ziashi and Katara arrived at the camp a couple seconds later, panting heavily.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Aang asked frantically.

"Aang you need to hide. Don't ask me why you just need to do it," Ziashi ordered. Aang did not move.

"I'm not leaving you all here," Aang argued, Ziashi grabbed his shoulders tightly.

"Aang you have to trust me on this one. Get going!" Ziashi barked.

"No!" Aang still refused.

Katara stepped in, "Aang, we don't have time to explain, do this for me, please?"

Aang saw began to hear the rumbling grow louder, "I'll stay out of sight if I can help you in some way or another, but that's the only way I'll do it."

Ziashi growled, "Fine. But you have to stay completely hidden. I can't tell you how important it is that you do that. Now go. GO!"

Aang was off in a flash. He disappeared just as the Rough Rhinos came into view of the rest of the group. They were four against five. The odds were in the Rhinos favor.

"Good. This saves us the trouble of having to track the four of you down," Mongke spat. Ziashi thought on his war strategy training and knew that the only way to defeat an enemy that had superior numbers was to fall back and gather reinforcements (which was not an option) or to spread them thin.

"Scatter!" Ziashi yelled retreating downstream, everyone else followed suit; Katara leapt on to the river and skated upstream, Toph did something similar using the earth and went in the same direction. She bumped into a couple of the rhinos as she did that. Sokka took off into the woods.

Colonel Mongke growled in frustration, "Don't just stand there! Get them!"

All the Rough Rhinos went after their targets.

* * *

Kochi, the Rough Rhino who favored the guan do, rode through the woods. His prey seemed to slip away.

"Hey you!" Kochi turned to see the boy with a wolf-tail hairdo waving his arms and screaming obscenities towards him. Kochi charged, guan do leveled at the boy. Sokka just stood still as he continued to spew insults toward Kochi. Kochi prepared to strike with his guan do, but as he raised his weapon it got caught in a thick labyrinth of branches above his head. Kochi fell off his rhino, still holding on to his weapon. Sokka dove out of the way just in time to avoid the rhino's horns. The rhino ended up running face-first into a tree. It staggered around in a daze.

Sokka laughed hysterically, "I got to give it to him for effort. At least the rhino hit something!"

Kochi growled as he stood up, he charged again at Sokka. The boy threw his boomerang at Kochi who dodged it as it came hurdling toward him. Sokka looked completely defenseless against Kochi. The Rough Rhino member still was charging at Sokka and was a just about to strike when something blunt hit the back of his head. The boomerang came back.

"Technically that was the boomerang hitting you. So I have to give credit to the boomerang. Sorry," Sokka still joked, despite nearly being impaled. Kochi however couldn't hear Sokka; he was unconscious.

* * *

Katara skated along the water, careful to watch where the explosives expert tossed his weapons. As far as she as concerned, his attempts to beat her were foolhardy. Whenever he threw an explosive Katara would strike it with a water whip, extinguishing the fuse.

The explosives expert knew that this was an inevitability, but he was just doing his job in Mongke's grand scheme. All Mongke had told him to do was corner Katara near the waterfall and keep her distracted. So far he had done just that.

_Fish in a barrel,_ he thought to himself.

Katara was under the impression she and Toph could fend off the explosives expert from the waterfall. Toph was waiting with a pair of boulders at the waterfall, ready to crush the explosives expert. The perfect plan.

But something odd happened. When Katara and the explosives expert reached the waterfall, the explosives expert turned his attention toward Toph.

Toph swore she felt a smile form on the face behind that helmet. She could feel that he held something in his hand and she felt him throw his arm forward. By the time he finished with the motion, the object in his hand had disappeared from Toph's field of vision. She felt the object briefly touch the ground, but it disappeared again. All Toph sensed next was some loud, invisible force (to her, anyway) slam her against the base of the waterfall.

"Toph!" Katara screamed, she realized all of a sudden this was what the explosives expert planned all along. She ran to where Toph lay praying she was alive. Before she could reach Toph, a chain like weapon wrapped around Katara's arms and legs, and kept her movement to a bare minimum. She looked around and followed the chain to its source: another of the Rough Rhinos emerged from the woods wrapping the chain's slack around his arm.

Colonel Mongke arrived at the scene with a look of accomplishment.

"Two down, two to go," Mongke laughed menacingly. The Yu Yan archer arrived not long after. Mongke turned to him for news, "What do you have?"

"I followed the Shadow Dragon into the woods, but he's like a ghost. I lost him," Mongke was about to go into a rage, but the Yu Yan archer reported something else, "I may have lost him, but I found someone else: the Avatar."

* * *

Aang sat up high in a tree out of the way of the action, like Ziashi wanted. He felt completely helpless. He hated sitting out while his friends were in danger. He had to do something.

He tried to thing of something, but through his thought process he heard a sharp hiss cut through the air. By instinct Aang leapt from were he sat, just in time too. An arrow had just missed his shoulder.

Another sharp hiss.

Aang leapt to another tree, dodging another arrow. He frantically looked around for who was shooting but the woods were too thick.

Another sharp hiss.

This time the arrow took part of the cloth on Aang's shirt. He yelped in shock. He immediately took flight with his glider to evade the shots.

Aang maneuvered through a sky filled with near misses of arrows. The Yu Yan archer firing those arrows loathed the waste. He decided to get creative.

The Yu Yan archer dug around in his bag for the lightweight explosive that his fellow explosives expert gave him. As soon as he found it he fastened it to an arrow, took aim, and fired his arrow just above the Avatar's glider.

Aang saw another arrow flying toward him and dodged it with ease. He failed to notice the burning fuse. There was an explosion that shredded his glider causing him to fall toward the creek.

Aang quickly summoned an air current that broke his fall tremendously. The stunt did nothing to slow the Yu Yan archer, though. If anything, Aang was an easier target.

The archer fired another arrow aimed just to the right of Aang's heart. The arrow would have hit its mark but a small tornado created by the Avatar caused the arrow to veer off in another direction. Aang fell further into the woods hoping the trees would make him a tougher target. This did not deter the Yu Yan archer; he was a predator, and the Avatar was his prey.

* * *

Mongke enjoyed the Yu Yan archer's story and could not have hoped for an even better day.

"Never mind searching for him, he'll come to us," Mongke ordered. He shot a look of extreme malevolence toward Katara and Toph. The other Rough Rhinos exchanged silent glances but understood their leader fully.

"You know what to do."

"Yes, sir," they acknowledged simultaneously.

"What about Kochi, sir?" the explosives expert asked, "He hasn't reported back."

"We'll find him after we have the others. Now move!"

Katara could not tell what happened after that. Her eyes were covered and she was dragged to a tree, tied up, and left there.

* * *

Aang managed to lose the Yu Yan archer and regroup with Sokka.

"I knocked one of them out a little ways back, you should have seen it," Sokka still chuckled at his little accomplishment.

"Any sign of the others?" Aang asked.

"No, but I think Katara and Toph were headed towards the water fall," Sokka answered, "Ziashi disappeared for all I know."

"We better go find Katara and Toph," Aang said. He and Sokka began to tear down the shoreline toward the waterfall.

Kochi woke in a daze. The Water Tribe boy had gotten the better of him. But he would make it right. Kochi was prepared to make the boy squeal when he got a hold of him. There was a rustle in the bushes near him. He quickly grabbed his weapon and pointed it at the bushes that rustled.

"Come out, if you know what's good for you!" Kochi screamed. The area was silent, no birds chirping, no sounds of scurrying creatures. Kochi knew that silence was similar to the silence before a 

predator strikes. Out of the darkness of the forest came an object that glimmered for a second. Kochi did not notice it until it collided with his leg.

A sharp pain yielded a scream from Kochi. He fell back on to the ground overtaken by pain. He looked down at his leg and all he saw was a dagger handle. It looked like a dragon. A dark figure emerged from the woods holding another dagger with a similar handle. Kochi began to crawl away but the dark figure stepped on his leg that still had the dagger in it. The pain was excruciating. It was then that the dark figure spoke.

"You are going to tell me what is going to happen to my friends?" the dark figure's voice seethed with the venom of vengeance.

* * *

Aang and Sokka ran toward the waterfall as fast as they could. When they arrived they found Katara and an unconscious Toph awaiting them tied to a tree.

"Katara! Toph! We'll get you out of that," aang hollered.

"No, Aang! Wait!" Katara yelled in an attempt to stop Aang, but it was too late; the trap was sprung. Colonel Mongke and the Rough Rhino who wielded the two-balled mace burst out from the woods behind Sokka and Aang. The other two burst out from the waterfall, poised to strike. The Rough Rhino with the mace ensnared Sokka with his weapon. Mongke was not so gentle with Aang. He delivered a kick to Aang's back. His boot connected right where Azula's lightning struck him. Aang screamed out in agony and fell to the ground holding the spot that got kicked.

Mongke laughed sadistically, "Oh, did I hurt you, little Avatar?

He leapt down from his rhino and stood over Aang. He kicked him again, this time in the stomach. The sounds of the Avatar gasping for air made Mongke laugh even more. "That's for last time we met, Avatar.

Mongke got ready to kick him again, "That was called a surprise attack."

Before his boot contacted with Aang, Katara screamed at Mongke to cut it out.

"Ah…she finally speaks to me. I guess I still have the old charm," Mongke strut over to Katara and placed a hand on her cheek. Katara spat directly in his face, "Why you little waterbending wench!"

A cold, stinging slap connected with Katara's cheek drawing tears from her eyes. Behind Mongke, Aang managed to regain his footing and slammed his foot into the earth sending a decently sized boulder in Mongke's direction. The boulder hit his lower back. Aang followed up with another, but this time Mongke was prepared. He shot a fire ball into the rock and reduced it to pebbles. He then went for Aang.

Aang's body still was recovering from Ba Sing Se and Mongke was unrelenting. Slowly he got closer to Aang. That's when Mongke gained the upper-hand.

Aang tried to airbend his way out of being that close but Mongke grabbed his ankle as he tried to fly away and threw him to the ground. Aang tried to get back up but Mongke kicked him back down and ignited a fire in his fist. He punched right where Azula had left her mark on Aang. The only sound after that was the sound of Aang's body falling to the ground.

"Aang!" screamed Katara. It was like déjà vu, this time Aang was barely fit to fight. It made Katara sick to her stomach to witness her friend fall again.

Mongke roared in victoriously, "That was sadly anticlimactic, Avatar. I expected more from a person like you."

Sokka could only stare in solemn denial. Katara continued to scream at Mongke.

"You monster!" Katara yelled at the top of her lungs. That was all she could say. Mongke marched back over to where she was and stared into her sapphire eyes. Katara saw a cold rage stir in the firebender's eyes that held her tongue.

Mongke raised his hand to strike Katara again but a fire blast coming from the forest forced him to defend himself instead.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER AGAIN!" a voice roared through the wood.

Mongke knew it was the Shadow Dragon, "Why don't you come out and stop me? Or are you afraid to face me and my men alone?"

There was no reply, Mongke readied his hand to strike at Katara.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH HER!" Ziashi screamed. He still was unseen.

"I don't see you coming out!" Mongke spat back, he followed through this time. Katara felt another cold sting lash across her face. She yelped in pain, "How about now, Shadow Dragon?"

Hitting Katara was a mistake that Mongke would soon come to regret. A massive fire blast came hurdling out of the woods toward him. Mongke leapt out of the way in time but failed to warn his explosives expert. The fire blast connected with a bag of explosives, igniting them instantly. The explosives expert tossed his bag away but not far enough, considering all the explosives inside. The explosion blew him, and the other Rough Rhinos still mounted on their beasts, into the river. Mongke was lucky enough, or unlucky in some perspectives, to still be on the shore. He was blown toward the forest.

Face down in the dirt, Mongke looked up slightly and saw a pair of boots. He knew who it was. He looked up further and confirmed his instincts. It was the Shadow Dragon, finally emerging from the shadows. His smoky-grey eyes were filled with anger, his fists shaking, his jaw clenched.

Ziashi kicked Mongke in the chest, knocking him onto his back.

"You are going to pay!" Ziashi roared, he slid his foot across the ground sending a wave of fire toward Mongke, who split it down the center. He regained his footing and entered his fighting stance. He looked to his men for help, but they all were floating down the river, unconscious from the explosion.

Mongke was alone now. Ziashi leapt from where he stood and did a jump-kick fire blast. The force of the attack knocked Mongke closer toward the edge of the water. He answered with a fire whip, which Ziashi dodged. He whipped at Ziashi again and missed.

He did this one more time, missed Ziashi, but hit someone else.

A terrible shriek killed all the noise for Ziashi. Mongke had struck Katara with his fire whip. He was stunned, as was Mongke.

"Katara! No!" Ziashi whimpered, "You are going to die!"

Ziashi punched both of his hands out, one above the other, and launched a fire blast that had a concussive force that knocked Mongke clear into the water. Ziashi then took a deep breath in to prepare a lightning strike. When he tried to create it, something happened that Ziashi did not expect. His attempt to create lightning failed and resulted in an explosion that knocked him back a bit. He stared down at his hands in shock.

He tried it again. Another explosion.

_What is wrong with me? _He wondered silently. He could not produce lightning. He had lost his bending advantage.

Mongke managed to swim to the opposite side of the creek and collapsed when he got ashore. Ziashi, using his firebendng, launched himself across the river right behind Mongke. He grabbed him by his pony tail and threw him on to his back. Ziashi unsheathed one of his daggers and prepared to plunge it into Mongke's heart, but something stopped him; Mongke held up his hands in defeat.

"Please…Mercy…" Mongke muttered. Ziashi wanted him to suffer for hurting Katara. But now, begging for mercy, Mongke looked like a child. Ziashi sighed. Instead of killing Mongke like he intended, Ziashi smacked him in the temple with the handle of his dagger, knocking him out.

He brought Mongke to the other side of the river, mounted his unconscious body, along with Kochi's, on one of the komodo rhinos and sent the rhino riding off down the river side. Ziashi predicted that they would end up in a village eventually and would be tended to.

Ziashi turned his attention to his friends. The most serious injuries were Katara and Aang.

Aang was knocked unconscious and his burn was made worse, thanks to Mongke.

Katara suffered a bad burn on her chest, her condition was uncertain. Sokka and Toph were already tending to both of them.

"How bad are they?"

"Aang's alive. He should be fine. I just bandaged him up after applying some ointment, Katara will have to take care of the rest," Sokka held back a sob as he looked at his sister, "Katara is… she needs help."

Ziashi fell to his knees beside Katara. He scolded himself for fighting so close to her and letting her take that whip. And that beating.

"Damn… Damn!" Ziashi whimpered, smashing his fist into the ground, "I'm sorry, Katara."

He could barely stand to look at someone so beautiful, yet so lifeless.

Toph walked to his side and put a hand on his shoulder, then punched him in the arm.

"What was that for?" Ziashi barked at Toph in a fit of rage.

"You and Snoozles need to pull yourselves together, we need to find a village so we can get Katara and Aang some help," Toph barked back. She kept a cool head in the face of fire (no pun intended), "Sitting around feeling sorry is not going to help them. We need to load up Appa and get flying."

Toph was surprised at herself for pushing everyone to get aboard Appa. She, after all, hated flying.

Sokka picked Aang up and heaved him onto his shoulder, "She's right, Ziashi. We can't do anything here. There's a port not too far from here that we should be able find some help."

Toph's words managed to raise Sokka's spirits enough to where he could think clearer, or at least enough to remember where they could get some help.

Ziashi, Sokka, and Toph picked got everyone aboard Appa, leaving what supplies could be spared behind.

Ziashi held Katara in his arms, praying to Agni and Yue that she would be okay.

"Don't do this to me again. Not her. Not her," Ziashi muttered. He held Katara close and continued to pray. He was not ready to feel _that_ pain again, "Katara, please…"

* * *

**Author's note:** I know I said I wouldn't pair my character with Katara, but I'm not sure.

I'm taking a vote on pairings for Katara in this story, here are the selections.

KataraXZuko

KataraXAang

KataraXZiashi

**Readers submit your votes pronto!**


	21. Chapter 16: Anxious Waiting

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender

I've received a couple votes for pairing so far, I still need more votes.

Leave comments if you want, I'm always open to how I'm doing.

* * *

Chapter 16: Anxious Waiting

Sokka guided Appa toward the port near Waterfall Creek. There was an immediate problem that he noticed as Appa flew closer: a Fire Nation vessel was docked there. The situation could have been worse. There could have been Fire Nation flags raised all over the port. While that was not the case Sokka had Appa continue to fly.

Ziashi saw they were not stopping and called to Sokka, "Why aren't we stopping? Katara needs help!"

"Don't think that I don't know that!" Sokka barked back. His blood boiled at the idea that Ziashi would think that Sokka did not care about what happened to his sister, "We can't help her if we get captured."

Ziashi growled in anger. He knew Sokka was right, but Katara was getting worse. Colonel Mongke's fire whip was more potent than Ziashi had realized. Ziashi continued to pray to the gods and spirits. He tried to stay calm and hopeful, but it was a losing battle.

"How far to the next village?" Ziashi asked.

"If we keep moving at this speed, I'd say five minutes. Mualam village is not far from here," Sokka answered. He cracked Appa's reins to emphasize the situation to Appa. The bison acknowledged with a deep roar.

The sun had almost disappeared over the horizon. The hot day suddenly grew colder and darker, as did Katara. Ziashi pressed his ear to her chest and still heard a heartbeat. She still was breathing. Ziashi praised the gods for that at the least.

"We're almost there!" Sokka yelled back to Ziashi.

The young firebender looked down toward the surface and saw multiple buildings and torch lights. He situated Katara in his arms just right so he could run without dropping or injuring her.

The landing was rough, but it was an emergency.

"Go, Ziashi! Get my sister to a healer, we'll catch up!" Sokka commanded. Ziashi did not wait any longer. He leapt from Appa with Katara in his arms and ran through the village streets.

He looked at the various buildings for a sign that indicated a healer house or infirmary. He could not spot one. Ziashi looked at Katara, "Hang on, Katara. I'll get you help. Don't leave me!"

He continued to run through the streets and still found no sign of a healer house. In an act of desperation, Ziashi did what most people would do.

"Somebody help me!" Ziashi called out. A few seconds passed and the doors of the surrounding houses slid open, "I need a healer! Now!"

All the villagers who heard his call pointed at a house at the end of the street. Ziashi ran as fast as his legs would carry him. As soon as he reached the healer house, he knocked furiously on the door with his foot.

"Please someone!" Ziashi yelled. He kicked the door some more and finally someone answered. A middle-aged lady with her graying hair in a bun answered the door with a candle saw the urgency in Ziashi's eyes and the wound that Katara bore.

"Bring her inside. Quickly!" the lady urged. Ziashi stormed in and laid Katara down on a bed, "Adra! Amrita! Come quickly! Bring water and the herbs!"

Commotion in the healer's house had grown fast. Two younger women, twins, resembling the middle-aged woman began to tend to Katara. Ziashi dared not leave Katara's side. There was another knock on the door. The middle-aged woman answered it and led Sokka and Toph in, who were carrying Aang.

"Are you all part of the same party?" the middle-aged woman asked. Ziashi nodded. He left Katara's side only to help Sokka and Toph situate Aang on a bed, "We're going to be busy tonight. Song, we need you too! Get down here quick!"

Another young woman with short hair came hurdling downstairs and began her work immediately. These four women were definitely experienced. The performance of their duties was like a dance that they had perfected.

"Syeda, he'll be fine for now," the one called Song reported to the middle-aged woman. She had just finished tending to Aang.

"Good, Song. Take the men outside, they can't be here for this," Syeda ordered Song. Ziashi and Sokka glared at the middle-aged woman.

"No," they both said simultaneously.

Syeda rounded on Ziashi, "Listen and listen closely. I need to do important work so your friend doesn't die. Men can't be in here while I work on her. It's also a modesty thing. You catch my drift, young man?"

Ziashi sighed, and nodded. Syeda was right. Ziashi and Sokka left without another word, but neither of them was any less anxious. They were followed out by Song.

"Aren't you needed in there," Sokka asked. Song shook her head.

"They'll take care of your friend. Syeda wanted me to be here for you while you wait," Song answered, "She understands the feelings people in your position are going through. It's easier when you have someone here to comfort you.

Neither Sokka nor Ziashi could muster up any words. They both could only think about Katara.

"Take a seat. They won't be done for a couple hours. Might as well get comfortable," Song advised. Ziashi and Sokka sat on the balcony of the house and stared at the door.

Neither of them moved. This gave Song a chance to examine them from afar. She noticed immediately that they both had cuts and burns that they had not even bothered to nurse. They must have been in a skirmish of some sort. That would explain all the injuries that their friends had endured.

She approached Sokka first and retrieved some pads and ointments from her pockets. She dabbed the minor cuts and burns with a wet cloth and applied ointment. Sokka inhaled sharply as she did this. When Song finished with him he gave his thanks.

"Just rest," something in her voice made Sokka comply with that request. He hesitantly let his eye lids droop to a close. Song then turned her attention to Ziashi. The first thing she noticed about Ziashi specifically was the scar running down his right cheek. It reminded her of a boy named Lee who she met months before who had a burn scar on his left eye. She brushed that thought aside and went over to him to deal with his injuries.

He turned to face her and said, "I'm fine."

Song was taken back. She looked his body up and down; his right arm was bleeding at the forearm and there were minor burns that were exposed on his right shoulder. He was trying to be strong at a time like this; it was a sight that Song saw often. People would forsake care for themselves as if they believed it would help the one they waited on.

She knelt down beside Ziashi and turned his head back toward herself, "Listen. I know you're trying to put on your best, but it's not going help or hinder the condition of your friends inside."

"I'll worry about myself when I know they are okay," Ziashi muttered, he tried to turn away but Song would not let him.

"By they do you mean just _her_?" Song asked, Ziashi gave her a cold stare, the stare that he used a lot. It made Song shiver a bit, but she did not back down, "It gets annoying after awhile to see men ignore their own pain just so they can be strong. Swallow your pride and let me take care of those."

The force in Song's voice was unexpected. Ziashi sighed and let her take care of his cuts and burns. There was some stinging around his cuts and burns, but Ziashi did not flinch or shudder. He was used to pain.

As Song finished up her work she asked, "So, did you mean just her?"

Ziashi nodded, "Yes, because it's my fault that happened to her. I should have protected her better."

"You care for her a lot, don't you?" said Song. This man intrigued her more than the snoring one a few feet away.

"Not in the way that you think," Ziashi said hastily. His eyes returned to the door, "Still, I would not forgive myself if she dies."

"Are you so sure of that?" Song asked.

"Of what?" Ziashi peeled his eyes away from the door at that comment.

"Of the way you care for her," Song said, Ziashi stared blankly at her and then returned his gaze back to the door.

"It's complicated," Ziashi muttered. There was a continuous silence for awhile, "Can't you go in and see how Katara's doing?"

"No. My place is out here with you," Song answered. Ziashi sighed solemnly, his eyes turned downward, "She has a beautiful name, by the way."

Ziashi's mind flashed to the way he last saw her: so beautiful, so lifeless.

"I know," he stammered.

Song crawled back over to where Ziashi sat. She grabbed his hand (his scarred hand, she noticed by touch) and said, "For what it's worth, I've seen worse injuries come through here and come out just fine, even scar-free."

Ziashi nodded somberly. He appreciated Song's attempts to ease his mind, but he still could not calm it down. He could only anxiously wait. Song still held his hand. It was comforting, but still tense.

"I don't even know your name, or what's going on up there," she indicated tapping Ziashi's head, "But you could use this time to make whatever it is that's complicated, less so. Just a thought."

Ziashi nodded. He did need to think about his feelings for Katara. Were they simply friendly and caring? Or were they more?

_No, you can't risk that pain again_, Ziashi told himself

_By bottling it up? That's just making it worse. You have to work through this turmoil in your heart, _saida voice inside his head.

_Why?_

_What does it take to lightning bend?_

_A calm, controlled mind._

_Exactly, you have so much going on in here right now that you can't focus enough to do that, _Ziashi let his mind argue with itself. He came to the realization that there was something going on inside himself that was hindering his bending. What happened at the waterfall creek was just the beginning. For all Ziashi knew, his ability to bend was dimming. He could not even begin to imagine why. Even more unsettling, how would he be able to train Aang if he was losing himself in all this turmoil? What was happening inside of him?

Ziashi toyed with his mother's Yin Yang talisman that still hung from his neck.

_This is meant to keep your spirit in balance…_

Ziashi heard his mother's words echo in his mind. He wished she was there to help him in right then.

Ziashi got up from where he sat and went out to the village outskirts. Song was right; he needed to do something useful with his time. Even if that time was used confirming he could no longer lightning bend. He concentrated on separating the positive and negative energies in his body to create lightning. He felt the energy surge through his body. The sensation felt like it usually did but the result was not a bolt of lightning. It was an explosion that blew Ziashi off of his feet. He landed on the ground with a thud. That was all the proof he needed.

He walked back to the healer house and collapsed outside the door, defeated by his own demons. His body was drained; between the battle, finding Aang and Katara a healer, and discovering his firebending had taken a turn for the worse Ziashi was surprised he was able to stay awake as long has he had. He slipped into a weary sleep, unable to calm his mind.

* * *

"Ziashi?" Sokka shook Ziashi's arm, "Wake up."

Ziashi woke up to see it was still dark out, but the rising light in the east told him that the sun would rise soon. He slowly shook off his exhaustion and his thoughts immediately turned to Katara's state.

"Sokka, how is she?" Ziashi asked as he pulled himself up. Sokka smiled, telling Ziashi immediately things were looking up.

"Katara is fine. She's going to pull through. She won't even scar," Sokka chirped. Ziashi silently thanked the gods for their mercy on Katara. He breathed a sigh of relief at long last, "She wants to see you.

Ziashi's heart skipped a beat at that those words. He began to walk towards the door but Sokka grabbed his arm before he could enter the house.

"One more thing," Sokka said he held Ziashi's gaze for a second, "Thanks for taking care of her. I'm glad you're with us now more than ever. I think things would have been worse if you weren't here."

Ziashi nodded. Sokka seemed to fully make his peace with Ziashi completely. The firebender had proven his loyalties by saving the two women Sokka cared for most in this world.

Ziashi entered the healer's house and approached Katara's cot. Syeda still was bandaging up Katara's chest causing Ziashi to stop dead in his tracks and turn away. Syeda gave him a humored look before telling him he could look.

"I'll leave you two alone," Syeda said.

Ziashi stopped her before she left, "How is Aang?"

"The tattooed boy?" Syeda asked, "He's still unconscious. I can't explain it. All that I could find wrong with him was some bad bruises and a burn that got burned again."

"Will he live?" Ziashi asked sternly. Syeda's expression faded from hopeful to impassive.

"He should. But it comes down to him if to wake up," Syeda answered. She left without another word. Ziashi accepted the answer for the time being and turned his attention to Katara. He sat down next to her cot and just watched her rest for the next hour. Toph approached him from behind.

"I got to give it to Sugar-queen. She's a fighter. I've seen few people with such a strong will to live," Toph said. Ziashi turned to Toph and gave her a smile, realizing that expression was pointless towards her.

"If you weren't blind you'd see me smiling at you," Ziashi interjected. Toph laughed briefly, and then slugged Ziashi in the shoulder, "Ouch! What in the name of Agni was that for?"

"Don't tell Sugar-queen I said that and you won't have to find out. Clear?" Toph's sensitive side faded quicker than it had appeared. Ziashi allowed himself a chuckle. Toph left to go check on Aang, leaving Ziashi alone with Katara again. She began to stir. Ziashi watched her carefully hoping she would open her eyes.

"Katara?" Ziashi grabbed her hand and gripped it warmly. She opened her eyes and met his smoky-grey eyes.

"Hey," Katara murmured, she smiled, "They said you carried me here. They said you looked so scared."

"Scared of losing you," Ziashi confirmed as-a-matter-of-factly. As he said this he moved his face closer to Katara's. As soon as he realized how close he was he quickly said, "Um, I guess that makes us even."

"What?" Katara did not understand immediately, but she thought back and remembered she had saved Ziashi in the South Pole, and then she remembered saving him when he had taken an arrow to the chest, "Actually you still owe me one. I count twice I saved your life."

Ziashi raised an eyebrow and pulled away nonchalantly, and then remembered. She was right, he was still down one, "Fair enough."

"Sorry to worry you," Katara joked, Ziashi allowed himself a smile. She cringed as she snickered. That area of her chest still hurt.

"You should rest," Ziashi said placing her hand on her belly. Her skin felt smooth. He quickly retracted his hand.

"I will. But where's Aang? How is he?" Katara asked. Even on her sickbed she still concerned herself with others.

"He's a little banged up, but not as bad as you. But he hasn't woken up yet," Ziashi answered, Katara shot up in her cot.

"What?" she belted in surprise. The quick motion agitated her injury, she cringed and moaned. Ziashi caught her as she fell back and lowered her to her bed slowly.

"See? You need to rest," Ziashi urged, Katara shook her head, "Katara, you're injury won't heal any faster if you don't rest."

"Tell me what's wrong with Aang. He should be awake if he wasn't as bad as me," Katara argued.

"Syeda told me he had a burn on top of one that was still healing. Sound familiar?" Ziashi explained. Katara knew recalled immediately what happened during Aang's fight with Mongke. Azula's mark was the cause of it all.

"I need to start healing sessions with him," Katara tried to get up again. Ziashi forced her back onto her cot.

"No! You need to rest. You can't help anybody if you don't take care of yourself first, Katara," Ziashi kept her down until he was sure she would not try to get up.

"You sound like Gran Gran," Katara muttered. Ziashi fixed her with a stern gaze, "Fine. I'll rest."

"Just for a day," Ziashi said, "Then you can start to work on Aang. Deal?"

"Deal."

As soon as Katara had slipped into a slumber, Ziashi went to go see Aang for himself. He was as Syeda had said: just a little banged up. But as far as his consciousness was concerned, no one was home at the moment. Ziashi knew nothing more about the Avatar than what his mother had taught him when he was younger. What kept Aang from the mortal world was a complete mystery.

The only comfort Ziashi could find in the state of things at that moment was that until Aang woke up he would not have to worry about teaching him firebending. That would give him time to figure out why his lighting bending was no longer working.

There was just one problem: where to start.

Ziashi thought back to the day before when his lightning bending began to fail. Something about what happened in that battle triggered a strong emotion in side his mind. Something that had happened during that fight was reminiscent of a terrible memory. An old pain that continued to torment Ziashi. A gaping wound.

* * *

Authors Note: Things will start to speed up, promise. What must Ziashi do?

I know I still have to finish this story up, but I already have a plot in the works for Book 2.


	22. Chapter 17: Harsh Reality & Revelation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

_**Author's Notes: Violence and some extreme content**_

_**-I wrote this chapter while listening to the works of Stuart Chatwood.**_

_**-And this story will finally have some pairing. No KataraxOC. I'll say that much. If you want a general hint for things to come: Ziashi's relationship with Katara will be sort of like what Lancelot's with Guinevere in the last King Arthur movie.**_

_**-This is long chapter. Previous events will be referenced in this chapter, see past chapters if you need to be refreshed**_

* * *

Chapter 17: Harsh Reality & Revelation

A few days had passed since Katara and Aang had suffered their injuries. Syeda and her healers worked wonders on Katara for she was on her feet and back to full energy. As for Aang, he was still unconscious. Katara spent her time tending to Aang's burn. She had deduced right after he received it that it would be permanent. Unfortunately, the damage to Aang's body because of it seemed deeper than a physical injury. His comatose state was beyond her comprehension, or anyone's for that matter.

Nevertheless, the group had to move on. Staying in the village would have put the people around them in danger. Sokka came up with the idea of finding his and Katara's father. It made sense; if they found Chief Hakoda and his men, they would be able to have a safe haven and they would be mobile. Ziashi agreed with this idea when all things were considered. Tactically it was the best decision they could make until Aang woke up. They set out on Appa as soon as they could. But before they left, Ziashi had an unexpected visit.

After speaking to the group about their next move Ziashi returned to his room in the healer house to collect his things. When he arrived there was a messenger hawk waiting on the window sill. The canister on its back had an etching of a black dragon, meaning it was from the Shadow Hand Clan.

The hawk skillfully retrieved the message inside with its beak and held it out to Ziashi with one of its talons. Ziashi retrieved it and read it over.

_Grove, be there in ten minutes. Ona-ryoku._

_-Onyx_

Ziashi burned the message in his hands and left immediately for the village grove. It was broad daylight and the sun was out. While Ziashi doubted that the message was a farce, he still made note of his advantages at the present time. The village grove was a peaceful place, which was why some of the villagers would use it for meditation. Lotus Flowers blossomed all around there acting as a personification of the beauty of life.

As Ziashi entered the grove, he spotted Onyx keeping himself partially hidden behind a tree. Partially so that Ziashi would spot him but others would not. As soon as Onyx spotted him, he waltzed toward Ziashi and met him in the center of the grove.

"Ona-ryoku, Onyx," Ziashi and Onyx greeted each other with this phrase and by gripping each other's forearm, "Why did you want to meet me here?"

Onyx pulled a scroll from a bag slung over his shoulder, "I didn't want to risk this getting intercepted by any of the nations. It's… I don't even have words for it. But it was addressed directly to you."

Ziashi nodded and unrolled the scroll. The first thing he looked at was the name at the bottom. It was from Zuko.

_Ziashi,_

_I pray to Agni that this message goes through the right channels and reaches you. I have thought much about what you said. And I'm getting the same feeling from Uncle that I got from you. I've made a big mistake. My original plan was to give you intelligence concerning Uncle. I was hoping you and your band of rebels would spring him from his prison ship en route to the Fire Nation. But Azula moved him on a different date than she had told me. Big surprise._

_Now Uncle is out of reach and my sister is now keeping me under constant watch. I think she knows that I was planning on springing Uncle from the prison ship. I overheard that she had was planning on imprisoning me too. By the time you get this message I will have fled Ba Sing Se. I wish to join you in your fight against my father. I know I broke your trust, but I will spend the rest of my life, if need be, to gain it back._

_If you wish to seek me out, I can only say that I'm travelling southwest of Ba Sing Se._

_Forever your brother in fire,_

_Zuko_

Ziashi rolled up and pocketed the scroll, "Was that it?"

Onyx's expression looked grim, "My clan decided upon receiving this intelligence that we would intercept the prince and contact you so you wouldn't have to go through the trouble of finding him."

"And?"

"We found him, but so did another party," Onyx explained, Ziashi's eyes widened, "They got to him first."

"Was this party led by Princess Azula?" Ziashi asked rapidly.

"Who?" Onyx asked out of bewilderment. His work never had involved any royalty so Onyx never bothered with learning names.

"Crazy woman, about 16 years old, blue fire?" Ziashi described Azula with what would have been most obvious.

"Oh no, the party wasn't led by any Fire Nation from what I could tell," Onyx answered, "Pirates, mercs, or privateers would be more accurate."

At the word 'pirate' Ziashi's anger flared. He exhaled tersely through his nose, causing smoke to follow. He hated their kind with a passion. Just about as much as he hated the Fire Nation.

"You're certain of this?" Ziashi growled, Onyx answered with a nod, "Tell me you followed them."

"They're still docked. I have a ship anchored not too far from the pirates' ship and I got eyes watching their ship on the dock," Onyx reported, "If the mangy curs decide to leave our ship will tail them and report their location to me by messenger hawk."

"What makes you sure that Zuko is still alive?" Ziashi took a deep breath to calm himself down. He needed to be in control.

"This may not be the most pleasant indication, but they haven't tossed any bodies over board," Onyx replied coolly.

Ziashi mulled over all of this in his head. He took a deep breath. Zuko was in danger and he had to be decisive.

"Return to your ship, me and the Avatar will meet you there," Ziashi ordered, "Where are you anchored?"

"The port south of this village," Onyx answered. Ziashi smacked his forehead. They had flown over Onyx's ship when they were looking for a healer, "Shadow Dragon?"

"Agh... we flew right over you when we were coming here," Ziashi let out a small breath of fire. He took a couple deep breaths and explained the situation to Onyx. The attack at Waterfall Creek, the rush in looking for a healer, and all that entailed.

Onyx patted Ziashi on the back and laughed, "Things still worked out, though. If anything it proved that the ships still work as sufficient disguises if it fooled you."

Onyx burst out in laughter. Ziashi allowed a few chuckles too, "True. Alright, get back to your clan. I'll need to talk to the people I'm travelling with before we meet up with you."

"Immediately, Shadow Dragon," Onyx acknowledged, "Strength with honor."

"Strength with honor," Ziashi and Onyx disappeared quickly like ghosts in the night.

Ziashi returned to the healer house to find Katara, Sokka, and Toph. As soon as he did he led them all into his room. He had Toph ensure that no one came close enough to eavesdrop while he explained the new developments to them. The last thing that Ziashi needed was a village thinking that he was with the Fire Nation.

"Read this," Ziashi ordered as he handed it to Katara. She and Sokka read every word with a glare.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?" Toph asked she waved her hand in front of her face, emphasizing her blindness.

"Ziashi is asking us to do something crazier than crazy!" Katara shouted to Toph, but she was directing it toward Ziashi.

"I like crazy," Toph scoffed.

"Do you like the kind of crazy that involves allowing Zuko to join us after all he's done?" Sokka asked Toph.

Ziashi cut in, "Actually it's the kind of crazy that involves saving him too."

Katara stepped right up to Ziashi's face and said, "I don't care what kind of trouble he's in. He deserves it. Do you have any idea what he's done to us all?"

"I have a pretty good idea," Ziashi said coolly, Katara took a few steps back and turned from Ziashi in frustration, "You're not the only one that Zuko has betrayed, Katara."

"How can you still trust him?" Sokka began to get in Ziashi's face too, "Zuko could have this all planned out as some major scheme to get Aang."

Ziashi shoved Sokka back in reproach, "Firstly, I don't trust him entirely. Secondly, as far as he knows, Aang is dead. He's not searching for him, he's searching for me."

"Even if what you say is true, what happens if he turns on us again?" Katara pointed out. Ziashi sighed in resignation, "What about the bounty on your head?"

"I know there's a risk of that. I'm just hoping that we'll never have to find out," Ziashi said coolly.

Toph finally took her chance to weigh in, "Have you all forgotten you resident lie-detector? I say we rescue Zuko, ask him if he is on our side and I'll determine if he's lying. We'll make a decision on whether he stays after that."

"Thank you, someone actually is being reasonable," Ziashi muttered, "Does that work for everyone else?"

Sokka scratched his head for a few seconds.

"I'll go along with getting him out of the pirate ship," Sokka said, but his tone changed from resigned to stern in a second, "That doesn't mean I'm for letting him join us after we get him out of there."

"So you're against him joining?" Ziashi inferred crossing his arms.

Sokka scowled at Ziashi, "No, I just can't make a decision about this right now."

"That's good enough for me," Ziashi slapped Sokka on the shoulder. Sokka turned and left the room without another word.

"How about you, Katara? Are you in or out on this one?" Ziashi asked. Katara shot him a glare that chilled his blood. That stare caused Ziashi to wonder why Katara was more apprehensive about this than Sokka.

"I'm in, but I'm going to make one thing clear to you right here, right now," Katara seemed to strain as she spoke, "If he gives me any reason to believe that he'll hurt any of us, especially Aang, I will end him."

Ziashi, kept his eyes locked with hers through that declaration. But he could see the sincerity in her eyes. She had the ability to kill in her after all. Ziashi silently hoped that he would not have to bear witness to that.

Toph was still in the room. He owed her for standing by him.

"Thanks, Toph. If there's anything I can do…" Ziashi began, Toph put her hand up.

"Hey, Stiff, don't get all bent out of shape to thank me. That's not you," Toph interjected, Ziashi allowed himself a smile. He admired Toph's spunk in everything. He would never forget what she said next, "I'm just a girl who believes that we all have our own obstacles that we have to overcome.

"Even though we may fail, a lot, we will eventually get there. We did that when we learned to crawl, walk, and 'see' the world. Take me for instance. I'm blind. Do you think I learned to see the world my own way overnight? No. I had to go through years of just being a hopeless blind girl. But I eventually found a way to become self-dependent.

"Your friend Zuko? He's in the same kind of boat. He's made plenty of mistakes. But now he's finding his way. That's what we all do in life, Stiff. We're all trying to find the way that is true for us in life," Ziashi marveled at that speech. He never expected Toph to have that kind of perception about people. It reminded him a lot of Iroh.

"You wouldn't happen to know a man named Iroh, would you?" Ziashi asked. Toph smiled awkwardly.

"As a matter of fact, Stiff, I do," Toph said proudly. Ziashi smiled even wider.

The group left for the port an hour later after they had gathered some supplies and food. The trip to the port was a fast one. They met up with Onyx aboard his ship. They got Aang to the med bay on the ship and left him in the hands of the healers. After they were settled in, the group met with Onyx in the war room to devise a plan.

--

Zuko woke up with a splitting headache. He opened his eyes but it was still dark. As he became more aware of his surroundings he realized that he had a bag over his head. He felt like the world was rocking back and forth. His hands were bound to the chair he was sitting in by chains. And also…Bam! Something thick and solid had smashed into his face. He then remembered how he had gotten there. He was on the run from Azula's minions when he got jumped by a group of pirates; he was ambushed by same pirates that he had two encounters with previously. Once was a deal that went sour, and the other was an assassination attempt. Zuko figured that they still were not satisfied.

"Rise and shine, Prince Zuko," said a voice with a sailor's drawl. The bag over Zuko's head was wrenched off violently. His eyes took a moment to adjust to the change in light, but Zuko could see the Captain standing before him. The Captain smashed his fist into Zuko's face, just over his left eye. The blow left a nasty gash, "You are a tough man to kill. A true survivor. That's worth something. But I'm sure it will be worth more when we hand you over to the Fire Lord."

Zuko coughed and laughed, "Heh, my father will just kill you once he has me. How's that for a business deal? A little more successful, in my opinion, than our last one."

The Captain punched Zuko again, hitting the same spot as the last time.

Zuko spat some blood to the side, "That make you feel better?"

"As a matter of fact," the Captain punched Zuko in the gut, "Yes, I'm feeling loads better."

The Captain grabbed Zuko by his hair and made him face him.

"How about you?" the Captain asked, "Getting some of that tension worked out?"

Zuko simply scowled and spat blood in the Captain's face.

In response, he was punched three times in face and kicked over onto the floor.

The Captain cleaned his face off with a rag and threw it into Zuko's face, "You look like my bird-lizard's dung. Get comfortable, it's going to be a long trip to the Fire Nation, your highness."

Zuko breathed heavily from the beating he just took. The Captain decided to take a break, but not until after he kicked the prince in the gut one last time. Zuko just hoped Ziashi was smart enough to track him there. He was not sure how much more of this he could take.

--

"Any new developments?" Ziashi asked immediately. Onyx acknowledged with a nod.

"It was a bit of a risk, but I sent one of my men aboard the ship to get an idea of what we're dealing with," Onyx explained, "The pirates' business of fencing their stolen goods was still going. My 

man asked the captain himself how long they would be in port. Seems they're planning on setting sail tonight."

"What about Zuko?" Ziashi asked.

"Our man wasn't able to get close to the brig," Onyx answered monotonously, "We have good reason to believe he's still alive nonetheless."

Though Sokka was still uneasy with the whole rescuing Zuko thing, he began putting forward ideas about how to get Zuko out.

"Me and Katara have dealt with guys like this before," Sokka began, "If we can scrounge around some money, perhaps we could buy Zuko from them. One thing you can count on with pirates is greed."

Onyx and Ziashi exchanged looks. Ziashi motioned for Sokka to continue, "Go on, you're doing good."

Sokka looked at Ziashi confusedly, "Actually I was thinking of just paying them for Zuko. End of story. A nice and simple plan. Why? What did you have in mind?"

"Something a little less expensive, I think," Toph answered, "It's kind of hard to not recognize the crown prince of the Fire Nation. They'll be looking for a lot more than what you can just 'scrounge' around."

Ziashi's military training kicked in around then, "I like what you have in mind, Sokka. But that will only be part of the plan. That will be the distraction. You haggle with the captain about the price for Zuko. While you do that, we'll spring Zuko and sneak off the ship."

Sokka groaned, "Why does that sound simpler than it really will be?"

"Because Snoozles, that's the way it always is," Toph said sarcastically.

Onyx grunted in agreement with his fellow compatriot. Ziashi began to explain the complexities of the plan while he worked it out in his head.

"We're going to need more than just your typical annoying man distraction," Ziashi began, "We'll need you to keep the captain convinced that you have the money to pay, but you aren't willing to pay an outrageous price. And we'll need you to do it for at least five minutes."

Sokka had stared at Ziashi blankly through all that he had said, "Maybe I should have brought this up earlier, but why am I the distraction?"

"Its mainly you're idea," Ziashi pointed out, "You just worry about keeping the Captain's attention. We'll worry about Zuko."

--

As soon as night fell, they made their move. Sokka had donned his fake beard and mustache and was accompanied by Toph. Toph had her doubts about Sokka's ability to play a convincing upper-class trader, but the time to voice them was not then. The wharf was sparsely populated that night. The only people that were there were the occasional passersby and people watching Toph and Sokka. She could see them all up and down the pier through her feet. A majority of them were Onyx's men keeping an eye on the ship. If the pirates were to start any trouble they would be clueless to the odds against them. Toph knew about Ziashi's militaristic exploits, but the covertness and efficiency of his clans was of sheer genius. However, it made her wonder. If Ziashi had many clans like this, why did he not choose to take the ship by force? Numbers would force surrender and even if it did not, the battle would be short. Toph had noticed that Ziashi's heart beat faster when Onyx mentioned pirates. Ziashi could have had a personal stake with their kind. All these thoughts swirling around in Toph's mind were interrupted by Sokka.

"So tell me why I'm not bodyguard for this 'distraction'?" he asked scratching his beard. It was not the most comfortable disguise.

"Because they'll wonder why a little girl is protecting a middle-aged man? It ought to keep their attention a little more, don't you think?" Sokka stared at her disbelievingly. He did not bother with an argument, she would have won. Besides, by that time they were in view of the ship.

Sokka spotted a man with long hair and a yellow shirt sitting on a box outside of the pirate ship. He froze up immediately. That man was a part of the same crew that Aang, Katara, and he had a run-in with during winter. Their luck could not have been worse. Toph sensed Sokka's heart skip a beat at the sight of that man.

"What?" she asked, "Are you going to tell me what's wrong, Snoozles?"

"We may have a problem with the disguise," Sokka stammered. Sweat began to accumulate at his brow.

Toph slugged him in the shoulder, "Listen, we are more than capable of handling ourselves if the disguise fails. And personally, I would rather a fight than a sneaky snatch."

"We can't turn back now," Sokka muttered, "Just be ready for anything."

They approached the pirate nonchalantly waiting for him to react. As soon as he saw that they were interested in coming aboard he snapped into action.

"Hey there, my good man," he lunged and threw his arm over Sokka's shoulder, "Might I interest you in taking a look at our very rare wares? We have loads of rare finds from all over the world."

Sokka coughed and spoke with a deep accent, "I'm an Earth Kingdom trader of…_hot_ on the market goods."

There was some uncertainty in Sokka's voice when he was trying to speak secretively. The pirate cocked an eyebrow and smiled, "I think we can do business, my good man."

The pirate eyed Sokka up and down; there was something curious about him. The pirate could not put his finger on it, but something was just strange about the man's appearance. He looked at his companion and wondered who she was.

"Would you escort me and my body guard aboard your find vessel?" Sokka asked. It took every ounce of control for Toph not to laugh at his silly accent.

"You're body guard?" the pirate eyed Toph even closer.

"Yes," Sokka clarified, he removed the pirates arm from his shoulders and wiped the beads of sweat from his head. The pirate gave the two of them one more look and brought them aboard the ship. Something was definitely odd about the pair. As they entered the ship, a strange fog crept up to the ship and soon swallowed it whole. The rest of the crew began to feel uneasy as it grew thick around their ship.

_Elsewhere_

Ziashi and Katara moved through the wharf on a small ice raft. They were both clad in black clothing and balaclava masks. Katara's only covered her mouth while Ziashi's covered everything but his eyes. He also furnished himself with a long shinobi katana, scalloped armguards on his forearms, and his father's daggers. While he favored the bo staff earlier during his time in the war, but he grew a preference for a katana for more than stealth fights because of its lightweight and durability. Katara wondered about the purpose behind Ziashi's scalloped armguards and assumed that they were simply meant to invoke fear. She refused to carry a weapon for the rescue claiming her waterbending was all she needed. The thick fog was Katara's craftiness was her work as a matter of fact. She remembered using it before on her last little adventure with Ziashi. She also felt that carrying a weapon was a sign of intent to kill. She would only use her waterbending to defend, and only kill if there was no other way. A thought occurred to her as she thought about this: she never had seen Ziashi kill someone. She stopped at that thought, was Ziashi going to kill to achieve his goals? She knew that the answer was yes. He after all led a small, multi-national force that fought the Fire Nation. No doubt he had killed many people. But Katara had trouble with the fact that she may see Ziashi kill someone soon. What would that do to the way she saw him? She already did not like this rescue mission because of who they were rescuing, but now with the possibility of killing Katara hated it to the core. She let out a sharp sigh, drawing Ziashi's attention.

Ziashi scowled defensively, "You could have said you were out. I would not have held a grudge or anything."

"Don't think for a second that it was easy for me to say yes," Katara hissed.

"Wouldn't in a million years," Ziashi muttered, "But it seems to me that Sokka and Toph had an easier time saying yes to this rescue than you. Yet, Zuko betrayed them too. Why are you so…bitter about it?"

"I trusted him and because of that Aang got hurt," Katara tone seethed with bitterness, "I thought he had changed. I confided in him, of all people, why I hated his kind so much. I even told him about my mother. I thought I had gotten through to him. I even offered to heal his scar."

Ziashi's eyes softened, "I'm sorry. It was more than a betrayal of allegiance for you, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was," Katara was very cold with those words, "He betrayed my trust!"

Ziashi looked away shamefully. The hurt was deeper than Ziashi thought.

"Why are you so quick to save him?" Katara asked, "He betrayed your trust too, didn't he?"

Ziashi nodded. He thought back many years when he and Zuko were ten. He could not forget the duty that he swore.

"I promised someone important to me that I would protect Zuko," Ziashi answered, "Protect him from himself if need be. Though there is no blood relation, we still consider each other brothers. There are bonds in this world amongst people, Katara, bonds thicker than blood and betrayal."

"Sounds like a bad decision to me," Katara's response was typical to what Ziashi expected.

"Really?" Ziashi said coldly, "I guess that would be typical to an outsider. Someone could look at the bond that you and your brother have with Aang. He's not a blood relative, yet you travel with him and protect him."

"That's different," Katara dismissed Ziashi's example arrogantly.

"Is it? From where I'm standing, we're both just out to protect people we care for," Ziashi spat.

"Why do you still keep a promise you made to someone who betrayed you?" Katara asked.

"I didn't promise Zuko I would look out for him," Ziashi answered, he thought of Ursa then, "I promised someone else I would protect him. It was their last request of me."

Katara began to understand a little more now. She thought about it and believed that she too would keep a last promise to someone she cared for as Ziashi did. Even so, it did not make her any more fond of the mission

She pushed them along the water while Ziashi prepared their equipment. As they floated toward the pirate ship she looked Ziashi up and down and saw a completely different person than the one she had been travelling with. In his sneaking suit he looked like a pure warrior. His fair facial features covered up by the mask couldn't soften his appearance. He looked intimidating to say the least.

As they floated up next to the ship, Ziashi's eyes narrowed toward the ship deck. He motioned to Katara to get ready to board. He threw the end of a rope as close the railing of the ship as possible and Katara bend a ribbon of water into it and froze it to the ship. Ziashi tugged on it a few times to make sure it held. He motioned Katara to wait on their icy raft and began to climb up the side of the ship. He drew on of his daggers before vaulting over the railing. Katara did not hear him land on the deck. She heard little to nothing from the deck as a matter of fact. For that she was thankful, she did not want to have any clue to what was going on up there.

--

Sokka and Toph sat in the Captain's quarters nervously. The Captain continuously eyed them. He, like his yellow-shirted first mate, saw something shifty in those two.

"Mind telling me why you want a majority of my crew here?" the Captain began. Sokka shrugged

"I wouldn't want any of them to miss out on this sweet deal," Sokka replied, "I trade with more people than pirate captains and the like."

"Indeed. Speaking of which, my first mate tells me you have trade interests of hot items," the Captain said.

"Hot on the market items, you mean," Sokka corrected, the Captain grimaced at the man.

"Yes, of course," the Captain folded his hands and leaned in, "Might I interest you in some jewels we acquired from the crystal mines in the Earth Kingdom?"

Sokka wiped sweat from his brow. Toph kept her hands close to the small pack on her hip full of rocks.

"If I wanted rocks from underground, my body guard would have gotten them for free," Sokka replied, "Come on, you can do better?"

"How about an authentic statue from the ancient Si Wong Empire?" the Captain offered, Sokka just shrugged, "How about you tell me what you're interested in?"

Sokka leaned forward on the table between the Captain and himself, "Let's just say I work for a man who has labor issues."

"You said you were a trader," the Captain thought he had him in a lie.

"A trader of people, Captain," Sokka clarified, sweat began to drip down his cheeks. Despite this he kept his voice regular.

The Captain smiled darkly, "You're looking for weapons?"

Sokka shook his head, "No. I'm looking for cheap labor. Do you have any prisoners in your brig that you don't want?"

"No," the Captain said sternly.

"So you do have prisoner's in you're brig?" Sokka spat back rapidly.

"Did I say that?" the Captain asked, he looked to his first mate.

"You kind of did, Skipper," the first mate answered.

"We only have one in the brig right now, he's not for sale," the Captain said.

Sokka toyed with his fake mustache, "And why's that?"

"He's worth a lot of money. More than you can pay," the Captain answered coolly.

"Who do you think you are talking to?" Sokka stood up and put his face a foot away from the Captain's, "Name you're price!"

"100,000 gold pieces," the Captain said.

Sokka forced a laugh, "You think the Fire Prince is worth that much?"

The Captain's eyes widened, "Who said my prisoner was the Fire Prince?"

Sokka stopped breathing for a few seconds. The Captain looked closer now at the customer. There was something odd about him. He was _familiar._ The Captain shot his hands toward the man and grabbed his beard with intent to pull him in closer for a better look, but the beard came off. The Captain looked at the fake beard and back at the man. It was that water tribe peasant who was with the brat who travelled with the Avatar.

"Seize them!"

--

Ziashi scanned the deck for the various crew members. There were only two on deck at the moment. One of them guarded the door into the main cabin. Ziashi motioned over the railing for Katara to come on up. As soon was at Ziashi's side he motioned toward the guard patrolling the deck. Katara peered through the fog and saw the lone pirate, she nodded in acknowledgment. She crept along the side of the ship to handle him while Ziashi prepared to strike the pirate guarding the entrance of the main cabin. He drew one of his daggers and waited. Katara bent a ribbon of water around her right arm as she approached her mark.

Ziashi held his dagger's blade in his hand and threw it across the pirate's field of vision. There was a clinking sound and the pirate's eyes shot over to his right. He approached the railing cautiously. As he got closer he could see a small object embedded in the railing. It was the dagger. As the pirate eyed it, Ziashi took the opportunity to strike. He threw his hand over the pirates mouth, kicked his leg in, and used his other dagger to slash is throat. He pushed the body overboard and retrieved his other dagger. He then waited for Katara.

Katara's mark was about as stupid as he was disoriented from the fog. She guessed that he could see barely three feet in front of him. She on the other hand could see him just fine. Using the ribbon of water bent around her arm, she lashed out with a water whip, hitting the pirate square in the back. He flew over the side of the ship and landed on her ice raft. The fall knocked him out. Katara scampered over to the main cabin entrance where Ziashi waited. He gave Katara a nod and then opened the door quietly. As soon as it was open wide enough for one of his daggers, he slipped it though and examined what lay ahead with the dagger's reflective blade. As far as he could tell, it was clear. He gave Katara thumbs up and they proceeded inside. Ziashi drew his shinobi katana and took the lead. They navigated their way through the corridors of the ship, making their way downward. They avoided all confrontations when they became a possibility. There weren't many pirates patrolling the corridors. This told Ziashi that Sokka and Toph must have been doing their job well.

When going down one particular corridor a pirate appeared at the opposite end from Ziashi and Katara. Ziashi instinctively forced Katara back around a corner. All she saw when she peeked back around was the pirate strolling down the corridor. Ziashi was nowhere to be seen as if he just melted into the shadows. She watched anxiously as the pirate walked down the corridor. She watched until the pirates eyes landed around her position. She pulled back around the corner quickly.

"Who's there?" the pirate called menacingly. He began to walk faster down the corridor toward Katara and she prepared some water to strike, "Show yourse- Ack!"

Katara whirled around the corner and saw the pirate dangling from the ceiling, his legs kicking violently. She looked a little closer and saw a pair of dark arms holding the pirate up by his neck; Ziashi's little ambush. The pirate's legs thrashed around for a couple more seconds before going limp with the rest of his body. Ziashi dropped his body to the floor and dropped down from the ceiling. Katara approached Ziashi and the limp body of the pirate. He nudged the body with his foot and then began to check the pirate's pockets and clothes for anything useful.

"Is he-" Katara whispered, Ziashi answered before she could finish.

"No, just out for the better part of the night," Ziashi whispered, "You need to be more careful. Don't make sudden movements when you're doing something like this, it will attract attention faster than a slow movement."

Ziashi finally retrieved a ring with keys attached. He and Katara continued down the corridor. After descending another level, they found the brig. It did not take long to find Zuko; he was the only one being held captive, even so, the red clothing with gold trim would have been an instant giveaway. Ziashi's first sight of him was not pretty. The first thing he noticed about Zuko was his face was bloodied up. A small puddle of blood had accumulated under where his head hung over. There were other small smatterings of blood scattered through out the cell. Zuko must have taken heavy hits. Ziashi and Katara rushed into his cell as soon as they unlocked it. Ziashi slashed Zuko's chains while Katara tended to his most serious wounds.

All the commotion caused Zuko to stir. He opened his eyes as much as he could, but all he could see out of either eye was a light blue glow. The pain scattered across his face began recede, but his exhaustion did not. His eyes began to focus and soon he could make see the sapphire color of the girl's eyes that knelt before him. He knew immediately who it was. He fell over from no longer being held up by chains, but unexpectedly was caught in Katara's arms. She laid him down on the ground gently. Zuko half-expected her to just let him drop like a piece of garbage.

Ziashi sheathed his katana and knelt over Zuko, "Can you walk?"

Zuko recognized Ziashi's voice and his smoky-grey eyes and said, "Help me up and we'll see."

Ziashi grabbed Zuko's arm and hefted him up on to his feet. Zuko walked a few steps before stumbling. Ziashi caught him before he could fall.

"Lean on me," Ziashi ordered, he one of Zuko's arms over his shoulders and turned to Katara, "You need to lead, Katara."

Katara nodded, she began to walk toward the brig's exit but stopped abruptly.

"What's wrong?" Ziashi asked briskly.

"Don't you hear that?" Katara asked, Ziashi listened to his surrounding and all he heard was a lot of thuds on the ceiling.

"Oh no," Ziashi had a good idea of what was happening up there.

--

Sokka and Toph were in a rough spot a couple decks above the brig. With their cover blown they were in for a fight. The odds were about four to one and the pirates were not ones to fight fairly. Toph was the first to strike, not wanting to give the pirates any extra edge. She bent the small rocks in her pouch to orbit around both her hands and shot them all out toward the pirates in the Captain's cabin. This gave Sokka a chance to use something that he and Onyx constructed using stolen Fire festival fireworks.

He reached into his pocket and retrieved three small smoke bombs no bigger than some marbles. Sokka shut his eyes and threw them down to the ground and they exploded on impact. They were similar to what the pirates used in their last encounter with one little modification: a blinding flash caused by a mixture of powders inside of the small bombs. As soon as Sokka was sure that they had went off, he grabbed Toph by the wrist and ran in the general direction of the exit of the Captain's cabin. He put his hand out in front of himself while he and Toph ran. He kept it up until he felt a wall and began to feel around for the door knob. He had to feel around because the smoke from the bombs was more potent than 

Sokka could have hoped. As he heard the crew slowly shaking off their disorientation he searched more frantically.

"Find them! Don't let them get away! Check the brig and the main deck!" the Captain screamed, "Find them and kill them!"

"I can't see where I'm going, sir," the first mate complained. The Captain drew his sword and put his hand out in front of himself. He wandered aimlessly about his cabin searching for Sokka and Toph. Unable to see two feet in front of him, he struck at the first sign of another body. He stabbed forward and felt his blade pierce flesh, but the scream belonged to someone much older than the Water Tribe Peasant or that blind girl. It was one of his crew. The Captain growled in frustration and concentrated on trying to see through the shroud.

Sokka finally found a knob and forced the door open. Opening the door was louder than Sokka expected and it drew the attention of everyone in the cabin. Not wanting to find out if the crew could see well enough through the smoke, Sokka rushed out of the Captain's cabin into the rest of the ship. Able to see clearly now that he was outside of the Captain's cabin, Sokka and Toph raced to the main deck.

"Let's not do that again!" Toph exclaimed as they ran toward the deck.

Sokka let out a fake laugh, "Really? I thought you lived for this kind of thing."

"I live more for straight up fights. You all can have the sneaky things in life if you want," Toph joked.

"Yeah? Well, I'll agree with you this one time," Sokka huffed, by now they were on the deck, "I just hope Katara and Ziashi got Zuko by now and are long gone."

Sokka grabbed one of the oil lamps next to the main cabin door and threw it on to the middle of the main deck. The lamp shattered and the puddle of oil went up instantly.

"Come on! We have to go!" Sokka yelled. He grabbed Toph's arm and they rushed back down to the pier and disappeared into the night as the ship's crew reached the main deck, to find it on fire. They had no idea what was in store for them.

--

Onyx kept his eye on the fog cloud further down the wharf. He and his men were waiting for something to signal them to fulfill their part of the plan. He was looking into the fog with a telescope and had seen nothing since Ziashi and Katara had disappeared into it on her ice raft. That was a good ten to fifteen minutes ago.

Onyx saw a brief flash from the ship, he was uncertain if it was a trick of the light or some other anomaly. Even so, he did not shift his gaze from the fog. A minute or two later he saw something distort the fog. It was a yellowish light inside of the fog. That was the signal that had been discussed in the planning stage of the rescue. Onyx smiled and turned the men on his own ship.

"Ready the catapult and aim for that light," Onyx ordered. His crew raised one of the ship's catapults and lit the boulder seated in it. They informed Onyx they were ready and he roared the order, "FIRE!"

There was a series of metallic clicks and then the boulder was shot into the sky. Right before it disappeared into the fog, Onyx knew that they would hit their mark. The small light that pierced through the fog from the pirate ship instantly became a raging inferno that burned away the fog. The pirates' ship was set ablaze. Onyx resumed looking through his telescope, anxiously waiting for a sign of Ziashi and Katara.

--

The boulder that was catapult into the pirate ship shook up everyone aboard. Down in the brig, Ziashi, Katara, and Zuko felt just short of the full effect of the catapult attack. The boulder used crashed through the brig and landed where Zuko was being held. Had Ziashi and Katara been slower by a couple minutes they would not have made it in time to save Zuko. That or they would have died with him. Luckily, they only had some rubble cave in on top of them. Ziashi rose from it first and pulled Katara and Zuko from it before it got caught in the boulder's fire that began to eat away at the ship. The fire was the least of their worries. The only way they could escape was the way they came in. Now it would likely be crawling with pirates assessing the damage to their ship.

Ziashi lifted Zuko up and let him lean on him. Thankfully Zuko was still conscious enough to walk with someone there to support him. Katara took the lead as Ziashi originally planned and they began to make their way up to the main deck. They ran into their first problem in the corridor that Ziashi ambushed a pirate from the ceiling. The catapult had awoken him and he was looking to get back at the one who got the drop on him. He drew his broadsword and charged screaming toward Katara. She used the remaining water she had and dealt with the pirate like a toy. She first struck with a water whip, stunning him. Then she used the water like an arm and slammed the pirate against the wall and froze him in place. Unfortunately that used up her remaining water.

"I'm out!" Katara belted back at Ziashi.

"Come and take Zuko, I'll take the lead," Ziashi ordered, Zuko protested.

"I don't need her help, to walk," Zuko spat. Ziashi rounded on him.

"This is not open for discussion," Ziashi barked, "Either you do what I say or we all can burn up with this ship."

Katara made no fuss and let Zuko lean on her. She actually had to force him to allow this at first. Ziashi took the lead and drew his shinobi katana. They pressed onward and did not encounter any opposition. They reached the main cabin where all the pirates' goods had begun to go up in flames.

"My swords and dagger…" Zuko muttered, he pointed with his free arm. Ziashi turned to where Zuko pointed and retrieved them instantly. He tied them to Katara's sash, despite the frown she gave him. It sort of made her feel like an ostrich-horse, carting around Zuko and his belongings. She did not understand the connection and value of personal weapons to men like Zuko and Ziashi. It did not seem the same as her cherishing her mother's necklace, for example. Katara banished that train of thought and got back to the task at hand. She stayed close to Ziashi as he led the way out of the main cabin. He kicked the cabin door open and immediately redrew his sword went into his fighting stance. Katara waited for him to leave it as a sign that it was clear, but he didn't. She looked around Ziashi and saw four men brandishing weapons on the main deck. She immediately recognized them as part of the last group of pirates she, Aang, and Sokka ran into during that incident with the waterbending scroll.

"Stop where you are!" the Captain ordered, "Drop your weapon and we may show you mercy."

Katara watched anxiously with Zuko. Ziashi did not drop his weapon. That she expected, but everything else she was about to witness she could never have prepared for. Ever.

"I've seen the mercy of your kind," Ziashi said coldly, "I think we'll take our chances."

The Captain smiled malevolently, "A shame… I promise we'll go easy on your girlfriend there after we kill you and the prince."

Ziashi's blood burned with a vengeful fury. The memories of Anika and the anger and rage that were born out of her death in Ziashi only served to fuel that fury. It was then Agni's and Yue's voices pierced Ziashi's eardrums.

_Ziashi, don't let you're rage control you. You have seen how it hinders your bending! _Agni warned.

_Listen to your god, Ziashi. You won't win if you lose control,_ Yue cautioned. Ziashi stole a look at the moon in the sky before. He expected to hear more protests from his counsel, but they fell silent. They knew that it would eventually come down to Ziashi to make his choice on whether to let anger fuel his fight. Their words echoed inside his mind. People like the scum before Ziashi took the most important person from him, permanently. He never would forgive their kind for that. But vengeance and punishment were not his purpose that day. Ziashi growled.

"You can still walk away from this. We all can still go home alive," Ziashi stammered. It took every ounce of control Ziashi had to say that instead of something more…threatening.

"My home now burns, thanks to you," the Captain's voice seethed with a cold vengeance, "Get him."

The one of the three pirates charged at Ziashi with a long sword. When he was close enough, he slashed downward at Ziashi's right shoulder. Ziashi parried the attack with his katana, stepped forward and spun around, and smashed his elbow into the side of the pirate's head. While the elbow blow to the head was not fatal, falling into the burning hole caused by the catapult boulder probably was. There was a scream from the pirate as he fell to his fiery doom. The scream of terror ended abruptly.

The Captain pushed the other two crewmen into a confrontation with Ziashi. One charged him with a spear and the other with a dadao sword. The Ziashi threw his foot over the spear, pushed it to the deck, and pinned it. The man wielding the dadao sword charged not long after. Ziashi used his own sword to parry a stabbing move. The man with the dadao kept charging after his attack was thwarted. Ziashi simply struck after he passed. He brought his katana up and slashed downward across the man's back, from one shoulder, to the opposite him. The pirate fell forward, and did not get back up. Katara stared in horror at the large wound in the man's back and at Ziashi. She saw his sword, now a deep red and dripping blood. She could not bring herself to scream at the horror that she had just witnessed. It was just the beginning.

Ziashi still had his foot on the spear. The man wielding it pulled it back with Ziashi's foot still on it. This caused Ziashi to do nearly over-extend his leg to keep a foot on that spear. He did not have as much pressure on it now. The man wielding it got it out from under Ziashi's foot and aimed to stab Ziashi's leg. He rolled to the side, the spear narrowly missed. Still low to the ground, Ziashi rolled backward and then leapt forward. He barely dodged the spearman's next attack. He set himself up to strike after he regained his footing from rolling. Ziashi severed the spearhead from its shaft, leaving the man defenseless. He struck again, this time slashing horizontally. The slash cut threw the spearman's neck like butter. Blood oozed from the wound and the man fell over, dead before hitting the ground. The only man that remained was the Captain.

The Captain drew his jian sword and wasted no time. He was much more skilled in the art of the sword than his men. He and Ziashi exchanged multiple blows before the fight began to take any direction. The Captain drew a knife from his sleeve with his right hand and sliced Ziashi's right arm. He gripped the wound with his left hand and inhaled sharply at the pain. Ziashi had felt worse pains throughout his time in the war, but that did not mean that he would not react to the pain in his right arm. The pain did not earn him any pity.

The Captain struck immediately after getting Ziashi's right arm. He did not land any blows with his blades, but he managed to punch Ziashi in the face with his knife hand. Ziashi stumbled back in a daze, shaking it off just in time to catch the next attacks. With his wounded arm Ziashi entered a sword lock and with the other he used his scalloped armguard to catch the Captain's incoming knife. They even locked eye contact.

"Looks like me one, you zero," the Captain taunted. Ziashi struggled to hold up against the Captain's strength. He had reserved his firebending in this fight long enough.

With inches between their faces, Ziashi took in a deep breath and blew outward a cloud of smoke into the Captain's face. The Captain's eyes burned terribly. The pain was enough to get him to let up enough so Ziashi could position his hand at just the right angle.

"See you in the deepest pit of Naraka," Ziashi barked, he inhaled slowly and forced a fire blast from his left hand. The fire blast flew past the Captain's face but it was so close to it that it scorched everything on the right side of his face below the eyes. The Captain broke from the lock and dropped his weapons in order to clutch his face. He howled from the pain. It was so intense that it brought him to his knees. He looked so helpless, like a child in that moment. After he stopped screaming from the pain, the Captain looked up to see Ziashi still wielding his shinobi katana. He looked up into Ziashi's merciless, loveless eyes. He knew what he should expect, "Die you monster!"

"Monster?" the Captain belted out, Ziashi stayed his blade to hear what he had to say, "You call me a monster? Look at you. Look at what your people do."

"I hate the Fire Nation. I am not a part of their conquest!" Ziashi barked. Katara watched from afar, petrified.

"I'm not talking about you're accursed people," the Captain did something Ziashi did not expect, he laughed, "You and the people you lead? You're just like me and my men! You pillage, you burn, you steal, and you kill just like me."

Ziashi kicked the Captain over on to his back and pressed his katana against his throat, "I don't hurt the innocent. I fight for the good that's left in the world. I admit I do pillage, burn, steal, and kill. I do all that for the good that's left in the world. I do that even though there may not be a place in the world for me when my fight ends. You do all of that for your greed. Nothing honorable."

"Keep telling yourself that," the Captain taunted, "You'll see that you're just like me someday. I promise you. Kill me and then tell yourself that you aren't like me! Just finish me quickly. I'd have done the same for you!"

Ziashi raised his katana to oblige. The Captain shut his eyes tight as Ziashi did this. Before Ziashi plunged the blade into his neck he looked around the burning ship. Memories flashed before Ziashi's eyes. He remembered over year and a half ago he was in this very situation. He was trying to save Anika. Why did he kill _that_ Captain? He did it in self-defense. Why was he going to kill this one? Ziashi thought hard on this question. Here he was: he saved the person he set out to save. The crew was beaten, the ship was in ruins, and the Captain's life was in his hands. There was no more threat. What was his justification for killing this Captain? Ziashi realized that he had none. There was no reason for this to continue. He wiped the blood from his shinobi katana, sheathed it, and stepped off the Captain's chest.

"I won't do it, _she_ wouldn't want me to. I'm not like you," Ziashi growled, he pulled the Captain up by his shirt so he was inches from his face, "I know when killing is the only choice, and I know when it's the last. You don't."

Ziashi dropped the Captain back on the ground and hit him hard across the temple, knocking him out cold. He took off his balaclava mask and turned back around to help Katara with Zuko. She was still petrified from what she just saw. Even Zuko was a little stunned. It wasn't everyday that they saw one of their closest friends kill three people, almost four. Katara told herself before they boarded the ship that she should expect this. But the blood, the pure violence of it all, and the cold apathy she saw in Ziashi's eyes as he cut down his enemies scared her.

She recoiled slightly as Ziashi came closer. It was a noticeable enough of a gesture to garner a hurt look from Ziashi, but only for a second. Ziashi took Zuko's other arm over his shoulders and together he and Katara helped the prince all the way back to the Shadow Hand Clan vessel.

They put Zuko in the infirmary with Aang, against Sokka's wishes, so he could rest and receive healing from Katara. Katara tended to Ziashi's wound too while she was at it. As soon as he was situated, Onyx sent for all his men scattered through the port to return to the ship. While everyone returned to the ship they secured Appa aboard it. When everyone was accounted for they wasted no time leaving. They were gone before sunrise. Ziashi ordered Onyx to set course for the Serpent's Strait, the entrance to the western bay of the Serpent's pass. The plan now was back to locating Katara and Sokka's father.

As the sun rose, Katara joined Ziashi on the deck. She was still in shock from actually seeing him kill three people.

"Aren't you supposed to be healing Aang or Zuko?" Ziashi asked monotonously. Katara shook her head.

"I've done all I can with Zuko, and I can't do any more with Aang for another couple hours," Katara answered, "Sokka's not the only one who's uncomfortable with them being so close together right now, even with their conditions."

"I thought you had that handled," Ziashi said sarcastically, "You know the whole kill-Zuko-without-hesitation thing if he flops on us."

"Maybe I should just leave that up to you, you seem to have no problem with it," Katara said that before she thought about it. But she meant it. Ziashi simply sighed, "That's all you have to say? Just a sigh?"

Ziashi looked in Katara's eyes with his stern glare, "You're a smart girl, Katara. You had to have known that you were going to see me kill sometime. I'm a warrior after all."

"But you did it with such detachment," Katara mused. Ziashi's stern glare crumbled before Katara. She was one of the few people who ever saw his steel-eyed gaze change to sorrow before anything else.

"You remember what we were talking about after sparring at Waterfall Creek?" Ziashi asked.

"The people who had given you a good fight," Katara answered, not seeing the bearing on this, "If you're trying to change the subject you should be more subtle."

"I'm not, this is related. I think it will help you understand," Ziashi promised, "I told you one of the people who gave me a good fight was a man named General Iyeyasu Jian."

Katara nodded, "What about him?"

"He was the first man I killed, ever," Ziashi confessed, "I was just barely a teenager… and I killed him."

"By the spirits," Katara stood appalled.

"Even after all he did to me, you want to know what I did?" Ziashi's speech began to stammer as if he was biting back tears. He paused a second to collect himself, "I cried. I was so lost in what I had done. I knew I wanted him dead for vengeance sake, but I still cried. Just because I appear detached now doesn't mean that killing doesn't affect me. Yeah, maybe I put anger into it sometimes. It happens. It's kind of like tripping when you know how to walk."

"Enough of the cryptic wise man talks," Katara blurted out, "Just say what you mean."

"Firstly, killing is a part of war. You know this better than most from your own loss," Ziashi began, "Secondly, people you love, your family have killed people in this war. You think your father never has killed anyone in this war? Yes I've sinned as the Fire Lord sins. But you got to be able to separate those of us who kill to protect what we love from those who kill for just their own gain. I'm not saying think of us as better. Agni knows I have a lot to atone for wherever I go in the afterlife. Just try to understand the reasons why we do it."

"That still doesn't make it right," Katara stated plainly.

"I never said it was," Ziashi replied just as plain.

"Why do you believe it is justified?" Katara asked.

"I fight for the hope that there is still such a thing called peace," Ziashi began, "I fight, I kill for the day people no longer have to die because of this war. I know that's kind of ironic, but you get my point."

Katara began to understand a new side of Ziashi. Maybe not his best side, but she began to understand it. She still saw his virtue through the ugliness of reality. But there was one more thing she needed to know

"You said that people kill for what they love," Katara said interestedly, "What is it you love so much that you kill for it? I know you don't just fight so everyone else may enjoy peace someday."

That question really caught Ziashi off-guard. Katara saw the startled look in Ziashi's face but waited for his answer. He realized immediately that he had nothing waiting for him after war, "I don't have an answer for you."

Something sparked in Katara's mind right then. She knew about Ziashi's bending issues of late, she would watch him secretly when he practiced and saw his lightning bending was no longer working and that it was spilling into his other forms.

"You ever think that might have anything to do with your bending issues?" Ziashi looked at her in shock.

"How did you know about that?" Ziashi asked. Katara almost thought that he was out of breath.

"I watch you practice on the rare occasion," that was a partial lie. Katara still had a slight schoolgirl crush on Ziashi, "But seriously, I think you should look into why you can't answer that question. Maybe you'll figure out what's wrong with your bending by doing that."

Ziashi thought on it and felt if couldn't hurt, "I suppose, but later. We have a lie-detector session we have to take care of first."

Katara's smile turned to a bitter frown, "Right."

Before they left the deck, Ziashi grabbed Katara's arm, "Oh, and Katara? Thanks. I wouldn't have been able to rescue Zuko if I didn't have you there."

Katara stared in Ziashi's eyes and nodded. She still did not like this situation, but she still trusted Ziashi. For now that would have to do.

_**I know this was a long chapter, but it sets up many of the things to come. Reviews and comments are welcomed.**_


End file.
